


Gallifrey's Firebird

by Maethoriel_Artemis



Series: Flight of the Firebird [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Original Time Lady Character(s), F/M, Flerkin, Goose the cat - Freeform, Rose Tyler Bashing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 61,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maethoriel_Artemis/pseuds/Maethoriel_Artemis
Summary: The Phoenix is the last Time Lady. What’ll happen when she’s reunited with the Doctor, an old friend?
Relationships: The Doctor/ Original Character(s)
Series: Flight of the Firebird [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888915
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45





	1. World War Three

The Phoenix darted around the console, pressing buttons and pulling levers as she piloted her ship through the time vortex. She rocked back on her heels when it landed with a slight thud a moment later. “Perfect landing girl, as always”, the Time Lady said patting the console proudly. She started toward the door when it opened and her good friend River strolled in. “Hello River”, she greeted “been a while”.

“It sure has”, River agreed. She pushed the door closed and walked past the Time Lady to the console “you’ve come back at a good time. There’s something very interesting going on at number 10”, she added turning on the scanner. The Phoenix joined her at the screen, watching the news footage.

“You’re right about it being interesting”, the Time Lady remarked “looks like I know where I’m going” she checked her sonic and slid it back into her pocket “you wanna come?”

The curly haired woman shook her head “I think I’m going to stay here for a bit”, she replied.

“Alright”, the Phoenix said “don’t even think about trying to take off, she will stop you”, she added pointing warningly at her.

River put her hands up “wouldn’t even dream of it Nix. I’d much rather be travelling with you”, she said, giving her a flirty smile.

“Oh, I know you would”, The Phoenix said, grinning back. She felt something brush against her legs and glanced down to see her furry companion. “Hey sweetie”, she knelt down and scratched behind her ears “can’t come with me this time. Don’t want you eating the locals, though some of them deserve it” Goose nudged her hand “next time, I promise”. She petted her once more before she left the TARDIS and walked towards Downing Street. She slipped around the back which was honestly easier than she was expecting given what had gone down earlier. She flashed the sonic over the nearest window, slid it open and clambered through. The blonde casually strolled through the hall until she passed by an open door and noticed something that made her stop. Two women were standing by a chair, a skin suit draped over it.

“They turned the body into a suit. A disguise for the thing inside!” the older woman exclaimed.

“That thing is called a Slitheen”, the Phoenix spoke up, gaining their attention “nasty pieces of work”.

“How do you know that?” Harriet asked.

“And who are you?” Rose questioned.

“Nyx Drake”, the Phoenix replied “I’m an expert in all things alien”.

“No offense Nyx but you can’t be more of an expert than my friend”, Rose stated “he’s the best”.

“I can assure you kid that there’s no one better than me”, The Time Lady said, examining the skin suit, missing Rose’s look of outrage over being called a ‘kid’. She straightened up and turned to Harriet “You, Miss…”

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North”, the woman said holding up her ID.

“Miss Jones do you happen to know where the kitchen is?” the Phoenix asked.

“This is hardly the time to eat”, Rose said, still irked.

“I’m not going there to eat. I need supplies, anything with acetic acid”, the Phoenix explained “vinegar…anything pickled…”

“What for?” Harriet asked.

“To stop the Slitheen of course”, the Time Lady replied as a-matter-of-factly.

Rose scoffed “I highly doubt that cooking products will save the day. We need some kind of weapon or technology”. She crossed the room and pulled open cupboard, only for a body to fall out of it. she jumped back, startled. “Oh, my God! Is that the…”

Indra strolled into the Cabinet Room, stopping short when he saw Harriet “Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke”, he said, exasperated “You cannot just wander….” he trailed off when he noticed “Oh, my God. That's the Prime Minister!” he exclaimed.

The Phoenix just barely suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. This was not helping things. She stepped back and turned for the door when a pudgy woman walked in. “Oh! Has someone been naughty?” Margaret asked with a smile on her face which made the Time Lady very uneasy. She backed up, shifting herself between the woman and the other three as Margaret closed the door behind her.

“You’re one of them aren’t you”, the Phoenix stated “a Slitheen”.

“Aren’t you a clever one?” Margaret remarked.

The Phoenix shrugged “not one to brag”, she said.

“Shame cleverness isn’t going to do you any good”, Margaret continued reaching up, brushing her hairline away to go for the zip.

“How about a chair?” she questioned before snatching one up, throwing it at the disguised alien “everyone out! Now!” she shouted. The three humans raced out of the room while she hung back, ensuring their escape. She then darted after them, locking the door behind her with the sonic.

“No, wait! They're still in there. The emergency protocols. We need them!” Harriet cried, stopping running.

The Phoenix looped her arm through hers “No you don’t”, she said “not when you’ve got me”. The group ran through number 10, Margaret chasing after them.

“In here, quick”, Indra said opening a door to one of the staterooms. They all slipped inside. The Phoenix flashed her sonic over the lock of the door.

“Uh, we’ve got a problem”, Rose said yanking the handle of the only other door in the room “its locked”.

“Here, let me”, the Phoenix said walking over to it. She was about to unlock it when she heard the female Slitheen approach “hide!” she hissed at them. She watched them get into various hiding spots and moved into the middle of the room, sliding a retractable baton out from where she’d concealed it under her jacket. The Time Lady cracked her neck readying herself. She didn’t usually like resorting to violence but sometimes there were situations that called for it.

The wooden door exploded inwards, the Phoenix not even flinching. “Nice to see you in your natural colours”, she calmly said “and with friends” she tightened her grip on her baton “I’m going to give you all one chance. Stop what you’re doing, leave this planet and never come back”.

“I think not”, Margaret hissed, flexing her sharp claws “we’re having much too fun to let some human tell us what to do”.

“Good thing I’m not human”, the Phoenix said before she lunged.

\---------------------

The Doctor raced along the corridor, fire extinguisher in his hands. He skidded to a stop upon seeing three unconscious aliens on the ground, a blond woman standing over them. His eyes widened when he felt something he hadn’t in felt in so long. It was another of his people…his people who he thought were all gone. Then he saw the phoenix necklace. The fire extinguisher fell to the floor in a clatter. “Phoenix”, he breathed. Rose, Harriet and Indra watched the Time Lords.

“You know me?” she asked stepping toward him. The Doctor nodded and pointed to her necklace.

“Your brother gave you that for your birthday”, he said “I had to hide it for him because...”

“He was always bad at hiding things”, the Phoenix finished “my god…” she stepped toward him “Doctor… its you…” A noise from the Slitheen caught their attention “we better go. they’ll wake up soon”.

“Yeah, good idea”, the Doctor agreed “lets go, you three”, he added to the humans. Rose, Harriet and Indra dart past the Slitheen on the floor and the five of them run away. “Who the hell are you two?” the Doctor asked Harriet and Indra.

“Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North”, Harriet replied.

“Indra Ganesh”, Indra supplied.

“Nice to meet you both”, the Doctor said.

“Likewise”, Harriet said.

“We need to head to the Cabinet Room”, the Time Lord stated.

“That’s where the Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens”, Harriet told him.

“I told you Harriet, we didn’t need them”, the Phoenix reminded her “you’ve got us”. She through a grin at the Doctor and he matched it. She slid her hand in his and his grin grew wider. Eventually, they reached the Cabinet Room where the Phoenix lifted a small panel by the door and pressed a button. Metal shutters slid down over the windows and across the open doorway. “Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in”, she explained.

“Uh…Nyx or Phoenix or whatever your name is, you’ve just trapped us in here”, Rose pointed out “not too clever”.

“We’re not trapped kid, just in a safe place while the Doctor and I make a plan”, the Phoenix said.

“I’m not a kid!” Rose griped “and I have a name. It’s Rose”.

“Nice name”, the Phoenix said, not at bothered by her attitude. She’d seen plenty of children throw tantrums, this was no different “and compared to myself and the Doctor, you are a child”. Rose huffed in annoyance and stalked off.

“I can’t believe you’re here”, the Doctor said quietly “I thought everyone was gone”.

“Me too”, the Phoenix said “but here we are…what are the odds of that?”

“Incredibly slim”, the Doctor replied.

“Yeah”, the Time Lady agreed. She glanced at Rose “we should probably start thinking of a plan before you companion throws another wobbly”. The Doctor laughed. He’d certainly missed the way she spoke. She took no nonsense from anyone not even himself and the Master.

They sat down at the table “I’m guessing you know what those things are”, the Doctor stated.

The Phoenix nodded “They’re Slitheen”, she said and a flicker of recognition went across his face “I was gonna use acetic acid to stop them but I doubt they’ll let us near the kitchens”.

“Probably not”, the Doctor agreed “but I wouldn’t rule it out just yet”.

“Excuse me”, Harriet spoke up “what are Slitheen?”

“An alien family from Raxacoricofallapatorius. Criminals who love to scavenge anything and everything they can get their hands on”, the Phoenix explained “I don’t know what they’re doing here though”.

“Maybe they’re here for the Earth’s resources? Gold? Oil? Water?” Indra suggested.

“Possibly”, the Phoenix said “if only we had more information” her eyes then widened “of course!”

“What?” the Doctor asked.

“I know someone who can found out what we need”, the Phoenix replied taking her phone out.

“How can you call anyone? There’s no way to get a signal out”, Harriet stated.

“Universal Roaming”, the Time Lady told her and dialled her friend.

_“Hey Nix. You on your way back?”_

“Nope. I’m still here. That interesting thing is still ongoing”, the Phoenix replied.

 _“Let me guess, you need me help?”_ River questioned.

“I do indeed. Have a look on the UNIT’s site. See if you can find anything that’ll tell us why the Slitheen are here”, the Phoenix explained.

 _“Those are the aliens that are responsible? Do you need me there?”_ River asked.

“Not at the moment ”, the Phoenix replied “I’ll let you know”. There was a momentary pause until River spoke.

_“I’m in and there seems to be a signal being beamed out from the ship into space. Hold on I’ll play it for you”_

The Phoenix listened to the message for a bit before her eyes widened “Stop that message River, now”, she ordered.

“What’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, hearing the urgency in her voice.

The Time Lady covered the phone with her hand and turned to him “the message is an advert. The Earth…or pieces of the planet has been put on for sale”. Harriet clapped hand over her mouth horrified. Even Indra and Rose were shocked by that too despite the latter still sulking. “River is it done?” she asked taking her hand away.

_“Give me one second…done”_

The Time Lady let out a breath of relief “good. That’s good”, she said.

 _“Glad you’re happy cos there’s an even bigger problem”_ , River said.

“What?” the Phoenix asked.

 _“Some suit on the TV is making up a story that the ‘aliens’ have got weapons pointed at the planet. He wants the UN to release nuclear launch codes”_ , River explained with a serious tone in her voice.

The Phoenix rubbed her forehead “that’s complicating things”, she grumbled “thanks River. I’ll let you know if I need anything else” and without another word, she hung up.

“Phoenix?” the Doctor said, stepping towards her, seeing that she was concerned.

“My friend has told me that someone’s said there’s alien weapons in the sky which there are not”, the Time Lady explained “they want to get the nuclear launch codes to destroy so called weapons”.

“That’s very, very bad”, Harriet remarked worriedly “with those codes they could attack other countries”.

“And everyone else will retaliate”, Indra added.

“World War Three”, the Doctor finished, seriously.

“Now we know how they’ll get pieces of the Earth to sell. They’re going to get the humans to destroy the planet with nuclear weapons”, the Phoenix said.

“That’s a pretty dumb idea”, Rose stated “I mean, they’d get destroyed too”.

“Good point”, the Phoenix agreed. A smug look appeared on the young woman’s face, pleased that she the Time Lady agreed with her. “They have to have a way off the…” she smacked her forehead “oh, I’m so slow! The spaceship in the Thames is their way out of dodge. Now we’ve established that, just need a way to stop them”.

“There is one way”, the Doctor said slowly. He’d come up with it the moment she had told them about the nuclear weapons. “But it’s dangerous”

“Since when’s that ever stopped you?” the Phoenix remarked with a grin.

“Since I found you again”, the Doctor replied “my idea…there’s no guarantee you’ll be safe” he took her hands “and I can’t lose you”.

Rose’s hands curled into fists and she glared at the Time Lady. She wished the alien had never shown up! The Doctor should be saying something like to her! “I survived the war, I’ll survive whatever insane idea that’s in your brain”, the Phoenix said.

“Then call your friend back. We’re going to need her help”, the Doctor said.

“What do you want me to tell her?” the Phoenix asked.

“Hack into the Navy, we need a missile”, the Doctor answered. He turned to the humans “right, you lot clear out that cupboard. Its small so its strong”. Rose, Harriet and Indra complied.

“Hey, River I need your help again”, the Time Lady said after the woman picked up.

 _“What do you need?”_ River asked.

“You to get into the Royal Navy. We need a missile”, the Phoenix replied.

 _“You got it”_ the Time Lady listened to her type away _“I’m in. There’s a Trafalgar Class Submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth: HMS Taurean”._

“What's the first category?” the Phoenix questioned.

 _“Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A”,_ River answered.

“That's the one. Select”, Phoenix instructed.

 _“Done”_ River said _“I’m guessing you’ve got a crazy idea”_.

“Not me” the Phoenix glanced at the Doctor “an old friend”. Inside the TARDIS, River smiled knowing that the Time Lady was finally reunited with the Doctor. _“Fire it at number 10”_ , the blonde ordered.

The curly haired woman hovered the cursor over the ‘fire’ button. She glanced down at Goose who was watching her “This is not my idea”, she told him “so don’t eat me”. River took a breath and pressed the button. “It’s done”, she told the Phoenix.

 _“Ok. Thanks River”_ , the Time Lady said and hung up.

“Looks like we’ve got a wait on our hands”, River remarked to Goose.

At number 10, The Time Lords and the three humans crammed into the cupboard. The Doctor took hold of the Phoenix’s hand “here we go”, he said and they braced themselves for the impact. A second later there was a big boom and the entire place shook. The Doctor pulled the Phoenix closer, shielding her as they were thrown around the little cupboard as it rolled around from the explosion.

When it eventually stops, the Doctor clambered out of the cupboard first and pushed the steel door off of the room. The Time Lord helped the Phoenix out then Harriet and Rose. “Made in Britain!” Harriet cheered as Indra climbed out.

The Phoenix took out her phone and called River _“Hey Nix. You on one piece?”_

“Pretty much”, the Time Lady replied “I can cross that off my bucket list…” she frowned “I need to make a bucket list first…huh never considered even making one before”.

River laughed _“Let me know when you have, I’d be happy to help you complete it”,_ she said.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said.

“ _I have to go but it was nice to see you again”,_ River said.

“It was nice to see you too”, the Phoenix said “take care River. Don’t get into trouble”.

River laughed again “ _I make no promises”_ she said _“But for you, I’ll do my best. Take care of yourself Nix”._ The Time Lady tucked her phone into her pocket after she hung up.

“I was wondering now that’s this is all over…would you like to come with me?” the Doctor asked, hoping she would say yes. They were the last of their kind, they needed to stick together. And quite frankly he wasn’t ready to say goodbye.

“I wish I could but I have a ship of my own and a little guy who needs me”, the Phoenix said “but thanks for the offer. So I suppose I’ll see you around. Don’t be a stranger”. The Doctor watched her walk away, hands in her pockets.

“Bye…Phoenix”, he murmured. Rose was very pleased to see the Time Lady turn down the Doctor’s offer. The last thing she wanted was for that alien woman to be hanging around. Though since she’s got a TARDIS of her own… _hopefully she wont be showing up any time soon…or ever for that matter_ the blonde thought.

\-----------------

Mickey looked up from the newspaper when he heard the noise again. He was surprised to see that it wasn’t the blue police box but a red telephone box instead. The door opened and a blonde woman stepped out “Hello Mickey Smith”, she greeted.

“Uh…hello”, Mickey greeted back slowly unsure how she knew his name.

“I’m the Phoenix. And I heard you’ve had a hard year. I think you deserve a little break”, the Time Lady said nudging the door open wider to give Mickey a view of the interior “so how about it?”

“Can you get me back to the right time?” Mickey asked hopping off the bin.

The Phoenix smiled “Mickey, I can show you the entire universe and still get you back before tea. I’m an excellent driver”, she assured him.

“Then count me in”, Mickey said. This was his chance to experience what Rose did with someone who, hopefully, doesn’t treat him like an idiot.


	2. Ohana

“This place is nice”, Mickey remarked taking in the console room “very homely”. It seemed…more inviting than the Doctor’s one. There were a few steps leading up to the platform which he noticed was carpeted instead of grilled. The arches were made of polished wood and the console itself seems less thrown together. He noted a Phoenix on one of the panels, like her namesake. The console room almost looked like it could belong in a Victorian mansion, even the lights attached to the walls.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said “I like it. Reminds me of a house I used to stay in a long time ago”.

“Carpet must come in handy if you have the occasional rough landing”, Mickey commented.

“It’s very useful”, the Time Lady agreed “ok, a few things before we start. Treat my ship with respect. She’s alive just like you and me. You treat her nice and she’ll look after you”.

“Don’t disrespect the TARDIS, got it”, Mickey confirmed.

“Good. Now while you’re travelling with me you’ll be able to able to understand almost everything you hear. It’s a gift from the TARDIS, she translates languages inside your head”, The Phoenix continued. _That’ll come in handy_ Mickey thought. He was a little worried that he wasn’t going to be able to understand anything if they met any aliens that didn’t speak english. “I also have a friend onboard. Her name is Goose. She may look like a cat but she’s not. I’ll introduce you to her later”.

“I look forward to it”, Mickey said.

“There is just one more thing before we begin our journey together. Do not do anything stupid and reckless. I know there’ll be things to tempt you but please do your best to resist. You’ll have three chances. Get three strikes, you go home, understood?”

“I understand, 100%”, Mickey confirmed.

“Good. So you’ve got all of time and space at your fingertips, where would you like to start?” the Phoenix asked.

“There is somewhere I’d like to go”, Mickey replied and gave her the address to his grandmother’s place.

“Alright”, the Phoenix said “hold on. Maybe a little bumpy”. Mickey held onto the console while she piloted the ship through the time vortex. When it appeared in Rita Anne’s house, it went from red phone box to old clock.

Mickey did a double take upon seeing the outside “it’s changed”, he stated.

“That’ll be the chameleon circuit”, the Phoenix replied “allows her to blend into her environment”.

“Clever”, Mickey remarked.

“Yep”, the Phoenix agreed “Where exactly are we?” she asked looking around.

“This is my grandmother’s house, the day after she died”, Mickey said. He left the room, heading for the stairs.

“What happened?” the Phoenix asked, following.

“She fell down these stairs, broke her neck”, Mickey replied. He walked up the steps, stopping by the tear in the carpet. “This was the reason”, Mickey sat down “I meant to fix it for her…so many times and I never did” he plucked the frayed edges “I always wished I could turn back the clock…” he looked at her “you could take me back”.

“I could”, the Phoenix said, perching on a step.

“I can see her alive”, Mickey continued and the Time Lady nodded “but I wouldn’t be allowed to fix this, would I?” he tugged at the tear “cos it’ll change everything”.

“Yes, it would”, the Phoenix agreed. She was surprised at how sensible he was being. Anyone else would be jumping at the chance to save their loved ones. But not Mickey. It seemed she’d picked a good companion. “Do you wanna go somewhere else?” she asked.

“Please”, Mickey replied. They got up from the stairs and headed back to the TARDIS.

“Have you ever been to Hawaii?” the Time Lady questioned, opening the door.

“No”, Mickey answered.

“Oh, it’s an incredible place!” the Phoenix exclaimed “there’s whale watching, historical tours…and my personal favourite…a traditional Luau”.

Mickey smiled at her enthusiasm “Sounds like fun to me. Lets do it”, he said. The Time Lady threw him a grin and soon they were off to the little slice of paradise.

\-------------------

Rose walked through the door of the flat feeling rather emotionally drained after saying goodbye to her father. "Hey sweet…" Jackie trailed off when she saw how upset Rose looked "honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

The young woman shook her head, unable to form words. Her mother hugged her when she started to cry. Jackie held Rose while she sobbed, rubbing her back while saying quiet assurances to her. "Where's Mickey?" the 19 year old hiccupped. She needed to see him.

"He's not here", Jackie replied. Rose frowned at that.

“Where is he?” she asked “the Doctor got me back a minute after we left”.

“He’s gone travelling”, Jackie went into the kitchen, taking the postcard off the fridge “with someone called Nix”. Rose stared at the postcard, her sadness replaced with anger. The picture was of the Phoenix arm in arm with Mickey, both of them were laughing. With a shaking hand, she turned it over.

_Hola Jackie!_

_Having lots of fun is sunny Hawaii with my new friend Nix. She’s like the Doctor though the lady version. She’s really great, Jackie. She knows how to laugh and cut loose. She also doesn’t treat me like an idiot which is a nice bonus._

_Anyway I hope you’re alright_

_Mickey_

_Xx_

Rose handed it by to Jackie quickly otherwise she would’ve crushed it in her hand due to her anger. Oh she hated that Time Lady! “I’ve got to go”, the young woman told her mother and left before Jackie could respond. She stormed back to the TARDIS, shoving the door open roughly. “We need to go to Hawaii”, she demanded.

“Why?” the Doctor asked, wondering what had gotten her in such a foul mood.

“To get Mickey”, Rose replied “your _friend_ has taken him”.

“Phoenix has Mickey?” the Doctor repeated, surprised that she would even bother with the human. And how did she know about him for that matter?

“Yes!” Rose cried “and we have to get him away from her, now!”

“I’m not going to do that”, the Doctor said.

“What?! Why the hell not?” Rose exclaimed.

“Phoenix never forces anyone to go with her”, the Doctor calmly told her “Mickey _chose_ to go with her just like you decided to come with me. Must’ve seen something in him. She doesn’t tend to take just anyone with her”.

“What the hell could she have seen in Mickey!” Rose argued “ _You’re_ the one who calls him an idiot” the Doctor looks away, slightly ashamed of his treatment of the man.

“I was wrong to call him that”, he admitted much to Rose’s astonishment “if there’s one thing Phoenix always has is extraordinary companions. Never known her to break that pattern. So she had to have seen something that we missed”.

Rose let out an annoyed huff “But Mickey is mine, not hers”, she muttered.

The Doctor raised a brow, having heard that. If Mickey was truly hers why didn’t she stay with him? Or insisted that he had come with them? Humans…just when he thought he understood them…

\---------------------

The Phoenix sat on the plush red sofa, Goose curled up next to her while she looked through her holiday snapshots. She quietly chuckled at the one of Mickey with a lei around his neck and on his head, trying to do a hoola dance. The Time Lady paused at one of them together and smiled at it. She flipped it over and her smile grew seeing what Mickey had scrawled on the back.

_Nix and Mickey_

_Ohana_

She remembered what the man had said on the last day of their little trip. _Ohana means family. Family means…_ “Nobody gets felt behind or forgotten”, she murmured. The Phoenix flipped the photo over again, touching it and then her necklace “Ohana…always”.

The next thing she knew she was being shaken awake by Mickey. She must’ve fallen asleep on the sofa…admittedly she was overdue for a short rest. “Mickey? Whats up?” she asked rubbing her face as she sat up. Goose shot her a dirty look as she was disturbed when she moved but then went right back to sleep.

“I just had an idea I wanted to run by you first”, Mickey replied.

“What is it?” the Phoenix questioned patting the seat next to her.

“I want to get a tattoo”, he answered, sitting down.

“Are you sure? Tattoos are permanent”, the Phoenix informed him.

“I know but I just really wanna get one”, Mickey said.

“And what did you want to get?” the Time Lady queried.

“A phoenix”, Mickey replied “it’s a little crazy I know but I wanted to get something that honours you”.

“That’s really sweet”, the blonde alien said, touched by that. She already had a small tattoo on her left shoulder, a tree marked with the names of her companions and her brother of course. “I know just the place”, she said and jumped up from the sofa. She held out her hand and Mickey took it. The Time Lady pulled him to his feet and ran to the console room. Goose just watched them go with sleepy eyes before plopping her head back on her paws, dozing off.

\--------------------------

Mickey stared down at his new tattoo on his arm, turning it this way and that. “You happy with it?” the Phoenix asked, coming out of the back room, rolling her shoulder.

“I am”, he replied “what did you get?”

In response the Phoenix turned around to show the tree on her shoulder blade. “My Ohana tree. Every name on it used to be a companion of mine and by extension, my family. Now you’re a part of it too”, she explained. Mickey smiled at his name on a branch. Seeing it with everyone else who’d travelled with the Phoenix made him feel like he was a part of something…bigger. The Phoenix turned around “its my way of honouring them. In a way they make me who I am”. The pair left the tattoo parlour. “All my companions are special”, the Phoenix said after a moment “and sometimes a bit nuts. There was this one time I had a group, they called themselves the Writing Warriors. They’re one of a kind. Completely bonkers but in a good way”.

“The Writing Warriors?” Mickey asked, eyebrows raised.

“That’s what they called themselves on this site I found”, the Time Lady replied “something beginning with a D, I think. The funny thing is I met them individually, didn’t even realise it until they all gotten together and one of them….Raven I believe told me that they were the group I discovered”.

“Some coincidence”, Mickey remarked “so what happened to them?”

“They were feeling homesick”, the Phoenix answered. She smiled wistfully at the thought her former companions “they had a weird obsession with throwing people into black holes. They didn’t do it though”. Mickey laughed, imagining that.

“What about you other companions?” he asked.

“Sarah Jane travelled with me for a little bit after the Doctor dropped her off. And River…well she’s complicated for lack of a better word. But she’s great, a whole load of fun. River travels with me from time to time”, the Time Lady explained.

“Do you think I’ll meet any of them some time?” Mickey questioned. He’d like to meet the other companions face to face, to found out more about the group to which he had now been made a part of.

“Yeah, probably”, the Phoenix answered “never know when our paths may cross”.

“Do you think our path can cross to a restaurant or something? I’m starving”, Mickey said.

“I know a perfect place”, the Time Lady said looping her arm through his and leading him off.


	3. Bonding Time

“Blimey this is warm!” Mickey commented, stepping out of the TARDIS “thought we left the heat back in Hawaii”.

“Yeah it is warm isn’t it?” the Phoenix agreed “usually warm”.

“Trouble?” Mickey asked.

“Maybe”, the Phoenix agreed “or maybe the air con is broken. In any case we’re not here looking for trouble. We’re here to see the splendour of the Fourth great and bountiful Human Empire”. She took his hand and led him over to an Observation Deck “there she is”, the Time Lady said, looking down at the Earth “Planet Earth at it's greatest. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population ninety six billion. The hub of a galactic domain stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle”.

“Amazing”, Mickey remarked “you never would’ve guessed that we could reach these heights with all the troubles going on in my time. War…global warming…”

“Well, now you do”, the Pheonix said with a smile which Mickey returned.

“Oh my god, Mickey!” they heard Rose exclaim. The pair turned to see her standing there, staring open mouthed at the man. She rushed over to him, stopping short when she saw the tattoo “What the hell is that?!” she cried “you made him get a tattoo?”

“I didn’t make him get it, he wanted to”, the Phoenix said calmly.

Rose scoffed “a likely story”.

“Nix is right, it was my choice”, Mickey said “To honour her”.

The blonde human spluttered, unable to believe what she was hearing “Why would you want to honour her?” she demanded.

“Cos she’s my friend, my family”, Mickey answered.

“I don’t believe this”, Rose said “what the hell have you done to my boyfriend?”

“Boyfriend?” Adam asked, appearing with the Doctor “I thought you didn’t have one”. Hurt flickered over Mickey’s face. His girlfriend flirted with another guy…made him think she was single. Did she not care about him?

“Well I do”, Rose said.

“Actually… you don’t”, Mickey said. Now it was Rose’s turn to look hurt.

“Y-you’re breaking up with me?” she asked.

Mickey nodded “Yeah, I am”, he confirmed “have fun with your new…friend”. He then pushed past her without another word. Rose hurried after him.

“Mickey, wait! Adam’s nothing, honest!” she called.

“You sure know how to pick ‘em”, the Phoenix remarked to the Doctor “I’m gonna take Mickey away from here, I’m sure you understand”. The Time Lord nodded. He had hoped that if their paths crossed, that she would stay for a bit. Seems to be too much to hope for when he had Rose with him. The Time Lady squeezed Adam’s shoulder as she passed “don’t let her words get to you”, she whispered “you’re capable of great things”.

“You’re making a mistake Mickey!” she heard Rose argue as she approached her ship “you don’t want to break up with me”.

“Yes I do. I’m sorry Rose but you’ve changed and not for the better”, Mickey said. Rose noticed the Phoenix and stormed over her to her.

“This is all your fault!” she snarled, raising her hand to strike the Time Lady when the Phoenix grabbed hold of her wrist.

“Don’t ever do that again”, she said very calmly. The Phoenix released her wrist, stepped around her and unlocked the TARDIS. Rose watched, fuming as Mickey followed the Time Lady into the ship and it vanished. “Are you alright?” the Phoenix asked Mickey after getting the TARDIS into the time vortex.

The man shrugged “honestly? I don’t know”, he admitted “I just couldn’t stay in a relationship with someone like that”.

The Phoenix put an arm around him “do you know what you need? A spin on the go kart track”, she said. Mickey blinked at her.

“You have a go kart track?” he asked. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting from her ship, as it was sentient anything was possible…but a go kart track was the last thing he was expecting.

“Yep”, the Phoenix “so how about it?”

“Oh, I’m in”, Mickey said.

The Time Lady smiled “great! Let’s go”, she said “just letting you know that I will win”, she added as they walked.

“I don’t think so Nix, I’m great at driving”, Mickey told her.

“Is that a challenge Mick?” the Phoenix asked.

“Why? Scared I’m gonna beat you?” Mickey teased.

“Nope cos I’m going to be beat you”, the Time Lady said.

“Oh, no you won’t”, Mickey playfully shot back.

\------------------------

The Doctor internally groaned when Rose started complaining again. He was starting to regret dropping Adam off at home. “Stop”, he ordered “I will not have you talking about the Phoenix like that anymore”.

“But she –“ Rose started.

“No buts”, the Doctor cut in “if you don’t stop this attitude, you’ll be send home as well”.

Rose opened her mouth to argue but closed it when he gave her a look which told her not to push it. “Fine”, she said none too happy about being given a threat to be sent home because of the Phoenix. Man she really, really didn’t like her!

\----------------

The Phoenix laughed as she watched Mickey do his victory dance after beating her at the race…though she let him win. Not that she was going to tell him, ever. “I told you I’d win!” he cheered “I told you!”

“Yeah you did”, the Phoenix agreed “all hail Mickey Smith! King of the Go Kart!”

Mickey struck a pose making the Time Lady laugh harder. The TARDIS let out an amused hum as she watched Mickey prance around, her firebird laughing at him. It was nice to see them having fun, joking about. Her pilot needed someone to make her happy especially what she’d witnessed during her very brief stint in the war.

Once Mickey had gotten his victory dance out of his system, the Phoenix took him back to the console room. “Where are we off to now?” Mickey asked.

“Depends”, the Time Lady replied “how would you like to have lunch in zero gravity?”

“Sounds like an interesting lunch”, Mickey answered “I’m in”.

The Phoenix smiled “great”, she said and proceeded to pilot the ship to the destination she had in mind. 

\--------------------

“How are you managing it?” Mickey asked as he chased after an escaped chip.

“Practice”, the Phoenix replied snagging the chip as it passed, handing it to him “I’ve been coming here for a while”. The pair spent a good couple of hours eating their lunch in zero gravity. Mickey had a lot of fun learning how to do little tricks in the air while attempting to eating his food. It was safe to say they both looked at little messy when they’d finished. But neither of them didn’t care, they’d enjoyed themselves too much.

“Oh man that was fun”, Mickey remarked after they got back to the TARDIS “can we do that more often?”

“We can have lunch there every week if you like”, the Phoenix offered.

“I’d like that”, Mickey said. He plucked his shirt and made a face “I’m gonna clean myself up”, he added.

“Yeah, probably a good idea”, the Phoenix agreed. The pair headed off into the depths of the TARDIS, splitting off to go to their own rooms. “Hey sweetie”, she greeted to Goose who was slumbering on the bed “got some food for ya”. That had the feline wide awake, leaping off the bed, looking up at her expectedly. The Phoenix took out a small paper bag and dumped the leftovers into a bowl. “Enjoy”, she said and then went into her adjoining bathroom to have a shower.

In the Doctor’s TARDIS, Rose was laying on her bed, staring at a photo of Mickey. Did she really make a mistake flirting with Adam? It was only a bit of harmless fun, she didn’t think it was that big a deal but seeing how hurt Mickey was and breaking up with her…

She sighed setting the photo aside. She had to get him back. But how? He was already convinced that she’d changed too much. Rose sat up. That was it! she needed to show him that the Rose he’d fallen in love with wasn’t gone. Though there was one problem…”Phoenix”, she grumbled flopping back down. That Time Lady was a real pain!

\--------------

The next time they were in the console room, the Phoenix was making some repairs. “Is the anything I can do to help?” Mickey asked. He didn’t really want to be standing around doing nothing like a spare part. He waited for her to shoot him down in a similar way to the Doctor but instead she replied with

“Plenty of things” she patted the spot next to her under the console and Mickey joined her “I’m making a few adjustments with the controls, couple didn’t feel like they were working properly”, the Pheonix explained “I’d like you to hold these wires out of the way please” she instructed wiggling the wires in her hand. Mickey took them from her and she raised her sonic. She looked at the tool for a moment before saying “Actually , I’d like you to fix the circuit”.

Mickey looked at her surprised “you want me to do it?” he asked.

“Why do you look so surprised?” the Phoenix counter questioned “I teach all my companions how to do basic repairs”.

“Well, it’s just that…I once asked the Doctor out of curiosity and he told me flat out that I wouldn’t understand”, Mickey stated.

“That’s the difference between me and the Doctor. I want you to learn about these kinds of things”, the Phoenix told him. She held the sonic out to him and Mickey took it. “Right, all you have to do is hold it to the circuit, press the button and think”, she explained “that simple”.

Mickey did as she said while she kept the wires out of the way. “Is it fixed?” he asked

“Lets see”, the Phoenix replied and scooched out from under the console, Mickey doing the same. He watched her try out the controls, nodding in satisfaction. “Yep everything is working perfectly”, the Time Lady said, pleased.

“That’s good”, Mickey said “so where are we off to now?”

“Well I’m thinking we should set the controls to random and see where we end up”, the Phoenix suggested.

“You sure that’s not reckless?” Mickey asked in a teasing tone “cos it sure sounds like it”.

“Not if I check out where we’ve landed every time”, the Phoenix countered playfully “then its just a calculated risk”.

“Yeah, yeah”, Mickey said with a grin “sounds pretty reckless to me”.

“But you’re still in though, aren’t you?” the Phoenix asked.

“Of course I am!” Mickey said “Can’t let you go off into the unknown without me!”

The Time Lady smiled “great”, she said and flicked the switch to set the controls for random “want to do the honours?” she asked gesturing to the lever that would sent the ship off on their next adventure.

“How about together?” Mickey suggested, placing his hand on it.

“Alright”, the Phoenix agreed. She set her hand on top of his and they pulled the lever together.


	4. A Pirates Life

Mickey frowned at the doors when he heard a knock. “Is that me or was there a knock at the doors?” he asked the Phoenix.

“No, I heard it too”, the Time Lady replied.

“But we’re in the time vortex. Who or what could be knocking?” Mickey questioned.

“Lets find out”, the Phoenix answered. She made her way over to the doors and pulled them open “watch out!” she shouted, ducking out of the way as an object flew in. Mickey hit the carpeted floor. The Phoenix quickly closed the doors and watched the object bounce around the room a bit before it zoomed towards her. She grabbed it as it got within inches of her face.

“It’s a…message in a bottle?” Mickey stated, confused “that’s a bit weird”.

“Not even remotely”, the Phoenix said “he would only send me this in an emergency”, she added moving to the console. 

“Who?” Mickey asked.

“A friend I made a long time ago”, the Phoenix replied “a pirate”.

“Hence the message in a bottle”, Mickey nodded “gotcha”.

“Yep” the Phoenix said, popping the p. She uncorked the bottle “I hope his emergency isn’t that he’s about to be hanged again”.

“Does that happen often?” Mickey asked.

“Knowing Captain Jack Sparrow…yes”, the blonde answered. The Phoenix gingerly removed the small slip of paper from the glass bottle.

“What’s it say?” Mickey questioned, moving closer to read it.

“Just one word ‘help’”, the Phoenix said. She stuck the paper in her pocket and tossed the bottle to Mickey. “Right, put that bottle away and prepare to set sail. We have a pirate to save”, she added “now there’s a sentence I never thought I would say”, the Time Lady remarked. Mickey complied with her request and then quickly grabbed hold of the console. The Phoenix proceeded to pilot the TARDIS to where the message was sent from.

\------------------

Captain Jack Sparrow looked up when he heard footsteps coming down the stone stairs “Nyx! Me old mate!” he cheered, seeing the Time Lady appear along with an unfamiliar man.

“Jack”, the Phoenix greeted “dare I ask what you did this time?”

“Nothin’”, Jack replied “now get me out of here!”

“I find it hard to believe you got arrested for doing nothing”, the Phoenix said “scratch that…I can see it happening…” she sighed “Ok, let’s get you free”.

“Alright!” the pirate jumped to his feet “Use your little buzzy stick thing and open this door”, he added mimicking holding something and swishing it around.

“It’s a sonic screwdriver”, Mickey corrected as the Phoenix took it out of her pocket.

“Just go with buzzy stick thing”, she told him quietly “it’s easier for him to remember even when he’s drunk”. She flashed her sonic over the lock and in unlocked. Jack pushed open the creaky cage door.

“Thanks Nyx”, he said “you wouldn’t happen to have any rum on you?”

The Phoenix shook her head “I’m afraid not”, she replied.

Jack grumbled “Why is the rum always gone?” he complained.

“You keep guzzling it like there’s no tomorrow”, the Phoenix reminded him.

“Touché, love”, Jack reluctantly agreed “in any case I need rum!” he declared. Jack put his hat and other things that the soldiers had taken from him on and the trio left. They hadn’t made it very far when they were met by Will Turner.

“Captain Jack Sparrow?” he asked. Jack ducked behind the Phoenix and Mickey making the Time Lady roll her eyes.

“Depends. Who’s asking, kid?” she questioned.

“Will Turner”, Will answered a bit offended by being called a ‘kid’. The woman standing in front of him had to be about Elizabeth’s age. Not old enough to call him that. Jack poked his head out at the name.

“That would be short of William, I imagine. Good strong name”, he commented and stepped out behind the pair fully “no doubt name for your father, eh?”

“Yes”, Will confirmed.

“Then I am indeed Captain Jack Sparrow”, Jack said “what is it you need?”

“To find Miss Swann. They took her last night”, Will explained.

“Oh, so it is that you found a girl!” Jack said “I would be happy to help you rescue your bonnie lass”.

“You would?” Will asked, a bit surprised. He hadn’t expected it to be this easy since the pirate was already free.

“Most definitely”, Jack replied. He turned to the Phoenix and Mickey “what say you, Nyx? Want to help?”

Mickey and the Phoenix exchanged looks “I’m in if you are”, Mickey said. He was actually a little excited of the prospect of going on an adventure with a pirate.

The Time Lady glanced at Jack “Aye, I’m in”, she said.

\--------------------

 _Should’ve seen this coming_ the Phoenix thought as she walked out onto the plank. She turned to face Barbosa and his crew “This isn’t the last you’ve seen on us”, she said.

“I think it is missy. There’s no way off the island”, Barbosa said and laughed, the rest the pirates laughed too.

“Underestimate us at your own peril”, the Time Lady said in a warning tone “be seeing ya” and with that she did a backflip off the plank, landing in the water alongside Jack, Mickey and Elizabeth. The four of them swam to the island nearby. “You alright Mickey?” the Phoenix asked as she unlaced her boots and tugged them off.

“I’m fine”, he replied squeezing the water from his pirate style shirt. The Phoenix had the idea of dressing for the time period as it meant less questions. Also she told him Jack was unlikely to recognise her in her normal get up. “This is not as bad as being eaten by a wheelie bin” that earned him a raised brow from the Time Lady “don’t ask”.

“Ok”, the Phoenix said. She removed the sash her waist, twisting it, watching the water come out.

“That’s it? You’re not gonna press?” Mickey questioned, rather surprised. Anybody would’ve asked him to explain himself.

“You said not to ask, so I’m not”, the Phoenix replied taking several items out of her pockets. She tapped her sonic against her palm, testing it and smiling when the tip lit up. She knew her pockets sealed themselves when she hit the water, protecting the stuff inside but she had to make sure. “You’re allowed to have secrets Mickey as am I”.

“So, how are we going to get off this island?” Mickey asked pulling his boots off to allow them to dry and to let the sun get to his feet as they were a little damp too.

“Well…” the Phoenix started only to be cut off by Jack cheering

“I GOT RUM!”

The pair glanced behind them to see the pirate standing there with a big smile on the face, waving a bottle at them. Mickey snorted at the sight which set the Phoenix off. “Fancy trying a bit of rum?” the Time Lady asked once they’d stopped laughing.

“Isn’t that a bit stupid and reckless?” Mickey countered “and your rule is that I shouldn’t be doing that”.

“Mickey, we passed stupid and reckless a long time ago”, the Phoenix said “besides we were helping Jack so the rule doesn’t apply in this instance”.

“Lets go try some rum then”, Mickey said getting up. He held out his hands, the Phoenix took them and he pulled her to her feet. They walked quickly over the sand to join Jack.

Before long the quartet was dancing around a roaring fire, bottles of rum in their hands. “Yo! Ho! Yo ho, a pirates life for me!” Elizabeth, Jack and Mickey sang drunkenly. The Phoenix just laughed at them, her very high tolerance to alcohol meant she wasn’t the least bit tipsy. But she did know how to pretend to be.

“And really bad eggs!” the pirate added.

“Gotta love those bad eggs!” Mickey agreed. He stumbled away from the fire, falling onto the sand.

“You alright there Mick?” the Phoenix asked.

“Couldn’t be alrighter Cap’n”, Mickey replied in a very bad pirate voice “you know we should get a ship. A proper ship. And sail the high seas”, he suggested, waving his bottle around.

“Would be one heck of an adventure”, the Time Lady agreed.

“Yep”, Mickey said with a hiccup. His joyous expression left his face, a sad one replacing it “Rose wouldn’t let me drink. Wicked ex of the West” he griped. A grin appeared on his face and he started laughing “she’s a wicked witch!” the Phoenix just watched him, highly amused by his drunken antics. Mickey slung an arm over her “not like you. You’re awesome”.

“Thanks”, the Time Lady said.

“You’re really awesome”, Mickey continued “the awesomest awesome person I know” he arm slipped from her shoulders and he fell asleep.

“So are you Mickey”, the Phoenix quietly agreed “once of the most awesome people I’ve ever met”. She laid down on the sand, arm behind her head and looked up at the stars. “Drink up me hearties, yo ho”, she murmured and closed her eyes.

The Time Lady shot up into a sitting position when she smelt smoke. She jumped to her feet upon seeing the flames. “No!” Jack shouted at Elizabeth as she tossed another barrel onto the fire “Stop! Not good!”

“What’s going on?” the Phoenix asked rushing to his side.

“She’s burning the rum!” the pirate exclaimed.

“Yes the rum is gone”, Elizabeth confirmed, walking towards them.

“Why’s the rum gone?” Jack asked, in a complete panic over the loss of his favourite drink.

“One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into the complete scoundrels”, Elizabeth argued “two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me. Do you think there is even the slightest chance that they won’t see it?”

“But why is the rum gone?” Jack repeated.

The Phoenix shook her head. She could see the logic in Elizabeths actions though it was probably a good idea to have saved a couple of bottles for the pirated. The blonde haired human sat on the sand, watching the sea “just wait, give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you’ll see white sails on that horizon”, Elizabeth said.

Jack threw his hands up in the air, frustrated and annoyingly sober. “She burned the rum”, he told the Phoenix again. The Time Lady patted him on the arm and went to go rouse her companion.

“Wha?” Mickey mumbled eyeing her sleepily as she shook him awake.

“Time to get up”, the Phoenix said. Mickey groaned as he sat up.

“Ugh I drank too much…” he groaned, holding his head. The Time Lady took out a small phial from her skirt pocket.

“This’ll help with the hangover”, she said and Mickey drank it.

“Thanks”, he said and then sniffed “is something burning?”

“Yeah. The rum”, the Phoenix replied “Elizabeth decided to use it all to make a smoke signal”.

Mickey made a face “How mad is Jack?” he asked.

“Very”, the Phoenix answered.

“How mad would he be if he knew that you had some left?” Mickey questioned, holding up her bottle. It was half empty.

“Lets see”, the Phoenix answered taking the bottle from him. She went back to where the pirate had been standing, hiding the bottle behind her back in case Elizabeth happened to spot it. Luckily she was too focused on watching the sea. Unfortunately Jack was no longer standing there. She looked around and saw him walking off in a huff. The Time Lady raced after him.

“Leave me be Nyx”, Jack said when she joined him.

“Ok. I guess I’ll have to finish this rum all on me onesie”, the Phoenix said. She raised the bottle to her lips only to have Jack snatch it from her. “You’re welcome”, she said as he took a large swig. Jack squinted in the distance and spotted a large ship.

“There’ll be no living with her after this”, he complained.

“Nope. Not at all”, the Phoenix agreed.

\------------------------

“This is insane!” Mickey exclaimed as he fought alongside the Phoenix, their swords clashing with the cursed pirates “zombie pirates!”

Thanks to Elizabeth’s smoke signal, they were saved by Commodore Norrington only to end up in their current predicament, on the Isle de Muerta, fighting for their lives against immortal opponents. “When you’ve been with me long enough” the Phoenix dodged a swing of a sword “you’ll learn that there’s always something weirder out there”. She disarmed her opponent and kicked him away.

Mickey stopped and looked at her, incredulous “weirder than zombie pirates?!” he exclaimed. The Phoenix threw her sword at his opponents head making him stumble back.

“Yes. Much weirder”, she confirmed. She walked over the pirate, yanked her sword out of his head before she chopped it off.

“If anyone at home heard about this I would be thrown in the nut house”, Mickey remarked as they backed away from the headless pirate, who lumbered clumsily towards them, arms out.

“If that happened Mickey, I would break you out”, the Phoenix promised “Ohana, remember?” Mickey grinned at her. An angry shout got their attention, it was the other pirate, the one the Time Lady had kicked away. They exchanged grins, raised their swords and launched into battle.

Elsewhere in the cave, two more fights were ensuing. Jack vs Barbosa. Will and Elizabeth vs three zombie pirates. That is until the Phoenix and Mickey got the attention of the one of the pirates, leaving it two vs two.

The fights continued until Jack sliced his palm open while holding the coin he’d taken from the chest and he tossed it to Will, who caught it. Barbosa pointed his gun at Elizabeth making her stop moving. Two gunshots rang out, one from Barbosa’s gun, the other from Jack’s. The former’s shot completely missed its target as the Phoenix pushed Elizabeth out of the way just in time, catching the round in the shoulder. The latter’s shot hit its mark perfectly, Barbosa’s heart.

He turned to Jack “ten years you’ve carried that pistol and now you waste your shot”, he said.

“He didn’t waste it”, Will said from where he stood next to the stone chest. Barbosa spun around in time to watch the blood covered coins drop into the chest with the other pieces. He dropped his sword and pulled back his shirt to see blood starting to come through his undershirt.

“I feel…cold”, Barbosa breathed and fell backwards on the pile of treasure, dead. Mickey rushed over to the Phoenix, helping her up, mindful of her injury.

“I’ll live”, she assured him, pressing a hand to her shoulder, seeing his worried look. Mickey glanced to the body of Barbosa.

“So it’s over then”, he stated and the Time Lady nodded.

“Yeah, its over”, she confirmed.


	5. Jar of dirt!

“Why did I think it was a good idea to let him have rum again?” the Phoenix said to herself as she chased a drunk Mickey who was waving a jar of dirt around shouting

“I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt!”

The Time Lady heard the sound of the Doctor’s TARDIS appearing but paid no mind as she as still trying to catch Mickey. For someone very drunk, he was running pretty fast. She very nearly collided with him when he suddenly stopped, gaping at the police box on the sand. “There’s a blue box…” he said in amazement. Mickey booped her on the nose, cackled and ran off shouting about his jar of dirt. The Phoenix sighed and ran after him.

The Doctor, Rose and the newest edition, Jack Harkness stepped out of the TARDIS to see Mickey running about like a lunatic waving a jar around. “What the hell is going on?” Rose asked watching the Phoenix chase after him. Both Time Lady and human where in pirate outfits for some reason.

“I have no idea”, the Doctor replied. Mickey stopped running and waved at them.

“Hey guys! I have a jar of dirt!” he announced and bounded towards them “isn’t it cool?”

“Are you drunk?” Rose asked eyeing him.

“Not even a little”, Mickey slurred.

“Did you get him drunk?” the blonde demanded to the Time Lady as she joined them, slightly out of breath.

“Unintentionally”, the Phoenix answered “he found out about the delights of rum”.

“Love rum!” Mickey declared with a fist pump.

“Got anymore?” Jack asked.

“Nooo. My rum”, Mickey said, hugging the jar of dirt to himself giving the man a serious look but it looked like a child pouting. The Phoenix shook her head fondly at him. 

“How could you be so irresponsible!” Rose shouted at the Phoenix “you should taking care of him, not letting him get drunk on rum!”

“Oh lay off Rose”, Mickey shot back “wicked ex of the west”.

Rose’s mouth dropped open in outrage. “This is all your fault!” she exclaimed angrily, pointing at the Phoenix.

“Yes it is”, the Time Lady agreed “cos for once in his life, Mickey is having fun. Which includes getting drunk on rum…”

“And fighting zombie pirates!” Mickey added “oh, Nix can we find more zombie pirates to fight? That was fun”.

“Well… I have a confession to make Mickey”, the Phoenix said “I am a zombie pirate”, she stage whispered. Mickey stepped back, comically gaping at her. Rose was very startled when he dropped the jar of dirt onto the sand and drew a sword!

“Avast ye scurvy zombie pirate!” Mickey shouted. The Phoenix quickly drew her own sword, bringing it up to block his attack. “You’ll never beat the great Captain Jack Sparrow!”

“We will see, for I am the cursed pirate Captain Nyx Barbosa!” the Time Lady said in a pirate accent.

“Stop them Doctor!” Rose cried as they began to fight “she’s going to hurt him!”

The Time Lord shook his head “she wouldn’t do that”, he said.

“Well, I can’t stand here”, Rose said and marched over to the duelling pair “stop this! It’s insane!”

“He’s fine Rose, lighten up”, the Phoenix said calmly.

“The hell he isn’t”, Rose said and grabbed her wrist. In a swift movement, Mickey was on the floor and the Time Lady’s sword was pointed at the human.

“Don’t ever do that again”, the Phoenix said in a low angry tone, making Rose step back “I know what I’m doing. Mickey wouldn’t have been hurt. But you what you just did could have gotten you injured, you stupid girl!”

“Doctor!” Rose shouted, glancing back at him with a fearful look on her face.

The Doctor put his hands up “Sorry Rose, you’re on your own. You never make a Time Lady angry, especially not when she’s armed and called the Phoenix”.

“Is it bad for me to say that your friend holding a sword like that is turning me on?” Jack confessed. The Doctor shot a look at him “What? Pirate Time Lady is sexy”.

Trembling, Rose turned back to the Phoenix and waited to see what she would do. The Time Lady gave her one last glare before she lowered her sword and turned to Mickey, helping him sit up. “Sorry about that. I didn’t want you accidently harming that moron” she took a small bottle from her pocket, similar to the one she gave him to get rid of the hangover “here, this’ll sober you up”.

“Do I have to?” he pouted.

“Fun’s over Mick. At least for the moment”, the Phoenix told him. Mickey glanced over her shoulder at Rose.

“You always spoil my fun”, he said and he drank the liquid. Mickey shuddered as he felt it sobering up. The Phoenix pulled him up where he gave Rose an annoyed look. “Lets go Nix. I don’t want to be here anymore”, he said and she nodded.

“I think you should have a word with your companion”, the Time Lady said to the Doctor as she passed with Mickey “her attitude stinks”.

“I will”, he promised. The Doctor touched her arm “will I see you again?” he asked.

“Of course you will”, the Phoenix assured him.

\--------------------------

“Can’t believe her! Spoiling my fun”, Mickey grumbled as he walked up to the console.

“Well…there is a Simulation Room on this ship”, the Phoenix said slowly “what do you say Cap’n Jack Sparrow?” she asked in a pirate voice “fancy another duel?”

Mickey grinned “Aye!” he cheered. The Phoenix smiled at him and started the TARDIS up. The ship shook for a few moments before it stilled.

“Right lets go then”, she said and looped her arm through his and led him through the ship to the door marked Simulation Room. She pushed the door open to reveal a sandy beach rather like the one they’d just left.

Mickey smiled and entered the room, followed by the Phoenix. “My dirt!” he cried happily spotting an identical jar of dirt that he had left behind.

“Not just your dirt”, the Time Lady said and held up a bottle of rum.

Mickey took the bottle from her and took a big swig “Captain Nyx Barbosa be prepared to be beaten!” he declared, drawing his sword. The Phoenix took a drink from the bottle as well before drawing her own sword.

“You’ll never beat me Captain Sparrow!” she shouted and they clashed swords. Goose, who’d followed them inside, sat on the sand watching them. If the Flerken could smile, she would for she was very happy to see her mistress having fun. She had chosen well with her human companion.

In the Doctor’s TARDIS, the Time Lord was facing Rose, arms folded. “Your attitude has to stop”, he said “it’s childish and immature”.

“No it isn’t”, Rose insisted, stamping her foot.

Jack snorted, seeing this “Really? Cos you just stamped your foot like a child”, he pointed out. The blonde huffed angrily, turned and stormed away. The American rubbed his forehead “god I could do with a bottle of rum”, he muttered.

“You and me both”, the Doctor agreed. Why oh why did he bring her onboard? He initially thought it was a good idea but it was very clear now that he had made a mistake. “Wish I had your talent for finding the special ones, Phoenix”, he murmured.

\--------------------

“Are you really, really sure about this?” Mickey asked the Time Lady. It was the next day and the Pheonix had announced that she wanted him to learn how to pilot the TARDIS.

“If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t offer”, the Phoenix told him “now lets begin”. Mickey listened intently as she proceed to teach him how to pilot the ship.

“What’s that?” he asked pointing to a light that started to flash.

“Fuel indicator”, the Phoenix replied “she needs to refuel”.

“What do we need, diesel or unleaded?” Mickey joked making the Time Lady laugh.

“Close”, she replied “wanna help me get her back to Earth?”

Mickey smiled at her and the pair got to work piloting the TARDIS through the time vortex back to his home planet. There was a thump signalling that the TARDIS had landed. “Right, it’ll take about a day for her to refuel”, the Phoenix said flicking a few switches “so I think a bit of exploration is in order to pass the time”.

“Hold on!” Mickey called as she strode towards the doors “shouldn’t we at least get dressed into something suitable for the 21st century?” he asked plucking the shirt he was wearing. They still hadn’t gotten out of their pirate outfits. The garments were rather comfortable.

“You can if you like”, the Phoenix replied “I think I’m gonna stay like this for a bit longer. Don’t really care if I get funny looks. I once wore a short toga with a pair of bunny slippers to meet the Queen” Mickey blinked at her, surprised “granted I had come from ancient Greece and my feet were hurting from those silly sandals. Liz Two was alright about it…though she does know who and what I am”.

“So…you’re gonna stay like that then?” Mickey asked, knowing her answer.

“Yep”, the Time Lady answered “if anyone asks I’ll tell them there’s a convention in town”.

“Well, if you’re staying like that, then I am too”, Mickey said stepping up next to her “we’ll get funny looks together”.

The Time Lady smiled at him “alright”, she said. There was a meow behind them and they glanced back to see Goose standing there, looking at them expectedly. “You can come too”, she said and he padded forward, brushing her body against her boot. The trio left the TARDIS, the Doctor, Rose and Jack leaving the Time Lord’s at the same time.

“Phoenix”, the Doctor greeted “still a pirate?”

The Time Lady shrugged “eh why not? Its fun” she glanced at Jack “who’s this? Didn’t get an introduction last time”.

The American stepped forward, holding his hand out “Captain Jack Harkness”, he said and the Phoenix shook it.

“Captain Jack, huh?” the Time Lady glanced at Mickey “should hide the rum”. The man snickered at that. “Sorry, we just met a pirate…also called Captain Jack”.

“Small world”, Jack commented.

“This is Mickey Smith, my companion and friend”, the Phoenix said, introducing him “and my cat, Goose”. The Flerken meowed in greeting. Now it was Rose’s turn to snicker.

“Goose? Really?”

The Phoenix looked at her unimpressed “Yes. Goose. That is her name. And I wouldn’t laugh if I were you. She’s a Flerken”.

An astonished expression appeared on Jack’s face “no way! I never thought I’d see one”, he said, rather excited “can I?” he asked gesturing to Goose.

“Sure”, the Phoenix replied “be careful though. She’s a bit wary around new people”, she warned. Jack crouched down, holding his hand out. He smiled when Goose rubbed her head against his fingers. “She likes you”, the Phoenix commented, kneeling down to give the little girl a scratch “you’re one of the few people she likes straight away”. She looked up at Rose “Do you want to pet her?” she questioned.

Rose shook her head “no thank you”, she said “rather not touch the alien cat”.

“Suit yourself”, the Phoenix said, not too offended. If she pissed off Goose, the Flerken could eat her for all she cared. She stood up as did Jack “so what brings you guys to Cardiff?”

“Refuelling”, the Doctor replied “You?”

“Same”, the Phoenix replied “What’ll we do for 24 hours then while we wait?”

“I don’t know about you guys but I would love to have a tour of your ship Phoenix”, Jack answered “and maybe get a peek at some treasure?” he winked at her.

The Phoenix merely smiled at him “That’ll never happen Jack”, not in a thousand years”, she said.

“I’ll take that as a challenge”, Jack stated.

“Take it how ever you want. Its not gonna happen”, the Phoenix told him.

“I think we should get some food, I’m hungry”, Mickey said slinging an arm around the Time Lady’s shoulders.

“Food it is”, the Phoenix agreed.


	6. Boom Town

The group listened to Jack’s story, Mickey and the Phoenix paying no attention to the funny looks they were getting from the others at the café. “I swear, six feet tall and with big tusks…”

“You're lying through your teeth!” the Doctor said.

“I'd have gone bonkers! That's the word - bonkers!” Rose cried.

“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean tusks! And it's woken, and it's not happy”, Jack continued “And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked…”

“Naked?!” Rose exclaimed.

“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me. And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are running! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…”

“I knew we should've turned left!” Mickey and the Phoenix said together. They grinned and high fived.

“That's my line!” Jack stated.

“Snooze ya loose”, the Phoenix retorted sticking her tongue out at him.

“Did you ever get your clothes back?” Mickey asked. The Doctor noticed the picture on the newspaper that the man on the next table was reading and snatched it from him.

“No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle. Didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes. I was shaking. It was unbelievable. It freaked me out, and by the time I got fifteen light years away I realised I'm like this”, Jack explained, holding his hand up, shaking.

“And I was having such a nice day”, the Doctor complained.

“What’s wrong?” the Phoenix questioned, concerned. The Time Lord showed them the newspaper. “Well…that’s put a crimp on our day”, the Time Lady remarked.

“I don’t follow”, Jack said, confused.

“That the Slitheen lady you told me about”, Mickey said to the Phoenix, who nodded “though I thought they were all destroyed when Downing Street blew up”.

“Looks like one survived and became Mayor of Cardiff”, the Phoenix said and stood up “lets go have a chat with madam Mayor”.

\---------------------

Anyone who saw the Phoenix marching up the steps of City Hall wearing her pirate get up wouldn’t be laughing, not when she had an expression on her face that told them not to mess with her. Even Rose was finding her rather scary. “All of you stay here”, she ordered “I’ll deal with the Slitheen” and with that she strode off to find Margaret’s office.

“Mickey, she said to stay”, Rose called when he went after the Time Lady.

“She’s my friend. She’s not dealing with this on her own”, he shouted over his shoulder.

“I’m with Mickey”, the Doctor said. He knew that look on her face, he had a similar one when he became the Oncoming Storm. And he was very aware that when she was like this, it wasn’t good for the person or being on the receiving end.

“Me too”, Jack agreed, hurrying after the Time Lord. 

“This is madness!” Rose cried. It was completely insane to not do what the pissed off Time Lady said but she followed them anyway.

“Uh, excuse me, you’re not allowed to go in there”, Idris Hopper said to the Phoenix when she stormed up to the office door. She just threw him a look which made him shrink back, afraid. Inside the office, Margaret jumped several feet into to the air when the door was flung open and a very angry Time Lady stood there.

“Hello Margaret”, she said calmly which was even more unnerving.

“You…” Margaret said, trying to appear unafraid and failing.

“I see you survived”, the Phoenix remarked pushing the door closed behind her “are there any more or is it just you?”

“I-it’s just me”, Margaret replied. Mock sympathy appeared on the Time Lady’s face.

“Aw the poor little lamb is all alone”, she mocked “and decided to become Mayor. Not at all suspicious” the Phoenix placed her hands on the desk, leaning forward “what are you up to?”

“Nothing! I swear”, Margaret insisted. The Phoenix raised a brow, not believing her.

“Prove it”, she challenged. The Slitheen got up from the chair as the door to the office opened. “Told you guys to stay put”, the Phoenix said to the Doctor and the others.

“We didn’t want you to deal with her own your own”, Mickey said, stepping face. The Phoenix’s angry expression softened.

“Thanks Mick”, she said. The Phoenix turned back to Margaret “Now, why don’t you prove to us, you’re not up to anything bad”, she said. The disguised Slitheen took the group to the Exhibition Room where a model of a power station sat.

“A nuclear power station”, the Phoenix stated.

“I told you I wasn’t doing anything bad”, Margaret told her “A philanthropic gesture. I've learnt the error of my ways”.

“So it’s a coincidence that its right on top of the rift then”, the Doctor said.

“What rift would that be?” Margaret asked ‘innocently’.

“A rift in space and time”, Jack replied “If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go…schwwwuphboom!” the American made an exploding motion with his hands.

The Doctor inspected the model “This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity”, he said. That had the Phoenix shoving the Slitheen against the wall, sword against her throat.

“Not up to anything bad, huh? Looks like you’re trying to destroy the planet again!” she said angrily.

“Shouldn’t we stop her?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly.

“Its best to let her get it out”, the Doctor admitted. There was no stopping the Phoenix when she was like this and in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he wanted to.

“You’re not going to get away with it Margaret. Earth is protected by me and the Doctor”, the Phoenix continued “I think should give the Judoon a call. They’ll know what to do you. Or maybe I’ll take you back to your home planet…”

“Please take me to the Judoon”, Margret pleaded “I’ll be executed slowly…painfully if I go back to Raxacoricofallapatorius”.

“No more than you deserve”, the Phoenix said.

“But why would she do try to destroy the Earth again? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself”, Mickey pointed out.

“Oh, but she's clever”, the Doctor remarked. He prised off the middle section of the model and turned it over to reveal a circuit. “Fantastic”, he stated.

“Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?” Jack asked making the Phoenix look over.

“Couldn't have put it better myself”, the Doctor said.

“Keep an eye on her”, the Phoenix said to Mickey, who nodded. Goose who’d been watching the proceeds quietly, padded over to join Mickey in Slitheen watch. The Phoenix sheathed her sword and moved over to the Doctor.

“This is quite advanced”, she commented, taking it from him and inspected it “you stole this”, she added, glancing at Margaret.

“Is it a weapon?” Rose asked.

The Phoenix shook her head “no, it’s just transport”, she answered.

Jack took it from and set it onto the floor “The extrapolator protects you with a force field so when the power station explodes, you’d be safe. You can ride the resulting shock wave all the way out of the solar system”, he explained, miming surfing.

“And it would've worked. I’d have surfed away from this dead end dump and back to civilisation”, Margaret said bitterly.

“You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?” Mickey asked, incredulous.

“Like stepping on an anthill”, Margaret shrugged. Goose hissed at the Slitheen and the Phoenix scooped her up.

“No, you can’t eat her. As much as I would like you too”, the Time Lady said to the Flerken “the punishment doesn’t fit the crime”.

“How'd you think of the name?” the Doctor suddenly asked, now eyeing the posters on the wall.

“What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh”, Margaret replied.

“I know, but how did you think of it?” the Doctor pressed.

“I chose it at random, that's all. I don't know. It just sounded good. Does it matter?” the Slitheen questioned, confused. She didn’t know what relevance it had to the current situation.

“Blaidd Drwg”, the Doctor muttered frowning at the banner. He knew what that meant, it was a phrase he’d heard and seen several times before.

“What’s wrong?” the Phoenix asked going over to him, Goose still in her arms. Though the Flerken shifted to eye the Slitheen over her shoulder.

“We’ve been seeing that phrase wherever we go”, the Doctor answered “Bad Wolf”.

“How can it be following us?” Rose asked, worried.

“I’m sure it’s just a coincidence”, the Doctor assured her. 

“I’ve never heard of something happening like that before”, the Phoenix remarked.

“See? Nothing to worry about”, the Doctor said to Rose.

The Phoenix glanced at Margaret “I think we should get her somewhere secure while we wait to leave”, she said. Goose meowed. “No, Goose you are not going to eat her!”

“Uh…why does she want to eat me?” the Slitheen asked, very worried.

“Cos he’s a Flerken and she really doesn’t like you”, the Phoenix answered.

Margaret’s eyes went comically wide “No!” she exclaimed “I’ll do anything just keep that thing away from me”.

“I’m sorry…what’s a Flerken?” Rose questioned, with a frown. She didn’t understand why the alien was so afraid of a little kitty cat.

“They’re a race of aliens with a unique physiological trait. They have pocket universe’s inside of them”, the Phoenix explained “which allow them to swallow objects for protection or enemies”.

Rose shifted on the spot, eyeing the cat warily “and you keep him as a pet?” she asked.

“He’s not a pet. He’s my friend”, the Time Lady corrected “and I promised a friend that I would take care of him”.

“So who’s ship are we taking her to?” Jack questioned.

“Mine”, the Phoenix replied “got the perfect place for her”.

\-------------------

“Welcome to my TARDIS”, the Phoenix said as she entered the ship. Jack and Rose gaped at the interior “Don’t touch anything. I’ll be back in a minute”.

“This ship is impossible”, Margaret breathed trying to take in a much as she could while the Time Lady frog marched her to god knows where “How do you get the outside around the inside?”

“If I told you I’d have to get Goose to eat you”, the Phoenix replied “and I still might do that anyway”.

“Simulation Room?” Margaret said, brows raised when they stopped by a door “doesn’t sound scary”.

The Phoenix simply smirked at her, opened the door and shoved her inside. She closed the door, ignoring the Slitheen’s pleas to let her out. “Seal up the door, I’ll be back in 24 hours”, the Time Lady instructed and the doorway vanished “thanks, old girl”. Goose plonked herself by the wall where the door used to be. “Good girl”, she said stroking her fur.

“Is Margaret secure?” the Doctor asked when she came back to the console room.

“Yup. I put her in the Simulation Room”, the Phoenix replied.

“I’m guessing its not showing her a nice sandy beach”, Mickey stated. She shook her head.

“No, it’s not”, the Phoenix said “she’s currently in a prison cell”.

“Which means we’ve got some time to kill”, Mickey said and she nodded.

“Well, I’d like to see more of your ship”, Jack said “is it all like this?” he gestured around the console room.

“Some bits are”, the Phoenix said “others not so much”.

“I can’t believe you have carpet”, Rose said rubbing her hands on it “you should have carpet in your TARDIS, Doctor. Would be nicer to land on than the metal grate”.

“It’s a luck of the draw, Rose. The TARDIS decides what the place looks like”, the Time Lady said “I could’ve just have easily had grating for the floor. Now let’s give you guys a tour”.

“Where to first?” Mickey asked.

“How about you choose?” the Phoenix suggested. Mickey rubbed his chin, thinking about where to go first. He then smiled.

“I know just the place to start”, he said “come on”. The Phoenix and Mickey led the others on a tour, the Time Lady allowing her companion to tell everyone about the different rooms.

“What’s this room?” Jack asked spotting a door with strange symbols on it.

“Its my memory room”, the Phoenix replied going over to it, tracing the carving on it “everyone I’ve ever been is inside”.

“Can we have a look?” Rose questioned. She was intrigued to find out more about the Time Lady.

“No”, the Phoenix answered.

“But…why not?” Rose pressed.

“My past is none of your business”, the Time Lady shot back a bit harsher than she meant. She sighed “I’m sorry Rose. I’m just not ready to go down memory lane….the war…” the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s ok Phoenix”, he said softly “you don’t have to show us”.

“Thank you”, the Phoenix said, grateful that he was here. At least she had someone who understood the pain she felt, the pain she did her best to hide through laughter and jokes. Jack looked at the pair, recognising the expression on the Time Lord’s face. It was love. “Let’s continue. Plenty more to see”, the Phoenix said and walked off, Mickey following. Rose trailed after them. The Doctor made to move as well when Jack stopped him.

“I saw that look”, he said “you’re in love with her”.

The Doctor could quite easily deny it but what was the point. He did love the Phoenix. He’d loved her for centuries. Though she never knew it. “Yeah, I do”, he admitted.

“How long…?” Jack asked.

“Almost 900 years”, the Doctor replied.

The former Time Agent gaped at him “T-that’s a long time”, he commented “a really long time to be in love with someone”.

The Doctor smiled and shook his head “Nah, not really”, he said “and I don’t plan on stopping either. Which means you should forget that challenge of yours”.

Jack put his hands up “don’t worry. Now I know she spoken for, relatively speaking, I’ll back off”, he assured him “Does she know?”

The Doctor shook his head “No, she doesn’t”, he replied.

“You should tell her”, Jack suggested “Who knows she….” He trailed off when the Time Lady appeared.

“Everything ok?” she asked.

“Yep. All good”, Jack replied “tell her”, he whispered to the Doctor before walking off, giving the Phoenix a smile as he passed.

“Phoenix there’s something I need to tell you”, the Time Lord said.

“What is it?” the Phoenix questioned. The Doctor stepped toward her, taking her hands.

“I…uh…” he swallowed “from the moment we met I….” the Doctor was cut off when Rose showed up.

“There you are!” she said “I was wondering what was keeping you”. Rose eyed their linked hands, feeling a spark of anger. But she chose not to voice it, very aware of the consequences if she did. “Mickey was about to show us some observatory thingy”

“Oh, you got to a good room”, the Phoenix commented. She took her hands out of the Doctor’s. “It can show you holograms of stars, planets and other universal phenomena”. She walked away and the Doctor internally sighed. That was one chance wasted. He was going to have to try again. And he was going to have to do it soon for once the 24 hours were up she was going to be gone, traveling across the stars with Mickey.

\--------------------

The Phoenix stood by her Memory Room a several hours later. She placed her hand on the wood once again tracing the craving on it. She took a breath a pushed it open. Inside where a collection of photographs all throughout her lives. There were also holograms her past selves, all seven of them. The Time Lady walked around the room, smiling at the different moments in time. She chuckled at some of the more funnier memories. The Time Lady paused at the photograph of her and her brother.

“I miss you”, she whispered, touching the photograph. She closed her eyes and a tear rolled down cheek.

“Nix?” Mickey spoke up, walking into the room “what’s wrong?”

“I haven’t been entirely truthful”, the Phoenix said quietly, wiping her tears away and turning to him “I’m not just a Time Lady. I’m the last. The Doctor and I are the last of our kind”. She sank to the floor and Mickey joined her “There was a war…I lost everything. My friends…my family…brother…” she touched her necklace, more tears falling.

“I’m so sorry”, Mickey said softly. He took her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers “I promise, I’m not going anywhere”, he vowed “Ohana, always”.

The Phoenix smiled through her tears “Ohana, always”, she whispered back. The Doctor walked past the opened doorway, pausing when he said the two of them. He was saddened to see the Time Lady upset but was glad Mickey was there. She’d definitely chosen her companion well.

\-------------------------

“All of you get ready”, the Phoenix said the next morning to the others “I’ll go get Margaret”. She went to the Simulation Room where Goose was still sitting there, eyeing the now appeared door. “Go wait with the others”, she said “I can handle her alone” the Flerken meowed at her “yes I can” she said firmly “now get going”. Goose shot her a look but padded off anyway. The Phoenix squared her shoulders, grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Margaret, who was now out of her skin suit, leapt out at her. The Phoenix dodged easily.

“I’m. Not. Going. Home!” the alien exclaimed swinging at the Time Lady. Each time, the Phoenix block or dodging her attacks. Suddenly Margaret fired at poison dart at her which she caught. Taking advantage of her distraction, the Slitheen surged forward and grabbed the blonde by the neck. The Phoenix gasped, clawing at her large green claw.

She then noticed Goose behind the Slitheen “If you know whats good for you, you’ll let me go”, she gasped.

“Never”, Margaret hissed.

“Your funeral”, the Phoenix said. Goose opened her mouth and several tentacles shout out, grabbing the Slitheen. The Time Lady was dropped to the floor and watched as the Flerken swallowed Margaret up. “Should’ve let me go”, the Phoenix said. Goose padded over to her and she stroked him. “Good girl. Now, whatever you do don’t have a Slitheen sized hairball. Not until we get to Raxacoricofallapatorius”, she told her sternly, wagging a finger. Goose just nudged her finger with her nose and she chuckled.


	7. Vale Novem

Mickey groaned as he came to. He rubbed his head and blinked, frowning at his surroundings. It looked like he was in a cupboard of some sort. He gave the door a push, shoving it harder when it wouldn’t budge. Mickey stumbled out into the TARDIS corridor, the lights flickering and bits sparking. At first he was confused and then he remembered. They not long come literally come back from seeing the fire rain of Iliri when everything started going haywire. Something had gotten onto the ship and the Phoenix went to the console room where there had been a big explosion… “Nix!” he shouted and took off. He coughed from the smoke that was in the room “Nix!” he shouted again “where are you?!”

Mickey carefully ventured further in skirting around pieces of debris and small fires, keeping his eyes peeled for the Time Lady. “Nix!” he cried spotting her pinned under part of a wooden beam. Goose was laying next to her mistress, looking at her worriedly. Mickey grabbed the wooden beam and heaved it off her. “Oh god”, he breathed seeing the extent of her injuries. He checked her pulse and let out breath of relief when he could feel her pulse, albeit a faint one. He took out his phone, thankful that the Time Lady had upgraded it and dialled the Doctor’s TARDIS.

 _“Hey Mickey”_ , the Time Lord greeted.

“Doctor you need to come quickly. Something’s happened”, Mickey said “Nix is hurt badly”. He heard the Time Lord say something in a language he didn’t understand but figured it was an alien curse word.

 _“I’m coming Mickey. Keep the phone on”_ , the Doctor ordered.

“I will”, Mickey promised. He set the phone down and gently touched the Phoenix’s face “hold on Nix”, he whispered “help is coming”. 

It wasn’t long before the TARDIS doors were flung open and the Doctor hurried in. He took one look at the Time Lady before he picked her up and strode out of the damaged ship. Mickey ran after him. Goose padded after the pair of them. She wasn’t about to let her mistress out of sight. “Whats going on?” Rose asked as the Doctor practically pushed past her, injured Phoenix in his arms. The Time Lord just ignored her. He was too worried about saving the Time Lady. Rose exchanged looks with Jack.

“Mickey you have to stay outside”, the Time Lord ordered, blocking the door when he tried to enter the medical bay as well. The Flerken squeezed between his legs and hopped up onto the bedside table, eyeing the unconscious Time Lady. 

“I’m not leaving her Doctor”, Mickey said, stubbornly shoving past him to stand at the Phoenix’s bedside. He took her hand “Don’t you dare go anywhere Nix”, he said in a warning tone “you’re the only family I have”, he added in softer voice. He watched the Doctor frantically work to save the Time Lady. “Isn’t that risky?” Mickey asked seeing the alien’s hands start to glow with regeneration energy “using that?”

“You know what it is?” the Doctor counter questioned a bit surprised.

Mickey nodded “Nix told me. That’s what you use to regenerate”, he explained.

“It can also be used to heal”, the Doctor said holding his hands over the Time Lady. The energy went into her, causing the Phoenix’s skin to briefly glow. “It’s going to take some time to work but at least she’s stable”, he said “What happened?”

“It happened all so fast. Something got on board the TARDIS on our last trip. We didn’t know until everything started going haywire. Nix…she went to the console room to stop the problem. There was a big explosion and the next thing I know I’m in a cupboard”, Mickey explained “I think the ship protected me by putting me in that cupboard” he looked down at the Phoenix “I wish Nix had been in my place”.

“Phoenix wouldn’t forgive herself if you got hurt Mickey”, the Doctor said, placing a hand on his shoulder “besides she’s a fighter”.

Mickey smiled “yeah, don’t I know it”, he said. He pulled up a chair and sat down on it. The Doctor didn’t need to be a mind reader to know that it meant Mickey was going to stay with the Phoenix. Goose jumped down on to his lap and received a good scratch behind the ears making her purr.

“Has this little guy coughed up Margaret yet?” the Doctor asked, grabbing another chair, setting it next to Mickey’s.

Mickey shook his head “Not yet”, he replied “you know, I was very wary of him at first. He kept looking at me as if he was going to eat me!” he laughed “but I’ve grown very fond of this fuzz ball”.

“He is adorable”, the Doctor agreed, stroking the cat “Mickey I…I’ve treated you badly…called you idiot. Not even called you by your proper name” the Doctor glanced at the Phoenix “she saw something in you…something special. I’m sorry that I was too…narrow minded to see it”.

“That’s ok Doctor. As annoyed as I was, I know it was your weird way to acknowledge me”, Mickey said with a chuckle “to be honest, I’d gotten used to you calling me, Ricky”.

“So…whats the story with the pirate outfits and rum?” the Doctor asked, curious.

“Well, Nix got an SOS from this pirate name Captain Jack Sparrow…” the Time Lord listened as Mickey recounted his tale of pirates, being stranded on an island and battling the undead.

The Doctor shook his head with a smile “Shame I missed out on that. Sounded like a lot of fun”, he remarked.

“I suspect that pirate will be asking for Nix’s help again pretty soon so you’ll be able to meet him”, Mickey said.

“I look forward to it”, the Doctor said.

Outside the med bay, Rose was trying to listen in but she couldn’t hear a single word. She would have gone inside but the bloody door wouldn’t open for her. “Eavesdropping is rude, don’t you know”, Jack pointed out, leaning against the opposite wall.

“Don’t care. I need to know what they’re talking about”, Rose said.

Jack raised a brow at her attitude “no, you don’t”, he said, more firmly “what Mickey and the Doctor talk about between them and none of your business”. He stepped forward and pulled her away from the door.

“But he’s _my_ boyfriend. I have the right to know!” Rose protested as he forcibly led her away.

“From what I’ve been told Mickey broke up with you”, Jack reminded her.

“Well…he did. But it wasn’t real! He’s still my boyfriend”, Rose insisted. Jack sighed, really wishing that he had a bottle of rum…or three. This young woman was in serious denial and he needed a drink.

\------------

Days passed and the Phoenix still hadn’t woken up. Mickey stayed by her side, refusing to budge until she’d regained consciousness. Then one day, she suddenly shot up with a gasp, making Mickey jump out of his skin. “No…”, she breathed and made to get out of bed when she fell. Mickey was at her side in an instant as was Goose.

“Nix you need to get back into bed”, he said “you’ve still got a lot of healing to do”.

“I can’t”, she said “someone is trying to get at her heart…”

“Who’s heart?” Mickey asked.

“The TARDIS’”, the Phoenix replied pushing herself to her feet, Mickey quickly grabbing her as her legs buckled.

“Who would want to get at that?” Mickey questioned, confused. As part of his lessons, the Time Lady told him about the heart of the ship. He knew that it was incredibly powerful and not something to play with.

“It wouldn’t be the Doctor. He’d know better as would Jack. Which leaves a certain flower who’s in serious trouble”, the Phoenix said angrily. Mickey knew well enough not to argue with her when she was like that. He wrapped his arm around her and lead her to the door of the med bay which swung open when they approached.

Goose tried to follow after them but the door swung shut behind the pair. She hissed and scratched at the wood and the TARDIS refused to open it for her. The Flerken needed to be out of the way for what was about to happen.

When they reached the console room, Rose was on the floor, unconscious. “Looks like She took matters into her own hands”, Mickey remarked, not at all worried about the human.

“Seems that way”, the Phoenix said. She slipped out of his hold and went to the console to check to see what damage, if any, Rose had done. The Time Lady’s fingers barely skimmed the panel continuing it when it flew open.

“Nix?” Mickey asked watching her move closer to the console in a trance-like state. Her hair started to move as if blown around by an invisible wind and golden light streamed out of the open compartment and into the Time Lady. Mickey stumbled back as the light grew brighter…

On floor 500 of the Game Station, the Doctor braced himself for his death. Then something made him look up at the BAD WOLF CORPORATION sign. His eyes widened when he saw that it now said FIREBIRD CORPORATION. “No…”, he breathed. Firebird…the only person he would associate with that was the Phoenix.

Suddenly there was the sound of his TARDIS and he spun around, watching the police box appear. _“You will not escape!”_ the Emperor exclaimed on the screen. The TARDIS’ doors flung open, revealing the Phoenix, her eyes shining gold with the time vortex. Around her was the shimmering outline of mythical bird of her namesake. She stepped forward and the Doctor stumbled back, falling to the ground.

“Phoenix…what have you done?” the Time Lord asked, scared.

“The TARDIS opened her heart to me”, the Phoenix replied. Before the Doctor could question why, the Emperor Dalek spoke up.

 _“This is the abomination!”_ he cried.

“Exterminate!” one of the Daleks exclaimed and fired at the Time Lady.

“No!” the Doctor shouted. The Phoenix calmly raised a hand and the energy bolt froze in mid-air. The Doctor watched in amazement as the energy bolt reversed back into the gun.

“I am the Firebird”, the Time Lady said “I created myself with the help of the Bad Wolf. I take the words…” she waved her hand and the stamped lettering on the wall rise up and float away “and scatter them in time and space as a message to lead myself here”.

“Phoenix please you need to stop”, the Doctor pleaded. No one was supposed to take in all the energy from the Time Vortex, least of all their people. And given the Phoenix’s previously injured state, he was terrified that this was going to cause her to regenerate. “You’re gonna burn…”

“Its worth it”, the Phoenix cut in, glancing down at him “it keeps you safe” a tear rolled down her cheek “my Doctor. Protected from the false god”.

 _“You cannot hurt me”_ , the Emperor Dalek stated _“I am immortal”_.

The Phoenix looked up at the large screen he was on, glowing eyes narrowing “You are tiny”, she retorted “pathetic. And you’ll be sorry you tried to destroy the person and planet I hold most dear”. She lifted her arms up and the phoenix surrounding her sored flew out, swopping through the Daleks present, turning them into golden particles. The bird dove out of the window and destroyed the mothership. It flew back in and hovered around the Time Lady. “The Time War ends”, she whispered.

“Ok, you’ve done it. Now let it go”, the Doctor urged.

“I can’t…” the Phoenix said, voice trembling “it wont go….” the Doctor got to his feet, looking at her concerned “why wont it go!”

“Maybe you need a Doctor”, he said quietly. The Doctor gently cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. As he kissed her, the time vortex streamed into his eyes, the Time Lady’s golden phoenix aura disappearing. The Phoenix’s eyes fluttered closed and she collapsed in his arms, unconscious. The Doctor laid her down on the ground and turned to the TARDIS. “You two need to move”, he said to Mickey and Rose who’d both been standing near the doorway, watching. Mickey pulled Rose aside and the Time Lord exhaled, the time vortex flowing from his mouth into the TARDIS’ console.

Once it was all gone, the Doctor knelt down beside the Phoenix and caressed her face tenderly. Rose looked away, not wanting to see any more affection. Mickey hoped that this was a sign that Rose was going to back off. Though he wasn’t going to hold his breath. The Doctor carefully picked up the Phoenix and carried her into the TARDIS. “Is she going to be ok?” Mickey asked as the Time Lord set the Time Lady down on the grating.

“She’ll be fine”, the Doctor assured him, moving over to the console and started the TARDIS up.

“What about you?” Mickey questioned eyeing him “are you alright?”

“I’m fine”, the Doctor replied, waving off his concern, wincing a little bit. Mickey raised a brow at that. The Phoenix had taught him to be observant and he was grateful for it otherwise he wouldn’t have noticed the wince.

The Time Lady groaned, gaining their attention. Mickey went over to her, the Doctor hanging back as he started to feel the pain of his body telling him to regenerate. But he was going to hold it off as long as he could. Rose stayed back as well. She didn’t care for the Time Lady’s welfare and quite frankly she was still reeling from seeing the Doctor kiss her. “Mickey, remind me never to do that again”, the Phoenix groaned, rubbing her head.

“You got it Nix”, Mickey said. He leant in close to her ear “I think the Doctor is going to regenerate”, he whispered “I saw him wince”.

The Phoenix nodded and got to her feet. Mickey rose quickly, steadying her as she wobbled. “Thanks”, she said. She then made her way over to the Doctor, touching the hand that rested on the console “It’s ok. I’m not going anywhere”, she said softly “just let go”.

The Doctor looked at her, tears in his eyes. He leant forward, resting her forehead against hers “I love you”, he said so quietly that if they hadn’t been that close together, the Phoenix would never have heard it. The Time Lady stared at him with wide eyes as he drew back. He loved her? Blimey…she didn’t see that coming at all. The Doctor took a couple of steps back and with one last smile, he regenerated.

“Vale Novem”, the Time Lady murmured sadly. Mickey and Rose shielded their eyes while the Phoenix watched. Through the glow of the regeneration energy pouring out of the Doctor, she could see his hair lengthen, his face changing and as well as his body.

The light died away, revealing a completely different man wearing the Doctor’s clothes. Mickey stared at him in surprise. Though he’d been told about regeneration, nothing could really prepare him for the actual thing. Rose openly gaped at the newly changed Time Lord. The Time Lady was the only one regarding him with curiosity.

The Doctor blinked several times before his eyes sought out the Phoenix “Hello! He greeted “Okay… Ooo” he stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his teeth “new teeth. That's weird”.

“Always is”, the Phoenix remarked trying to push the Time Lord’s declaration to the back of her mind. It currently wasn’t the most important thing right about now.

Are you alright?” the Doctor asked moving closer to her, touching her cheek.

“I should be asking you that”, the Phoenix said “since you’re the one who’s just regenerated”.

“I’m fine”, the Doctor assured her. The Phoenix gave him a look “I’m fine, I promise!” he insisted “Look…two legs, two arms, two hands...” he wiggled his limbs comically making the Phoenix giggle. Even Mickey snorted at his silliness. Rose on the other hand was too shocked to do anything. The Doctor rotated his wrist “Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle” his hands fly to his head “Hair! I'm not bald!” he said happily running his hands through it “Oh, Oh! Big hair!”

That had the Phoenix in fits of laughter and the Time Lord grinned, happy that his silliness was making her laugh. He touched his face “Sideburns, I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin”.

“It’s sideburns”, the Phoenix clarified.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said “I’m a little bit thinner...” he slapped his stomach “That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it. I…have got… a mole. I can feel it. Between my shoulder blades” he rotated his shoulder “love that mole!”

Rose’s breathing quickened as she stared at the Time Lord. She didn’t understand what was going on but she wanted the Doctor back! “Where’s the Doctor?” she demanded before the Doctor could ask the Phoenix what she thought of his new look. The Time Lord turned around “what have you done with him?” Rose asked, voice rising.

“You saw me, I, I changed...right in front of you”, the Doctor replied gesturing to where he was standing.

Rose shook her head “I saw him sort of explode, and then you replaced him, like a... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something”, she said.

“It wasn’t either of those things. The Doctor went through this thing…”Mickey tried to explain.

“You're not fooling me”, Rose continued as if he hadn’t spoken. She walked towards the Doctor, poking him in the chest “I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth...” the blonde’s eyes darkened “Slitheen...”

The Doctor glanced at the Phoenix and Mickey, silently asking for help. “Rose he’s not a Slitheen”, Time Lady said “he’s the Doctor”.

Rose shook her head again “No. No! He isn’t!” she insisted “Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!”

“God I need a drink of rum”, Mickey muttered, rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

“You and me both”, the Doctor agreed “Rose, it IS me. Honestly its me”.

“No, you’re not him”, Rose said, refusing to acknowledge that this man was the Doctor. The Time Lord rolled his eyes.

“God I really have picked a stupid ape”, he stated and Rose was rather taken aback by his insult. The Doctor turned to Mickey and the Phoenix “You know I’m the Doctor, right?” he asked the human male.

Mickey nodded “course I do”, he said.

“I wish I’d found you sooner Phoenix…” the Doctor frowned. Her full name sounded weird coming from his new mouth “Nix”, he tried and nodded. Yes, that sounded better “I wish I’d found you sooner Nix, you could’ve helped me choose a better companion. Like Mickey here”. 

“Thanks”, Mickey said “though you’ve got Jack”, he pointed out “where is he by the way?”

The Doctor and the Phoenix exchanged glances. The Time Lady knew what she had done while having the time vortex course through her. It wasn’t she wanted to, what had happened to Jack was wrong. She wouldn’t have wished that one anyone. “He’s gone”, the Doctor quietly replied.

Mickey gave him a sympathetic look “I’m sorry”, he said and the Time Lord nodded in thanks. 

“Could’ve had a really good companion”, the Doctor muttered going over to the console, flicking switches.

“Feeling the love right now”, Rose grumbled arms folded.

“I don’t know what love you’re feeling Rose, its not from me”, the Doctor said. He suddenly frowned, feeling funny.

“You ok?” the Phoenix asked, concerned.

“I feel…” the Doctor trailed off and gagged “uh oh”, he muttered. 

“It’s going a bit wrong, isn’t it”, the Phoenix stated, a worried look on her face. The Doctor nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. “Ok, lets get you to the med bay”, she said “and get you checked out. The Time Lady took his arm and tried to lead him out of the console room when he gagged again, more violently this time. “Mickey, give me a hand”, the Phoenix said and the man nodded. He started towards the pair when the Doctor suddenly pulled his arm out of the Time Lady’s grip.

“It’s you…” he breathed staring at the Phoenix as if he hadn’t seen her for a very long time.

“Yes, its me”, the Time Lady said, signalling Mickey to stay put. As the Doctor’s change was going a bit wrong, there was no telling what he would do or how he would act. The Time Lord touched her face, affectionately. 

“I love you”, he declared “I love you. I love you. I love you!” the Phoenix stood there as he kissed her rather passionately “always have”, he added softly.

“Uh…” the Phoenix started when the Doctor darted to the console.

“I haven't used this one in years!” he cried pulling a lever making the TARDIS to shudder violently, knocking the Phoenix, Rose and Mickey to the floor.

“What're you doing?!” Rose shrieked.

“Putting on a bit of speed! That's it!” the Doctor shouted, a manic look in his eyes. The Phoenix struggled to her feet, stumbling over to Mickey, helping him up. “Wanna to break the time limit?!” the Time Lord asked.

“No we kinda don’t”, the Phoenix replied leading Mickey to the console which wasn’t so easy when the ship was shaking like crazy.

“Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!” the Doctor shouted. The Phoenix pushed him aside and tried to slow the ship down but it wasn’t easy when she had a crazed Time Lord pressing random buttons.

The Time Lady cursed under her breath when a bell suddenly sounded “what the hell is that?” Mickey asked.

“We're gonna crash land!” the Doctor said, delighted and laughed manically.

“Phoenix do something!” Rose demanded.

“I’m trying!” the Time Lady shot back.

“Too late! Out of control!” the Doctor hollered, starting to run around the console while the Phoenix desperately tried to regain control “Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!”

“NIX!” Rose screamed.

“Hold on guys!” the Phoenix shouted. There was a loud thud and they were all thrown to the floor.

“God I wish we had carpet”, Rose grumbled. Her back was definitely going to be sore later. The Phoenix pulled herself up, using the console to do it. She squinted at the scanner.

“We’re in the Powell Estate. Christmas 2006”, she reported.

“Ooh I like….” the Doctor said shooting to his feet, running for the door.

“I’ll get him”, the Phoenix said chasing after him. She just about managed to get to him before he faceplanted in front of a rather shocked Jackie.

“Nix?” the woman asked looking at the Time Lady who was lowering the Doctor to the ground.

“Hi Jackie”, she greeted, looking up at her “nice to finally meet you”.

“Likewise”, the older Tyler said “who is that?” she questioned, nodding to the Doctor.

“The Doctor”, the Phoenix answered.

Jackie frowned “doesn’t look like him”, she remarked.

“He’s…had a bit of work done”, the Phoenix offered “I can explain later but do you mind if we could stay at your place for a bit? He needs rest to recover”.

“Of course! Stay as long as you need”, Jackie said “though I do insist you stay for Christmas dinner”.

“I love Christmas dinner”, the Phoenix said.

Jackie smiled “great!”


	8. Christmas Invasion

“What are you doing?” Rose asked the Phoenix as the Time Lady brewed a pot of very strong tea. The blonde haired alien had gone straight into the kitchen the moment they’d gotten the Doctor settled in the bedroom. She didn’t even bother to make sure the Time Lord was alright! Did she not care about him at all?!

“Your brain really must be small”, the Phoenix remarked earning her an angry look from Rose “it’s pretty obvious. I’m making tea”.

“I know you are”, Rose said.

“Well, if you know that question of yours was pretty pointless then”, the Phoenix said “the better question would be ‘Why am I making a cup of tea?’”

“Ok… _why_ are you making a cup of tea?” Rose asked, feeling her anger rise. She was about two seconds away from exploding.

“Its for the Doctor”, the Phoenix said picking up the mug “a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses” at Rose’s confused look, she simplified it “tea has stuff in it that will help him to heal and settle his mind. God you really are dumb aren’t you?”

The Phoenix tried to move past Rose but the human grabbed the mug, throwing it to the floor. “I’m not dumb!” she shouted.

“Could’ve fooled me”, the Time Lady said calmly though inwardly she was groaning. Gods did she have to witness another temper tantrum? She was ever so grateful that Mickey never did anything like that. Then again she wouldn’t have chosen him as her companion if he did.

Rose’s eyes hardened “this is all your fault!” she snarled, poking the Time Lady in the chest “he changed because of you!”

Jackie and Mickey came out in time to see the Phoenix’s demeanour change. The latter had only seen this once before, when she’d gone to face Margaret. He took Jackie by the arm and backed her into the bedroom, closing the door. “Trust me, you’re not going to want to see this”, Mickey said upon getting a questioning look from Jackie.

“Don’t you dare blame me, Rose Tyler”, the Phoenix said in a low dangerous voice “I only took in the time vortex because you had to go and tamper with things you didn’t understand, you bloody stupid ape!” Rose took several steps back, trembling, eyes wide as the golden phoenix aura started to appear around the Time Lady. “I could have saved him in a way that would have had him up and about and still with the same face. But oh no…you had to take things into your own hands!!!”

Rose let out frightened noise, falling backwards onto her bum when the phoenix aura around Time Lady, flared dangerously. The Phoenix glared at Rose, anger coursing through her veins. She clenched her fists, taking a deep breath to force herself to calm down. The calmer she got, the fainter the aura was until it completely vanished. “If you were my companion and you pulled a stunt like that I…” the Time Lady trailed off suddenly feeling rather light headed “I…” Rose watched the Time Lady sway on the spot, holding her head “I…don’t feel so….”

The Phoenix collapsed onto the kitchen floor, Rose staring at her in shock. The bedroom door was flung open and Mickey rushed out. His eyes widened seeing the only family he had laying prone on the floor. “Nix!” he cried hurrying to her side “what did you do?” he demanded to Rose as he lifted up the Time Lady’s head, resting it on his lap.

“I didn’t do anything”, Rose insisted “she just collapsed”. Mickey just shot her a look saying that he didn’t believe her at all. He carefully picked the Phoenix up and carried her to the sofa.

“Thanks”, he said to Jackie, who handed him a blanket to cover the Time Lady. He draped it over her and perched on the arm of the chair. “I’m here Nix”, he whispered brushing some of her hair away from her face “I’m not going anywhere”.

Jackie smiled at how caring Mickey was toward the Time Lady. She knew from the letters and postcards that they had a special relationship but it was nice to see it first-hand. She shot her daughter a disapproving look before she disappeared into the kitchen to clean up the mess Rose had made.

\-------------------

The Phoenix shot up into a sitting position upon hearing Mickey’s shouts. Her eyes widened when she saw a green Christmas tree spinning around like the Tasmanian Devil. “Go!” she shouted leaping from the sofa, placing herself in between the evil evergreen and the three humans that were standing there. Rose and Jackie scarpered while Mickey stayed put “Mickey, go!” she ordered.

“Not without you!” Mickey shouted back, grabbing her hand, pulling her down the hallway. They darted into the bedroom where Jackie was huddled against the wall, scared. Rose on the other hand was trying to wake up the Doctor.

“Don’t wake him!” the Phoenix said as she and Mickey shoved the wardrobe against the door, pushing all their weight onto it.

“We need him!” Rose shot back.

“No, you don’t. You’ve got me”, The Phoenix said, reaching into her pocket for her sonic. If she could get the right frequency she could destroy the tree.

“Fat lot of good you are”, Rose sneered “you’re hiding in here with us”.

“Shut it Rose”, Mickey snapped, pressing harder against the wardrobe as he felt it start to shake from the tree trying to get through on the other side. Suddenly it burst through the wardrobe, throwing Mickey and the Phoenix back. 

“I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!” Jackie shrieked as the Phoenix shifted in front of Mickey, trying to protect him from the tree of death.

In the bed, the Doctor sat bolt upright and pointed his sonic at the tree. The thing exploded into thousands of splinters. The Phoenix relaxed slightly now that the danger was gone. The Time Lord jumped out of bed, going straight for the Time Lady, pulling her up and into his arms. He had never felt so scared before. Hearing it all happening and not being able to do a thing about it until it was almost too late. The Doctor had this overwhelming urge to kiss her like he did in the TARDIS but he stopped himself as he remembered how shocked she was when he did it. Had he unintentionally overstepped in his crazed state? If he had, he really hoped that he didn’t just jeopardise his friendship with her. That would be the last thing he wanted. He honestly wouldn’t know what to do if he’d ruined the only good thing he had going for him. and as much as he wanted to ask her, there annoyingly was more pressing matters that needed his attention.

The Doctor pulled back from her, rather reluctantly though “you ok?” he asked, searching her face for any signs of pain or stress.

The Phoenix nodded “I’m fine”, she replied “are you ok?” she questioned. Him being awake now could potentially be putting himself at risk as it was far too early for him to be up and about.

“I’m fine”, the Doctor answered, repeating her response “Now, lets see who was controlling that” he nodded to the remnants of the tree. He slipped his hand in hers and walked out of the room, completely ignoring the humans. The Phoenix snatched up the dressing gown on the way.

“Better put this on”, she said holding it out to him.

“Thanks”, his said, taking it from her and slipping it on.

“Oh, it would have to be them”, the Phoenix griped seeing three Pilot Fish standing on the ground below, one holding a remote control. The Doctor raised his sonic at them threateningly and they teleported themselves away.

Mickey let out a laugh “They’re not much cop if a sonic screwdriver is gonna scare them off”, he remarked.

“They’re Pilot Fish”, the Phoenix told him seriously and his smile dropped.

“Oh”, Mickey said.

“Yeah”, the Phoenix said grimly. Rose looked at the pair, annoyance flooding through her. _Of course Mickey knew what they were_ she thought. As much as she didn’t like the Phoenix, she seemed to be making Mickey more knowledgeable about the universe. Shame the same couldn’t be said for the Doctor.

The Time Lord suddenly let out a cough and threw himself backwards against the wall, pulling the Pheonix with him. “You woke too soon”, she stated and he nodded.

“Yeah”, he said, a wisp of time vortex escaping from his mouth.

“Right”, the Phoenix said “Mickey help me get him inside. Jackie pop the kettle on. We’re going to need tea. A lot of it”. Jackie nodded and ran inside the flat to do as she’d asked.

“What about me?” Rose asked.

“Keep out of the bloody way”, the Time Lady answered “you’re doing more harm than good”. Rose could only stand there staring at her while Mickey helped the Time Lady get the Doctor to his feet. Together they took him inside the flat and sat him down on the sofa. The Time Lord groaned, dropping his head on to the Phoenix’s shoulder. “How it coming with the tea?” she called to Jackie.

“Nearly done!” Jackie shouted back.

“Just hold on a bit longer”, the Phoenix said to the Doctor, taking his hand, rubbing her thumb on the back of it. Mickey hurried over to Jackie when she appeared with a steaming mug of tea and took it from her.

“Here”, he said holding it out to the Time Lords, the Phoenix taking it from him. She held the mug while the Doctor took a couple of sips. After that he felt strong enough to hold the cup himself. They watched as he gulped it down.

“Better?” the Phoenix asked.

“Much”, the Doctor replied. He could feel it working. His mind was settling as was his body “thank you”.

“You’re welcome”, the Phoenix said. She rubbed her forehead and the Doctor looked at her concerned.

“You sure you’re ok?” he questioned.

“Yeah, I’m fine”, she assured him “I’m just gonna get some air”. The Phoenix got up and started towards the front door. She only made it a couple of steps before she suddenly pitched forward. Mickey who was the closest, quickly grabbed her before she hit the floor.

The Doctor immediately reacted, launching himself off the sofa to take the Phoenix from him. He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her on the bed. “What’s wrong with her?” Mickey asked, concerned for the Time Lady.

“Not sure”, the Doctor said, scanning her with the sonic. He looked at the results. It seemed like her body was trying to heal itself from the injuries she’d sustained when her TARDIS was very nearly destroyed.

“Who cares?” Rose muttered quietly from the doorway but both the Doctor and Mickey heard her.

“We care”, Mickey said, shooting her an angry look. The Doctor couldn’t believe his companion. If she kept up this behaviour, he was going to leave her behind. She didn’t deserve to travel with him.

“What is wrong with you?” he asked “show a little compassion”. Rose didn’t say anything. Instead opting to walk away.

“You really need a new companion”, Mickey stated.

“Don’t I know it”, the Doctor agreed. The pair settled down to patiently wait for her to wake.

\-------------

When the Phoenix woke next, she felt something pawing at her. She opened her eyes to see Goose sitting there. “Hey girl”, she said rubbing her fur, making her purr. The Time Lady sat up to discover that she was laying on the grated floor of the TARDIS. A thermos of tea was lying next to her, its contents spilled out. _So that’s why…_ she thought. She’d felt a lot stronger when she’d woken up which had to be due to the tea. Goose pawed her again and then hurried to the door.

The Phoenix got up and followed him. She frowned hearing the commotion on the other side. Her eyes widened upon hearing a Sycorax speak. She grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Mickey grinned upon seeing her “Nix!” he cried happily.

“Hey guys”, she greeted “I’m back!” The Time Lady walked forward, smiling in acknowledgment at Harriet before coming to stand beside the Doctor. “Now what kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?” she asked him.

“Oh…the usual kind”, the Doctor told her with a cheeky grin “good to have you back”.

“Thanks. So Sycorax, huh?” The Phoenix remarked to the Time Lord while the Sycorax leader watched, rather dumbfounded as they causally chattered away like he wasn’t standing there.

“Yep”, the Doctor said.

“If I might interrupt”, the Sycorax Leader said.

“You can but it would be plain rude”, the Phoenix said to him.

“I demand to know who you are!” the alien ordered.

“Well…considering you asked nicely. I’m the Phoenix”, the Time Lady said “this is the Doctor”.

“But apart from that I have no clue who I am”, the Doctor admitted “its all untested” he wandered around, everyone watching him “Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy?” he threw a wink at the Phoenix who smiled at him “Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob” he noticed a button “And how am I going to react when I see this” he points at it with an big smile “a great big threatening button” he runs up the stairs laughing A Great Big Threatening Button Which Must Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances. Am I right? Let me guess. It's some sort of control matrix? Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?”

The Doctor crouched down and opens the door in the base of the pillar supporting the button “And what've we got here? Blood?” he dips a finger in and tastes it “Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron” he waggles his tongue around at the nasty taste and wipes his finger on his dressing gown “Ah, but that means…blood control…” the Doctor become delighted at that “Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives.

Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Never Ever Be Pressed…then I just want to do this”

He whacks the button hard “No!” Harriet and Rose shouted. The Phoenix rolled her eyes. She knew the Doctor well enough to know that he would endanger humans like that.

“Calm down, you lot”, she said “he wouldn’t do that if he wasn’t 100% sure that the people would be safe. Besides blood control is a cheap parlour trick. You make people do what you want but you cannot make them kill themselves. The survival instinct's too strong”.

“Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force”, the Sycorax leader informed them.

“Have to get through us first”, the Phoenix stated “and I for one am not about to let you take this world”.

“Are you standing as their champion?” the alien asked.

“No, I am”, the Doctor cut in when the Phoenix opened her mouth to confirm.

“What are you doing?” she hissed at him when he came back to stand next to her “I’d be a better choice”.

“I don’t want you getting hurt”, the Doctor said.

“I can handle myself”, the Phoenix shot back “I have better swordsmanship”.

“I’m doing this that’s final”, the Doctor said firmly. He shrugged off the dressing gown, handing it to her before to took a sword from a nearby Sycorax. He took a sword from one of the Sycorax, gripping it tightly “Do you accept my challenge?” he asked the Sycorax leader “Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?”

The Phoenix raised her eyebrows at the insult. The leader and the Doctor got down on one knee, holding their swords. “For the planet?” the Sycorax challenged.

“For the planet”, the Doctor said. The Time Lady sighed. She knew there was no way that she’d be able to step in now. If she did, it would invalidate the challenge and therefore the planet was forfeit.

The Phoenix watched the pair battle it out with anxious eyes. “Look out!” Rose shouted as the Sycorax Leader swung his sword at the Time Lord who just managed to dodge it.

“Oh yeah, that helped. Wouldn’t have thought of that otherwise, thanks”, the Doctor said sarcastically. He led the fight up the stairs and onto a platform on the outside of the spaceship. The Time Lady flinched when the Doctor got elbowed in the nose by the Sycorax Leader.

“I swear if he loses a limb, I’m gonna kill him”, she muttered to Mickey. As if she’d just jinxed it, the Doctor got his hand cut off the by Sycorax leader. The Phoenix facepalmed. Mickey was amused by her reaction. Completely the opposite to any normal person.

“You cut my hand off”, the Doctor stated both stunned and annoyed.

“Ya! Sycorax!” the leader said triumphantly.

“So much for that…what now?” Mickey asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see”, the Phoenix replied.

The Doctor got to his feet “And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. ‘Cos quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy…to do this” he holds up his stump of an arm and before the eyes of everyone, his hand grew back.

“Witchcraft”, the Sycorax leader snarled.

“Time Lord”, the Doctor retorted. The Phoenix shoved the dressing gown into Mickey’s arms before pulling out a sword from her jacket pocket.

“Heads up!” she shouted tossing it to the Doctor, who caught it.

“You had a sword in your pocket?” Mickey questioned.

Yep”, the Phoenix replied.

“Fair enough”, Mickey said.

They watched the Doctor take down the Sycorax leader “I win”, the Doctor said pointing his sword at the alien’s throat.

“Then kill me”

“I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command: Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes”, the Sycorax leader said agreeing with his terms.

The Doctor jabbed his sword closer “Swear on the blood of your species”, he ordered in a far more angry tone than before.

“I swear”, the Sycorax leader vowed.

The Doctor grinned, his anger now gone “There we are, then! Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!” he said. Rose started towards the Doctor, only to be pushed aside by the Phoenix. The blonde turned to Mickey.

“She just pushed me”, she complained.

“So?” Mickey asked, not exactly bothered by it.

“But…she pushed me”, Rose repeated.

“And I care why?” Micky asked “we’re not together anymore, Rose. And quite frankly I don’t really want to know you”. He left her standing there, gaping like a fish.

“Nice moves”, the Phoenix remarked sliding the sword back into her pocket.

“Thanks”, the Doctor said. The Time Lady then smacked him upside the head “Ow! What was that for?” he asked rubbing the sore spot.

“Probably cos you got your hand cut off”, Mickey answered.

“Exactly. If I was the one fighting, I wouldn’t have lost my hand”, the Pheonix said.

“Maybe not but I wasn’t going to take the chance that you would get hurt”, the Doctor said. He took her hand “that’s the last thing I want”, he added softly. The Phoenix could see that he was pretty sincere in keeping her safe. It was in his eyes.

Behind them the Sycorax leader get to his feet. He picks up his sword, roaring as he charged at them. The Phoenix calmly reached into her pocket and brought out a rubber band ball. She threw it at a button on the side of the ship causing the ground underneath the Sycorax leader to open. He tumbles to the Earth screaming. “He should’ve adhered to the rules of engagement”, she stated simply.

The trio entered the ship, Rose, Harriet and some guy named Alex followed them. The Doctor stood in front of his TARDIS. “By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time” the Doctor said looking at all the Sycorax seriously “And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet…when you tell them of its riches, its people, its potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended”, he said in a tone that ensured the rest of the Sycorax that he was very serious.

A brief second later, they were all teleported back to Earth. “Where are we?” Rose asked looking around.

“We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!” Mickey laughed and jumps up and down with glee. The Doctor holds up his hand as the spaceship’s engines started up.

“Wait a minute…wait a minute…”, the Time Lord said as the ship takes flight, back into the skies and he grinned.

“Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!” Mickey cheered gleefully. He hugged the Phoenix, happily. “It is defended!” he shouted.

“Yes. Yes it is”, the Time Lady agreed “and it always will be”. She stepped away from her companion and went over to the Doctor “All’s well that ends well”, she remarked and the Doctor hummed in agreement “doesn’t mean I’m not gonna kick your ass for getting your hand cut off”.

“And I wont stop you”, the Doctor said “though there is something I need to tell you…” he took her hand and led her away from the others “It wasn’t some mad ramblings while the change was going wrong. I meant what I said, every word” he took her other hand “I love you Nix, I have from the very beginning”.

“Doctor…I…I don’t know what to say…” the Phoenix said. She’d pegged what he’d said and done down to the regeneration going wrong. She never would’ve imagined that he actually meant it. “I care about you, more than words could possibly express…” she looked down and the Doctor’s hearts sank. She didn’t feel the same way about him. The Phoenix took a breath “I love you too”, she said quietly.

“What?” the Doctor asked, hoping that his ears weren’t playing tricks on her.

The Phoenix looked up at him “I love you, Doctor”, she repeated “for a while now. I just never thought you’d feel the same way”.

Rose heard what they said and her heart dropped. “How he love her?” she asked aloud, forgetting that Mickey was there “I’m the one who’s been there. It should be me”.

“You know what you sound like?” Mickey asked, making her jump “a brat”.

“A brat? I don’t sound like a brat!” Rose exclaimed.

“Yeah, you do”, Mickey shot back and went over to the Time Lords “I guess congratulations are in order”, he remarked.

“Thanks, Mick”, the Phoenix said.

“So does this…” Mickey was broken off when all of a sudden a green beam of light shoots out from the round nearby. They all looked up and watch as four more beams of light shoot up to join the first one. The combined beams destroyed the Sycorax spaceship much to the shock of everyone.

The Phoenix’s eyes landed on Harriet and they hardened. She must’ve given the order. The Time Lady marched over to her “that was murder!” she said angrily.

“That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago”, Harriet explained.

“They were leaving!” the Phoenix shouted, the golden aura of the bird starting to appear around her again.

“Who’s to say they weren’t going to come back in full force next time?” Harriet asked, though she was a bit wary of the Time Lady “and with others?”

“The Doctor told them this planet was protected!” The Phoenix argued “they would have left you alone as per the agreement!”

“Well, I’m sorry but you and the Doctor aren’t here all the time. I had to act on behalf of the human race”, Harriet shot back.

“I should’ve given them a different message”, the Time Lords said stepping up to stand next to the Phoenix, placing a hand on the small of her back, hoping to calm her down a little. He had no idea how the phoenix aura was still there but having witnessed what it could do, he didn’t want it unleased on the human. Not that she didn’t deserve some sort of punishment for what she did. “I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race”

The Phoenix shook her head “we should’ve stopped you”, she said.

“And what does that make you two?” Harriet demanded “another alien threat?”

The Time Lady stepped forward “Do NOT test me Harriet Jones”, she said in a low, dangerous tone “I can bring your government down with six words”.

“Not possible”, Harriet said stubbornly. The Pheonix arched a brow, taking it as a challenge. She turned and walked over to Alex, tugging his earpiece out.

“Don’t you think she looks tired?” she murmured into his ear. She was pleased to see as a result some hours later on Jackie’s TV, that were was a vote of no confidence.

“That’ll teach her to mess with you”, Mickey said giving her a nudge.

“Definitely”, the Doctor agreed. He placed his hand over hers with a smile. The Time Lady returned it. Rose glowered at the pair, not a happy bunny at all. She could only hope that the Time Lady buggered off to her ship soon, leaving her with the Doctor.


	9. Drink up me hearties

“Oh, look at you!” the Phoenix said happily as she stepped back into her TARDIS, everything back to the way it was prior to the explosion.

“Good see her in all her glory”, Mickey added, touching the console fondly.

“So I guess you two will be off then?” Rose asked, really hoping that was the case.

“Well…” the Phoenix started when her scanner bleeped “hold that thought”. She made her way over to it and saw that it was Raven and Dionysus calling.

“Isn’t two of those people from the Writing Warriors?” Mickey asked seeing the screen.

“It is indeed”, the Time Lady confirmed “wonder what hell they’ve raised now”. She pressed the button and her two former companions popped up on the screen looking rather worse for wear.

 _“Hey Raven! Its our buddy Nix!”_ Dionysus cheered, her words slurred.

 _“Sup me fellow bird?”_ Raven said, leaning very close to the screen.

“You’re both hammered”, the Phoenix stated and the pair burst out laughing.

 _“No shit Sherlock”_ , Raven said.

“ _Reminds me of that song_ ”, Dionysus said “ _stop…hammer time_ ”.

The Phoenix watched them dance about, drunkenly singing _You Can’t Touch This_ with a fond smile. Those two used to drive her around the bend along with the other nutjobs in their little merry band but she loved them all the same. “They’re mental”, Mickey remarked with a snicker while Rose just shook her head, not seeing the antics as funny. The Doctor on the other hand was happy to be seeing a couple of the Phoenix’s former companions even if they were extremely drunk.

 _“Thaz our middle name!”_ Raven declared before taking a big swig of a bottle.

“I thought chaos and destruction were your middle names?” the Phoenix teased with a grin.

 _“Tha tooooo”_ , Dionysus sang, doing a little jig _“Imma nuts!”_

“Those are your other companions?” Rose scoffed “nothing special about them”. That instantly had the drunk pair on the screen stop prancing around.

 _“Whoz dat?”_ Raven asked peering at Rose.

“No one important”, the Phoenix replied and an outraged look appeared on Rose’s face.

_“Black hole Miss Nooneimportant!”_ Dionysus cried _“buzzkill!”_

“Trust me its tempting”, the Phoenix said and the Doctor clapped a hand over Rose’s mouth to stop her from blurting anything out. “But forget about her. I want you to meet the latest member of our family, Mickey Smith”, the Time Lady continued, placing a hand on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Hey guys”, Mickey said, waving.

 _“Ooh he’s cute”_ , Dionysus remarked.

 _“Good choice as always Nix”,_ Raven agreed. She made a face _“Crap I’m sobering up. See ya!”_ and with that the white haired young woman cut off the connection.

“Well… they were lively”, the Doctor commented.

“That they are”, the Phoenix agreed.

“Lively isn’t the word I’d use to describe them”, Rose muttered.

“Be nice kid that’s my family you’re talking about”, The Phoenix said “something you’ll never have the privilege of being in”.

“Good. I don’t want to be in your stupid family any way”, Rose shot back.

“Rose, her family isn’t stupid. They’re far from it. Each member is extraordinary in his or her way”, the Doctor said, coming to the Time Lady’s defence. Family was very important to the Phoenix and he wasn’t about to let Rose ruin it. “They’re special in a way that you could never be”

“Maybe you should take her away”, the Phoenix suggested “and would you mind getting Goose? She’s probably going mental in your ship”.

“Sure”, the Doctor said. He took Rose by the arm and led her towards the door. The Doctor pulled it open for the blonde to get smacked in the head by a glass bottle.

“Ow!” Rose cried out, falling onto her bum.

“Ooh looks like we got another message from Jack”, Mickey remarked as the bottle flew about the console room.

“Seems like it”, The Phoenix agreed.

“Oi! Does no one seem to care that a bottle just hit me?” Rose spoke up, annoyed. She huffed angrily when all three of them still kept their focus on the flying object. The Time Lady jumped up as it passed, successfully grabbing the bottle. The Phoenix uncorked the bottle and carefully removed the paper from inside.

HELP! THEY’RE GOING TO EAT ME!!

The blonde Time Lady raised her brows. “What the hell has he gotten into this time?” she asked.

“Think it’ll be zombie pirates again?” Mickey asked, excitedly.

“I have no idea but I think a change of clothes is in order and a bottle of rum”, the Phoenix replied.

“What are we waiting for then?” Mickey questioned, grabbing her hand and dragging her off toward the ship’s wardrobe.

“Uh hello?” Rose piped up, irritated “a bottle hit me?”

“Should’ve ducked then”, the Doctor said, leaning against the console missing her gobsmacked expression.

“Avast ye scurvy dogs!” Mickey announced bounding into the room, sword raised “weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!”

“Aye, Aye Captain!” the Phoenix said going over to the console. The Doctor was quick to grab it as was Rose, though she was still irked that no one seemed to care she got hit by a bottle.

“Now bring me that horizon”, Mickey playfully ordered.

“And some really bad eggs”, the Phoenix added with a grin before throwing a lever.

“Yo ho! Yo ho a pirates life for me!” Mickey shouted.

“We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot!” the Phoenix added. Rose looked at them astonished as they sang the pirates song while piloting the TARDIS. The Doctor was highly amused by it. The atmosphere in her ship was really fun!

Eventually the TARDIS landed and the Phoenix made her way to the door when Mickey shouted. “Wait! I need my jar of dirt!”

“It’s with rum in my pocket”, the Phoenix assured him.

Mickey ran up to her, putting his arm over her shoulders “I love you”, he declared.

“Oi!” the Doctor spoke up.

“Don’t get jealous, Doctor. I love you both in different ways”, the Phoenix said.

“But you love me more, right?” Mickey asked, pulling a face at the Doctor from over her shoulder.

“I can neither confirm nor deny that statement, Mickey Smith”, the Phoenix said “now, lets’ go save a pirate”.

They left the TARDIS to find that the ship had landed on the Black Pearl. “Oh, I love this ship!” Mickey cheered.

“You can fanboy over it later, we need to find Jack”, the Phoenix said going over to the side of the ship and climbing down. Mickey was quick to follow as was the Doctor, Rose on the other hand, was a little more hesitant.

“Come on Rose!” the Doctor called up to her. The blonde sighed and climbed over the side as well.

“I don’t think we should go in there”, Rose remarked as they approached an area thick with vegetation.

“You can stay here if you like but I’m going to look for my friend”, the Phoenix said and strode inside.

“This is madness!” Rose exclaimed as Mickey joined her.

“Like she said, you can stay here…alone if you like”, the Doctor said before he too disappeared after the pair. Rose threw her hands up in exasperation but followed them anyway.

“Jack? Jack?” Mickey shouted.

“Oi Sparrow! You here?” the Phoenix added loudly. There was no response except the wind rustling through the trees. Suddenly they heard yells above them. “Look out!” the Time Lady exclaimed pushing Rose out of the way as Jack landed with a thud at their feet. A long bamboo pole slammed into the ground very close to his head and fruit rained down as well. 

“Found him”, Mickey stated.

The Phoenix pulled Jack to his feet “decided to drop in, did you?” she teased.

“It was all part of the plan”, Jack insisted and the Time Lady raised a brow knowing him that it wasn’t the case “Rum?” The Phoenix brought out a bottle and gave it to him. “This is why I love you”, Jack said before taking a big swig “the rum”.

“And the fact that I keep saving you has nothing to do with it?” the Phoenix asked.

“Well…tha too”, Jack agreed.

“So who exactly was going to eat you?” Mickey question.

“Well Mickey me old mate…them” Jack pointed to the cannibals that had appeared.

“Run!” the Doctor shouted and they all took off.

On board the ship, Will Turner and the others were surprised to see the Phoenix and Mickey running along side Jack with two more people they didn’t know, a mob of cannibals hot on their heels. The Time Lady scooped up a scruffy looking dog as she passed, not wanting him to be eaten.

Everyone waded as quick as they could through the water, desperate to catch up with the Black Pearl before she got into deeper waters. The Time Lady shoved the dog over her shoulder to get both hands free so she could grab the rope and pull herself and the canine up. The dog jumped up at her legs, wagging his tail in happiness when she set him down on the deck. “You’re welcome boy”, she said scratching him behind the ears.

“Let’s put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea”, Mr Gibbs suggested to Jack.

“Yes to the first. Yes to the second, but only insofar as we keep to the shallows as much as possible”, Jack told him.

“That seems a bit contradictory, captain”, Mr Gibbs remarked.

“I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills Master Gibbs ”, Jack said “Now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something”.

As if by magic, Jack the monkey dropped on top of Rose’s head making her scream before it leapt off, landing on the Phoenix’s shoulder. “Don’t shoot”, she said quickly as Jack, the pirate that is, got a pistol from one of the crew “have some rum instead”. She held out a bottle to him and thankfully he took it without uttering another word about shooting the monkey.

“I wonder if he’s still an undead monkey”, Mickey commented. The Phoenix covered Jack the monkey protectively with a hand.

“You are not shooting the monkey, Mickey”, she said sternly.

“Jack, Elizabeth is in danger”, Will stated, walking up.

“What kind of danger, Will?” the Phoenix asked, concerned for the woman.

“She’s locked up and likely to hang for helping _him_ ”, Will answered, pointing at Jack.

“There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one’s mistakes”, Jack said walking away. Will followed after him as did the Phoenix, though she kept everyone else back with a stern look. She was surprised when Will snatched her sword, holding it against Jack’s neck.

“I need that compass of yours, Jack. I must trade it for her freedom”, Will said firmly. Jack calmly moved the sword away from his neck and stepped up to Mr Gibbs who was now at the ship’s wheel.

“Mr Gibbs, we have a need to travel upriver”, he said.

“By need, do you mean a trifling need?” Mr Gibbs asked “fleeting? As in, say a passing fancy?”

“No, a resolute and unyielding need”, Jack corrected.

“What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste”, Will demanded.

“I could use my ship and hop on over to rescue Miss Swann”, the Phoenix offered.

“It’s here? Onboard?” Will asked.

The Phoenix nodded “yep. Tucked away in the cargo hold”, she confirmed.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Will questioned “you give me the compass”, he said to jack “and we use your ship to save Elizabeth”, he added to the Time Lady.

“Or…I use my ship and break Elizabeth out”, The Phoenix suggested “I’ve done it for Jack dozens of times. It’ll be easy peasy”.

“No need Nyx”, Jack said “I’ll happily trade the compass, provided that Will, here helps me to find this”. He produced a scrap of fabric with a drawing of a key on it. The Phoenix took a sharp intake of breath knowing that the key unlocked or allegedly unlocked.

“Excuse me”, she said and walked down the steps “of all the things you could go after”, she muttered. She was aware of how reckless he was but trying to find the Dead Man’s Chest? Even he wasn’t crazy enough to do it. Not if he knew the stories.

“Nix, what’s wrong?” the Doctor asked, seeing that something was troubling her.

“Is Jack not going to help?” Mickey questioned.

“He is. For a price”, The Phoenix said removing Jack the monkey from her shoulder “he wants Will to find the key to Dead Man’s Chest”.

“You’re kidding me”, Mickey said. He knew the story. The Phoenix had told it to him once.

“I wish I was”, the Time Lady said.

“What’s Dead Man’s Chest?” Rose asked. Unlike Mickey and the Doctor, she had no clue what she was talking about.

“It holds the heart of Davey Jones”, the Phoenix explained “get that, you can control him and the ship of his: _The Flying Dutchman_. Which means you’d have control over the sea”.

“Its not real though, its just a story, right Nix?” Mickey questioned. The Phoenix leaned on the wooden railing, staring out to sea.

“I really hope its just a story”, she said. The Doctor moved over to her, placing a hand in the small of her back, Rose glaring at the sight.

“I’m sure it is”, the Time Lord said.

\-------------------

“I’ll go first if you like”, the Phoenix offered when Jack hesitated at the ladder to Tia Dalma’s hut.

“Thank Nyx”, the pirate said, grateful. The Time Lady gave him a smile and swiftly scaled the ladder. She pushed the door of the hut open, Tia Dalma glancing up as she did so. The voodoo priestess smiled and stood up from the table.

“Phoenix”, she greeted.

“Calypso”, the Time Lady greeted back, quietly, inclining her head in respect. Tia Dalma’s eyes flickered over the Phoenix’s shoulder as Jack and the others piled into the hut.

“Cal…” the Doctor started but was broken off when the Phoenix elbowed him. She then gave him a ‘shut up’ look. None of the others knew who she was, who she truly was which was the way Tia Dalma wanted it. He should respect her wishes.

“I always knew the wind was going to blow you back to me one day, Jack Sparrow”, she remarked “and you…” she moved over to Will “you have a touch of destiny about you, William Turner”.

“You know me?” Will asked 

“You want to know me”, Tia Dalma said, flirtatiously.

“There’ll be no knowing here”, Jack said, quickly cutting in “we’ve come for help and we’re not leaving without it”.

“You know I demand payment”, Tia Dalma reminded him.

“I brought payment”, Jack said and gestured for Pintel to give him the cage with Jack the monkey inside “look…” he shot the creature “an undead monkey”.

“So it is undead”, Mickey whispered “wicked”. That earned him a slap upside the head from the Phoenix.

“The payment is fair”, Tia Dalma stated, taking the cage over to the table, settling it down and opening the door. Jack hopped off the table and darted into the back room.

“You don’t know how long it took us to catch that”, Mr Gibbs said, giving a pointed look to the Phoenix.

“What?” she asked ‘innocently’. The Doctor shook his head. He knew that she’d prolonged the monkey’s capture on purpose.

“The payment is fair”, Tia Dalma said taking the cage off the table.

“We’re looking for this”, Will said, pulling out the cloth with the key drawing on it and dropped it onto the table “and what it goes to”.

Tia Dalma looked at it and then to Jack “The compass you bartered from me, is cannot lead you to this?” she asked.

“Maybe”, Jack admitted “Why?”

Tia Dalma smiled, sitting down in a chair “I hear you”, she said “Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants. Or do you know? But are loath to claim it as your own?” she sat back “your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek, don’t it?”

“Tia, the chest…its just a story…right?” the Phoenix questioned, tentatively “it doesn’t exist?”

“I’m afraid, my little firebird, it does”, Tia Dalma replied.

The Time Lady’s shoulder’s slumped. “What is inside the chest?” Mr Gibbs asked.

“The beating heart of Davy Jones”, the Phoenix answered “according to the story…which is apparently true. He fell in love with a woman and it caused him great pain so he cut out his heart…”

“That’s so gross”, Rose said, disgusted.

“He placed it inside a chest”, the Phoenix continued as if she hadn’t spoken “He hid it away from the world for if someone found it, they could control him and ultimately the sea”.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself”, Tia Dalma remarked “and the key…” she nodded down to the cloth “he keep with him at all times”. That had Will rounding on Jack.

“You knew this”, he accused.

“I did not”, Jack insisted “I didn’t know where the key was. But now we do. So all that’s left is to climb aboard the _Flying Dutchman_ , grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonnie lass”.

Jack turned away and Tia Dalma promptly stood up. “Let me see your hand”, she ordered. The pirate tried to show her his non marked hand but with a look, he held out his other. Tia Dalma unwrapped the cloth to reveal a black spot.

“The black spot!” Mr Gibbs exclaimed hastily wiping his hands on his shirt, turning around in a 360 and spitting on the floor. Pintel and Ragetti copied him.

“What is the black spot?” Mickey asked the Phoenix quietly.

“It’s a mark of death”, she replied, gravely “Jack Sparrow has been marked for death by Davy Jones”.

Tia Dalma went into her back room and rooted around for a minute before she came back with a jar of dirt. “Mine’s better”, Mickey whispered to the Phoenix, who barely stopped herself from snorting.

“Davy Jones cannot make port. Cannot step on land but once every ten years”, Tia Dalma explained “Land is where you are safe, Jack Sparrow, and so you will carry land with you”. She held out the jar and Jack took it.

“Dirt”, he stated, eyeing the jar “this is a jar of dirt”.

“Yes”, Tia Dalma confirmed.

“Is the jar of dirt going to help?” Jack asked, rather sceptical.

“If you don’t want it, give it back”, Tia Dalma said.

Jack hugged it to his chest “No”, he said.

“Then it helps”, Tia Dalma said, answering his question.

“It seems we have a need to find the _Flying Dutchman”_ , Will told her. The Voodoo priestess, scooped up handful of crustacean claws from the table.

“A touch of destiny”, she said before dropping them. Everyone leaned forward to see that the claws created a formation of rocks where the ship could be found.

\-------------  
The moment that they’d gone to where the _Flying Dutchman_ was, things went from bad to worse. Will was held hostage by Davy Jones and Jack had been tasked with getting 100 souls to settle his debt. They went to Tortuga to collect more ‘members’ of the crew and was reunited with Elizabeth and James Norrington of all people. With Will’s fiancé onboard, Jack managed to persuade her that finding the chest of Davy Jones was the only way to save Will. And soon they were sailing off to Isla La Cruces. 

“This doesn’t work”, Elizabeth stated, plopping down on the sand “and it certainly doesn’t show you the thing you want most”.

Jack went over to look at the compass. It was pointing at Elizabeth or more accurately what she was sitting on. “Yes it does. You’re sitting on it”, he said making the woman look at him, confused.

“Beg your pardon?” she asked.

“Move”, Jack said, making a shooing motion with his hands. As soon as she moved, he and Norrington got to digging.

“This is still too crazy”, Rose muttered.

“You’ve said that at least 50 times now”, the Phoenix shot back, starting to get irritated. It had been hard enough to concentrate without her stating the frigging obvious all the time. She wished that the human had stayed in the damn TARDIS.

Eventually the chest was dug up and moments later William Turner showed up. “Will!” Elizabeth cried, rushing over to her fiancé “you’re all right! Thank god!” she hugged him tightly “I came to find you”.

“How did you get here?” Jack asked after the engaged couple shared a kiss.

“Sea turtles, mate”, Will replied and a smile appeared on the Phoenix’s face. She was the one who gave Jack the suggestion of Sea Turtles when she rescued him from that island, the same island as they were marooned on quite recently as a matter of fact. She was highly amused to know that Jack had actually gone with the story, twisting it into a legendary tale. “A pair of them, strapped to my feet”.

“Not so easy, is it?” Jack remarked.

“But I do owe you thanks, Jack”, Will said.

“You do?” Jack asked, confused.

“After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones…”

“What?” Elizabeth exclaimed.

“What?” Jack repeated in a similarly high voice causing the Phoenix to facepalm.

“…I was reunited with my father”, Will finished.

“Oh, well…you’re welcome, then”, Jack said with a smile. Elizabeth stepped away from Will, storming over to Jack.

“Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!” she said, angrily.

“Pretty much”, Jack admitted.

“And you! “ Elizabeth rounded on the Phoenix “why didn’t YOU say anything? After everything we had been through before… I trusted you to tell me the truth”.

The Phoenix opened her mouth to say something when Will went over to the chest, the key clutched tightly in his hand. “Oi! What are you doing?” Jack demanded.

“I’m going to kill Jones”, Will replied.

Jack drew his sword, pointing it at the man. “Can’t let you do that, William. ‘Cause if Jones is dead, who’s to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?” Will slowly got to his feet, “Now, if you please. The key”.

Will yanked Elizabeth’s sword from the strap across her body and pointed it at Jack, pushing the blonde behind him. “I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free me father. I hope you’re here to see it”, he said. That had Norrington drawing his own sword.

“I can’t let you do that either. So sorry”, he said. The Phoenix put her hand on the hilt of hers, ready to step in if she had to.

“I knew you’d warm up to me eventually”, Jack remarked to the former Commodore.

“Oh, boy…this is gonna turn into a fight, isn’t it?” Mickey said, also readying himself as the three men before them now pointed their swords at each other in a three way stand-off.

“I’m sure it won’t”, Rose said “they’ll talk it out”.

The Doctor, Phoenix and Mickey shot her an annoyed look each when swords started swinging. “Doctor, Mickey after that chest!” the Time Lady ordered, spotting Pintel and Ragetti taking advantage of the situation by pinching the chest.

“What are you going to do?” Mickey asked.

“I’ll stay with them”, the Phoenix said pointing to the battling trio. The Doctor and Mickey nodded and ran after two pirated.

“Hey! What do I do?” Rose called after her.

“Go back to the boats! It’s the only thing you’re good for!” the Phoenix shouted.

“That’s not all I’m good for?!” Rose said shrilly.

“Just shut up and move your ass!” the Time Lady shot back. Rose let out a noise of frustration and stomped off back to the boats.

She chased the three of them to a set of ruins where they disappeared inside. The Phoenix hesitated, she needed to be smart about this. Her eyes spotted a giant wooden water wheel and she smiled, running over to it. The Phoenix clambered up it, reaching the roof in time for the trio to appear, still fighting it out. She waited for the right moment to snatch the key from Will. “Thanks boys!” the Time Lady said popping it into her pocket where she knew it was going to be safe. She made her way hastily back to the wheel, Jack, Norrington and Will following her. Though, Jack somehow slipped and fell off the roof.

The Phoenix jumped onto the wheel, the wood easily holding her weight. However, when Will and Norrington joined her, the supports splintered and broke. All three of them were startled when it started rolling but for some reason the two men wanted to fight her anyway.

“This is insane!” the Phoenix cried, having her work cut out fighting them both AND trying to stay on top of the wheel “we should not be doing this!”

“I agree”, Norrington said “so hand over the key”.

“Over my dead body”, the Phoenix stated.

“That can be arranged”, Norrington said and fought harder.

The Time Lady laughed, blocking all his moves as well as Will’s. She was starting to get the hang of this and as crazy as it sounded, she was actually having fun. She knew Mickey would probably scold her for being so reckless, breaking her own rule. She was pretty sure though when it came to adventures with Jack Sparrow, that it can be forgotten. After all, it was impossible not to do anything reckless and stupid when that pirate was around. “In your dreams, kid”, the Phoenix said, whacking him in the nose with the hilt of her sword. She didn’t even flinch when he fell off. “One down, one to go”, she said, spinning around to face Will.

“Nyx, we don’t need to fight anymore”, he said “just give me the key, please”.

“I can’t do that kiddo. You kill Jones, you take his place. The _Flying Dutchman_ has to have a captain. Are you willing to give up Elizabeth…the life you could have with her, to save your father?”

“I am”, Will replied.

“Then I’m not giving you the key”, the Phoenix said.

“Then I’m sorry”, Will said and started to fight her again.

Pintel and Ragetti ran across the grass triumphantly carrying the chest between them. Suddenly Elizabeth stepped out along with The Doctor and Mickey. The two pirates dropped the chest, as they were outnumbered and the two males both having swords in their hands. “HEY GUYS!” the Phoenix shouted. All of them slowly turned, gaping at the giant wooden wheel rolling past, the Time Lady and Will fighting it out on top while Jack and Norrington chased after it.

“And she tells me off for being reckless”, Mickey remarked “though it does look like fun”. The Doctor hummed in agreement.

The Phoenix swung down inside the wheel and was surprised to see Jack there, running like a hamster in an exercise wheel. “Hey, Nyx”, he greeted, lunging forward, shoving his hand in her pocket. The Time Lady kicked him away and he fell out of the wheel but not before he managed to successfully grab her sonic and…a yoyo?

“Crap”, she swore, realising he’d gotten away with it. Before she could do anything, Will dropped down as well and their fight resumed. Though it had to be put on hold when the water wheel reached a slight slope, causing it to speed up. All the pair could do is hold on for dear life and pray they didn’t throw up.

The wheel rolled across the sand, causing everyone on the beach to scatter. Those in the water also had to make a break for it too as the wheel ploughed through it. The Phoenix leapt out the wheel, landing in the water. “That was fun”, she stated, swaying slightly as she was rather dizzy from going around and around and around. The wheel stopped, tilted over and landed in the water. A moment later, Will clambered out and promptly fell flat onto his face.

The Time Lady turned, sword out to go join in the fights that were taking place and fell onto her bum. “Whoops”, she muttered pushing herself upwards and trying again. After the third time of falling over, she felt more stable and rushed into the fray. Unfortunately, the Phoenix let her defences slip a little allowing one of Jones’ crew members to strike her about the face, knocking her unconscious. “Nix!” Mickey shouted, seeing her go down and rushed to her aid.

When the Phoenix came to, she was laying on the deck of the _Black Pearl_ both Mickey and the Doctor watching her, concerned. She groaned and sat up “Oh…man. Where’s the fish freak that got me?” she asked “want a rematch”.

“You don’t need to worry about him. Mickey fended him off”, the Doctor assured her. He was very proud at how fiercely the man had protected the Time Lady. She really did choose her companion well.

The Phoenix looked at Mickey and smiled “thanks Mick”, she said, grateful.

“It’s no problem. Ohana, remember?” Mickey reminded her.

The Time Lady’s smile grew “Ohana, always”, she said, touching his arm. There was another groan, this time it was coming from Rose. “What happened to her?” the Phoenix asked.

“Norrington happened. He knocked her out”, Mickey answered. The Time Lady snorted at that.

“Well…I’m not surprised. Stupid ape should’ve stayed in the TARDIS”, The Phoenix griped. She got up, both the Doctor and Mickey steadying her. “Thanks”, she said “where is the chest?”

“Norrington took it to draw off Jones’ crew so we could escape”, the Doctor explained “which means Davy Jones will have it by now”.

“But I doubt he’ll have the heart”, the Phoenix said “Jack took my sonic while I was on that wheel…so awesome by the way”.

“And very reckless”, Mickey added.

“You can reprimand me later, right now I need to get my buzzy stick thing from Jack”, the Phoenix said and walked off.

“Buzzy stick thing?” the Doctor questioned.

“It’s what Jack calls her sonic”, Mickey replied “an apt description, I’d say”. The Doctor considered it for a moment and then nodded. While it wasn’t the best description of the device, it did sum it up nicely.

“Oi Sparrow!” the Phoenix called to Jack as she ascended the stairs “buzzy stick thing, now!” Jack handed it over and she popped it into her pocket. “It’s not…” she started but was broken off when the _Flying Dutchman_ burst out of the water. “Oh boy…” she breathed.

“Don’t worry about this Nyx. I have got it well in hand”, Jack assured her “Oi, fishface!” he shouted to Davy Jones, holding up his jar of dirt “losing something? Eh?” he asked walking along and falling down the stairs as he wasn’t looking were he was going. “Got it!” Jack cheered, holding it up “Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?” he asked, continuing along the deck “look what I’ve got” he raised the jar of dirt above his head, waving it around “I’ve got a jar of dirt. I’ve got a jar of dirt. And guess what’s inside it?” he sing songed. The Phoenix groaned smacking her forehead. It really wasn’t a good idea for him to be flaunting the fact that he had Jones’ heart inside the jar. Then again…it was Jack. This is what he does. She pinched the bridge of her nose when Mickey held his up as well and chanted.

“I got a jar of dirt too! And mine’s better”

The Phoenix rushed down the steps when Jack ‘accidently’ knocked Mickey’s jar out of his hands. “Whoops”, the pirate said.

“You broke my jar!” he exclaimed “Nix, he broke my jar of dirt!” Mickey repeated to the Time Lady.

“I’ll get you another one that’s a bit more sturdy”, the Phoenix assured him.

“But I liked that one”, Mickey grumbled with a pout. He shot a glare at Jack “bloody pirate”, he added. The Time Lady put an arm around his shoulders, rubbing his arm. All the while Davy Jones was watching the interaction, not sure what to make of what just happened.

“What did I miss?” Rose asked, sitting up in confusion. She frowned when everyone seemed to be ignoring her. The blonde got up and gaped the large ship across from the _Black Pearl_. “Oh my god! Is that Davy Jones?!” she exclaimed and the Time Lords rolled their eyes.

“Yes Rose, it is”, the Doctor replied.

“But keep your hysterics to a minimum”, the Phoenix added. Rose opened her mouth to argue when Davy Jones spoke.

“Enough!”

The mouths covering the cannons on his ship opened up. “Oh crap”, the Phoenix cursed.

“Hard to starboard!” Jack ordered and a flurry of activity started up on the deck. The Time Lady turned to the Doctor, Mickey and Rose.

“You three get to the TARDIS and get out of here”, she said.

“I’m not leaving you”, Mickey said, flinching as cannons fired from the _Flying Dutchman_.

“Yes you are”, the Phoenix stated firmly “Doctor get Rose and Mickey out of here, now”.

The Doctor nodded and hauled a protesting Mickey away. Rose, on the other hand, went quite willingly. She’d had enough with pirates to last a lifetime. The Phoenix watched them leave before joining the rest of the crew in defending the _Black Pearl_.

“Doctor we can’t leave her!” Mickey exclaimed, trying to wiggle out of the Time Lord’s grip “she’s family!”

“I know but if you died, she’d never forgive herself”, the Doctor said and gently pushed him into the TARDIS.

“And if Nix died, I’d never forgive myself!” Mickey argued “I’m helping her and you can’t stop me”.

“Mickey its madness out there!” Rose exclaimed “you can’t go. Its insane!”

“You don’t get a say in how I run my life Rose”, Mickey retorted “When Nix offered me a chance to travel with her, I was surprised. Then she told me that everyone of her companions were extraordinary. It took me a while but I finally see what Nix saw in me from the moment we met. And I am going to stick by her, no matter what. I’m going out there and I am fighting by her side until we win or the _Black Pearl_ goes down”.

The Doctor looked at him, seeing the conviction on his face and smiled. To be honest he was glad at how passionate Mickey sounded when he made that speech. He couldn’t be more prouder of the man. “Let’s go help Nix”, he said.

“Well, I’m staying here”, Rose said stubbornly.

“Fine with me”, Mickey said, not too bothered. She was only going to be a hinderance “let’s go Doctor”. They headed towards the door only to find its locked! “What’s going on?” he asked, as the time rotor started up. the Time Lord darted towards the console.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed as it shocked him.

“What the hell is happening?” Rose demanded.

“She’s sending us away”, the Doctor explained “her own Emergency Protocol One”. As soon as he’d said those words, a hologram of the Phoenix appeared.

“Mickey, if this hologram has been activated then that means my ship has initiated Emergency Protocol One”, she said “this means that I’m in serious danger with very small odds of survival. The TARDIS is going to take you home. I know it’ll be hard to get back to your normal life but I’m sure you’ll manage it in time. I’m so proud of you Mickey Smith. You are an incredible amazing man and I am so happy to call you family” Mickey smiled, sadly, tears in his eyes “Ohana, always”.

The hologram of the Time Lady vanished and Mickey broke down. The Doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, his hearts breaking. He’d just found her and now he was going to lose her…he was going to be the last of his kind all over again.

The scanner flickered to life, unnoticed by the grieving males. Rose, slowly inched towards it and gasped at what she saw. “Oh my god!” she cried “you two need to see this! It’s a giant squid thing!”

The Doctor and Mickey joined her at the screen, not really wanting to see what it was. They were right in not wanting to as it was a feed of the Kraken’s tentacles wrapping around the _Black Pearl_ , dragging her down into the depths. The image shifted, showing them beneath the waves. Mickey peered through his tears at the figure that was slowly sinking through the water. He knew those blond locks anywhere. “Nix”, he whispered.

The doors to the ship burst open, revealing the sea though none of the water entered thanks to the TARDIS’ shields. The Doctor and Mickey rushed to the doorway while Rose hung back, silently cursing the ship for showing them that the Time Lady was there. The Doctor took a deep breath and stuck his lower half through the water. Mickey grabbed tightly onto the back of his jacket as the Time Lord strained to reach for the Time Lady.

When the Doctor’s hands took hold of the Phoenix and he glanced back at Mickey. With a bit of effort, the man pulled them both inside and the doors closed. Mickey watched anxiously as the Doctor performed CPR on the blonde. He drew back when her eyes opened and she spluttered up water. “He’s gone”, she whispered, pained “I couldn’t save him”.

“Who’s gone?” Mickey asked.

“Jack. Jack’s gone”, the Phoenix answered before she started to break down in tears. The Doctor drew her into an embrace, Mickey shuffling around to hug her from the other side. The Time Lady clung onto them both as she mourned her favourite rum drinking pirate.


	10. Tooth and Claw

**AN: having rewatched Captain Marvel, I realised that Goose is actually a girl. So I've done a little editing on the previous chapters due to this.**

“You’re excited”, the Phoenix remarked to Mickey as she secured the saddle on her horse.

“Wouldn’t you?” Mickey countered “I mean we’re riding in Queen Victoria’s party as one of her Protectorates!” he laughed “only you could managed something as cool as that”.

“You think that’s cool, wait till you see Balmoral Castle”, the Time Lady said with a smile “that’s awesome”. She helped Mickey mount his horse before she swung onto the saddle of her own horse. The Phoenix fixed her braid and took hold of the reins. “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready, Ready”, Mickey answered getting a laugh from the Time Lady. They rode out of the stables to join the contingent of soldiers that was to protect the Queen.

\------------------

The group rode across the highlands, the Phoenix and Mickey behind the carriage. Suddenly they all stopped. “What’s going on?” Mickey asked.

“Don’t know”, the Phoenix replied. She jumped off her horse, Mickey doing the same. They walked around the carriage to see the Doctor’s TARDIS sitting there, the Time Lord standing in front of it with Rose. Both with their hands up as the soldiers pointed their weapons at the time travellers.

“You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl”, Captain Reynolds ordered.

“That’s Doctor James McCrimmon”, the Phoenix spoke up gaining everyone’s attention. The Doctor relaxed a little seeing her standing there dressed in similar garb to the soldiers, Mickey too. the Time Lady walked toward Reynold’s horse “he’s a very good friend of mine”.

“And the girl?” Captain Reynolds asked.

“That’s Rose Tyler”, the Phoenix replied “no sense of proper dress or decorum” a scowl crossed the younger blonde’s face “she’s his…timorous beastie”.

The Doctor snorted at her title for Rose while the young woman in question looked utterly outraged. “May I see some credentials?” Captain Reynolds questioned, gesturing to the soldiers to lower their weapons. The Doctor took out his psychic paper and show it to him.

“As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself”, the Time Lord said in a perfect Scottish accent.

“Let them approach”, Queen Victoria ordered from the carriage. Captain Reynolds glanced at the Phoenix and she nodded.

“You will approach the carriage, and show all due deference”, Captain Reynolds said in a tone that told the pair if they did otherwise, there would be consequences. The Doctor and Rose slowly approached the carriage where a footman opened the door to reveal Queen Victoria.

“May I introduce Her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith”, the Time Lord said. Rose dropped into the little curtesy.

“Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for being so naked”, Rose said.

“I've had five daughters. It's nothing to me”, Victoria said, waving her off “it is a pleasure to meet you Doctor McCrimmon. Lady Drake seldom talks about her acquaintances”, she added looking at the Doctor.

Rose scoffed under her breath “she’s hardly a lady”.

The Queen fixed her with a scathing look “Lady Drake is a very close, personal friend of mine and you will show her the respect she deserves”, the monarch said sternly “now apologise”.

“I’m sorry Lady Drake”, Rose mumbled. To say that the Doctor enjoyed seeing her put in her place by the Queen was an understatement.

“Apology accepted, Miss Tyler”, the Phoenix said “you must forgive her, your Majesty. She never quite grasped the concept of showing the proper respect to those above her”, she added to Queen Victoria.

“Let us hope she learns quickly then”, she remarked. Rose felt rather irked at the way the Phoenix spoke down at her. The Time Lady was in no way better than she was! No matter whom she was friends with.

“Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence”, Captain Reynolds spoke up “We've sent word ahead. He'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow”.

“Doctor McCrimmon and his timorous beastie will come with us”, Queen Victoria declared and the soldier nodded.

“Yes, Ma'am”, he said “We'd better get moving - it's almost nightfall”.

“Indeed”, Queen Victoria agreed “And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!”

The footman closed the door and the driver of the carriage urged the horses to start moving. The Phoenix went around the back to where their horses were standing. “Doctor, you can be with me. Rose, you’re on the back of Mickey’s horse”, the Phoenix said.

“Do you mind if I take the reins?” the Doctor asked.

“Sure”, the Phoenix replied.

“Just one more thing”, the Doctor said and kissed her. Rose looked away not wanting to see the display of affection. “Hello”, he said softly.

“Hi”, the Phoenix said with a smile. The Time Lord helped her up onto the back of her horse before getting onto the saddle himself. Rose looked at Mickey expectantly and was very miffed when he didn’t help her like the Doctor did with the Phoenix.

\----------------

“So what have you been up since we saw you last, Doctor?” Mickey asked as they rode on the horses behind the carriage.

“Not much”, the Doctor answered “went to New Earth….”

“Oh that’s a nice place”, the Phoenix remarked “remind me to take you there Mickey, it’s got apple grass”.

“Really? Can you eat it?” Mickey asked, shooting her a quick interested look before turning his attention to where they were going.

“Yep”, the Time Lady replied, popping the p.

“We also met the Face of Boe. He knows you apparently”, the Doctor continued.

The Phoenix frowned “I don’t remember anyone by that name so he could be someone I haven’t met yet”, she said.

“Is that even possible?” Mickey asked.

“Definitely. Time is a tricky mistress Mickey, even to us Time Lords”, the Phoenix replied “she doesn’t always travel in a straight line”.

“Face of Boe mentioned if you could bring him some rum next time”, Rose said “guess he likes it as much as your pirate friend did”. That had the Phoenix pressing her face into the Doctor’s back.

The Time Lord shot a glare at Rose “That was insensitive and cruel”, he snapped at her, feeling the Time Lady shake behind him as she tried to suppress her sobs into his coat. “How long has it been?” he asked Mickey quietly.

“A couple of weeks”, Mickey replied. The Doctor stopped the horse and brought the Phoenix around to the front so he could hold her while they rode to Sir Robert’s home.

When they reached the manor, the Doctor dismounted and helped the Phoenix down. He wound his arm around her, dropping a kiss on top of her head when Sir Robert came out to greet the Queen.

“Your Majesty”, Robert greeted, bowing as the monarch was helped out of the carriage by the footman.

“Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?” Victoria enquired.

“She's indisposed, I'm afraid”, Robert replied “She's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her. The kitchens are barely stocked. I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on”.

“Oh, not at all”, Victoria said “I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is charming, if rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate” the queen glanced at the Phoenix, about to introduce her to the man but decided against it seeing that she was seemingly upset about something. She turned back to Robert “Now, shall we go inside?” she asked and Robert reluctantly nods “And please excuse the naked girl”, the monarch added.

“Sorry”, Rose muttered.

“She's a feral child”, the Doctor commented “I bought her for sixpence in old London Town. It's was her or the Elephant Man”, he added trying to get a laugh from the Time Lady. He didn’t quite get that response though he did get an amused smile so that was something.

“Thinks he's funny but I'm so not amused”, Rose remarked “What do you think, Ma'am?”

She’d gotten it into her head that she could get the Queen to say ‘I am not amused’. It would be pretty funny if she succeeded and maybe the Doctor would be impressed. “I think you should focus your efforts on giving the proper respect to others and maybe a little on your dress sense. Its abysmal”, the Queen said, looking at her outfit pointedly. While it was true her daughters had pushed it when it came to the proper attire, they still wore the right things regardless and knew how to hold themselves like actual ladies. “Shall we proceed?” Victoria asked Robert and he nodded.

“So close”, Rose muttered.

“Where you really trying to get her to say ‘I’m not amused’?” the Phoenix asked as Robert and the Queen disappeared into the manor.

“Maybe”, Rose admitted.

“I think you shouldn’t do that”, the Time Lady remarked “not when she doesn’t like you”.

“I suppose not everyone can be _Lady_ Drake”, Rose sneered “did you pay them? Or hypnotise them to like you?”

“That’s enough Rose”, Mickey said, coming to the Phoenix’s defence “The queen genuinely likes Nix, which is more than I can say for you, timorous beastie”.

The Doctor chuckled and Rose shot him an annoyed look. “Let’s get inside before Her Highness wonders where we are”, the Phoenix said. The Doctor nodded and they entered the house too with Mickey, Rose trailing behind.

\-------------

“The Endeavour”, the Phoenix breathed when she entered the Observatory, eyeing the telescope in awe “he finished it”. They watched her walk over to it, lightly running a hand over the bronze. She ducked underneath and laughed “he actually put it there”, she said “Mickey come take a look at this!”

Mickey came over and she showed him what was etched into the metal. “It’s a Phoenix”, he said tracing it “you knew him”.

“I did”, the Phoenix said quietly “in another life”.

“I’m sorry…did you say you knew my father Miss…?” Robert spoke up, having just caught what she said.

“Lady Nyx Drake”, the Phoenix said, moving out from under the telescope with Mickey “and yes I did know your father. He was a brilliant man. Way ahead of his time with astronomy and sciences”, a fond smile appeared on her face “yet he loved folklore and fairytales too”.

“Sounds like someone I’d get along with”, the Doctor remarked.

“Oh, you would’ve done”, the Phoenix said.

“I’m not sure about Stargazing”, Rose said “Isn't that a bit fanciful? You could easily not be amused, or something? No?” she glanced at Queen Victoria.

“This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all”, the monarch smoothly replied “My late husband enjoyed both his and Lady Drake’s company. Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg”.

“Bavaria”, the Phoenix whispered to Mickey, the Doctor doing the same with Rose.

“When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported”, Queen Victoria continued.

“So, what's this wolf, then?” the Doctor asked, curious.

“It's just a story”, Robert replied trying to avoid telling him the tale.

“Oh, I love a good story”, the Phoenix said “please do tell us”.

“It's said that…” Robert started when his butler cut in with

“Excuse me, sir. Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark”

“Of course”, Robert agreed “Yes, of course”.

“And then supper”, Victoria spoke up “And…could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness”.

“It's not amusing, is it?” Rose stated. Victoria glanced around at her but decides to ignore her comment. The Phoenix pinched the bridge of her nose. She could see that Rose was not going to give that up very easily. The Queen then turned back to Robert.

“Sir Robert, your wife must have left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven, and talk some more of this wolf. After all…there is a full moon tonight”, she said.

“So there is, Ma'am”, Robert said and bowed to the monarch and she left the room, followed by the others.

\------------------

“When was the last time you were here?” Mickey asked as he followed the Phoenix as she wandered down the halls, reacquainting herself with the place.

“Oh, years and years ago”, the Time Lady said “this place looked a lot nicer back then”.

“I’m sure with a bit of paint, it’ll look nice again”, Mickey remarked and the Phoenix laughed.

“Yeah it would”, she agreed.

“Nix…” Mickey said suddenly spotting someone peeking out from around the corner.

“Yes?” the Phoenix asked turning away from the painting on the wall “oh, hello”, she said seeing a young girl, no more than 12 or 13 watching them. She quickly disappeared. “Wait! We don’t want to hurt you!” the Time Lady called, hurrying after her, Mickey hot on her heels. The Phoenix stopped when the girl did “why did you run sweetheart? We’re not going to hurt you”, she said softly.

“You’re not with those monks?” the girl asked and the Phoenix shook her head.

“No, we’re not”, she answered “I’m Nix and this is my friend Mickey. What’s your name?”

“Charlotte but everyone calls me Lottie”, the girl replied.

“That’s a lovely name”, the Phoenix commented “could you tell us about these monks. Did they try to hurt you?”

Charlotte shook her head “no”, she answered “I hid while they took the others”.

“Where are the monks now?” Mickey questioned.

“They are still here. Disguised as the staff”, Charlotte explained “they brought a monster with them. He looks like a boy but he is not. I’m frightened, Miss”.

The Phoenix walked forward, got down to eye level and took hold of Charlotte’s hands “its ok to be afraid Lottie”, she said gently “everyone and everything is scared of something. Even monsters”.

“What are monsters afraid of?” Charlotte asked.

The Time Lady smiled “me”, she replied “I’m the one who makes the monsters run away”.

“It’s true”, Mickey added “she’s very good at scaring off monsters, I’ve seen her do it”.

“Where is this monster, Lottie?” the Phoenix questioned.

“He’s in the cellar with Lady Isobel and the others”, Charlotte answered.

“Alright Mickey, let’s go deal with this monster”, the Phoenix said standing up “Lottie, do you know where the Library is?” she asked the girl.

Charlotte nodded “Yes, I do”, she replied “I spent most of my time there”.

“Go hide in the Library”, the Time Lady instructed “We’ll come find you once we’ve dealt with the monster, ok?” Charlotte hugged the Phoenix before she ran off. The blonde turned to Mickey “Looks like we’re going monster hunting”, she remarked.

“Sounds like fun”, Mickey stated “wonder what it could be?”

“Lets go find out”, the Phoenix replied. She led the way to the cellar where they heard a commotion inside. She took out her sonic and held it out to Mickey. “Want to do the honours?” she offered.

“Really?” Mickey asked, taking the device from her.

“Yep”, the Phoenix confirmed “You remember how to use it?”

“Just point, press the button and think”, Mickey recited.

“Precisely”, the Time Lady said, proudly. Mickey did exactly that and the door swung open.

“Mickey!” Rose cried, relieved to see him “And…Nix”.

“Hey kid”, the Phoenix greeted “why am I not surprised you’re here”. A growl, gaining their attention. “Huh, a werewolf”, she stated “been there. done that”.

“When did you see a werewolf?” Mickey asked, curious.

“Oh, that was back in body 5, I believe”, the Phoenix replied, trying to recall “he was-“

“Uh hello!” Rose piped up “werewolf!”

“Right”, the Time Lady said “get them free Mick”.

“You got it”, Mickey said and proceeded to flash the sonic over the manacles and freed them all while the Phoenix eyed the Werewolf with her hand curled around the hilt of the sword hidden in her bigger on the inside pocket of her skirt. 

“Everybody out, now!” she ordered, seeing that they were now free. Lady Isobel, the maids and other members of staff rushed out past the Doctor who’d appeared in the doorway. Rose wasn’t that far behind them either.

“We should probably run too”, Mickey remarked as the Werewolf began to break out of the cage.

“Yeah definitely”, the Phoenix agreed. The man grabbed her hand and they ran out of the cellar “Shut the door!” she shouted at the Doctor, who quickly complied.

“This seems awfully familiar”, Mickey remarked as they ran down the corridor hand in hand.

“That’s because it always seems to happen”, the Phoenix said “but I know you love it”.

“Its not the only thing I love”, Mickey said, playfully winking at her.

“Aw, I love you too”, the Phoenix said.

“Oi!” the Doctor shouted behind them.

“Love you more!” the Time Lady called back and he smiled, satisfied. None them noticed how Rose clenched her fists and sneer in anger at the Phoenix. The four of them darted into the gun room where the Steward was handing out weapons.

“Arms…and your strife…ready, everyone?” to Lady Isobel, he added “Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen”.

The woman walked up to her husband “I can't leave you”, she stated “What will you do?”

“I must defend her Majesty. Now, don't think of me, just go”, Robert said firmly.

“What about Lottie?” Isobel questioned, worried for the girl “she wasn’t taken with the rest of us”.

“She’s safe ma’am”, the Phoenix spoke up “I told her to hide in the Library until I come get her”.

“Thank you”, Isobel said, grateful that the child was safe. She dreaded to think that anything awful had happened to her. “All of you, at my side. Come on!” she ordered to the maids and they disappeared into the kitchen.

“Who’s Lottie?” the Doctor asked.

“She’s a girl Mickey and I met”, the Phoenix replied. Suddenly they heard a loud crash and the Time Lords rushed out to see it what was, closely followed by Mickey. The Werewolf had broken through the door!

The Doctor grabbed the Phoenix’s hand, pulling her back inside the gun room and behind the line of soldiers who stood poised and ready with their guns. Mickey darted around the soldiers too. Rose let out a small scream when the Werewolf appeared in the doorway and the soldiers started firing at it.

With two volleys of shots the entire room with smoke and when it cleared, the Werewolf had disappeared. “All right, you men. We should retreat upstairs. Come with us”, the Doctor ordered.

“I'll not retreat”, the Steward said firmly “The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault”.

“Don’t be an idiot”, the Phoenix said “that thing is no ordinary creature. We need to retreat and regroup to figure out a way to stop it”.

“She’s right. We have to get upstairs”, the Doctor added.

“I am not going anywhere until that beast is dead”, the Steward insisted. He stepped out into the corridor to “It must have crawled away to die”, he remarked. A clawed paw plunged through the ceiling grabbing for the man when a sword was jabbed into it. The Werewolf roared in pain.

The Steward gaped at the Phoenix who’d come to his rescue. “We told you to retreat!” she snapped, swiping the paw again when it went for her. “Now move, your stupid human backside!”

Thankfully the human did what she said. The Phoenix started after him when the beast managed to take hold her braid. She yelled, dropping her sword. Mickey rushed forward and snatched it up, slicing through her hair as the Werewolf lifted her off the ground. “Thanks”, the Time Lady said, grateful.

“You’re welcome”, Mickey said as they ran “sorry about your hair”.

“Don’t worry about it. It needed a trim anyway”, the Phoenix said “I appreciate the save more”. They hurried past the soldiers as did Rose and the Doctor. “Everyone run!” the Phoenix shouted at them. But like idiots, they stood there watching, frozen to the spot as the Werewolf dropped through the ceiling.

The Time Lady stopped when she heard them being torn apart. She gasped in horror as the Werewolf ripped them to shreds. Mickey grabbed her hand “There’s nothing you can do!” he said and dragged her away.

The four time travellers and Robert, who’d been following them, rushed into a room and the Doctor slammed the door shut. With a flash of the sonic, he locked it. “I couldn’t save them…” the Time Lady whispered, burying her face in her hands. Mickey put his arm around her.

“It’s not your fault they didn’t listen to you”, he said.

“Why does it feel like it is?” she mumbled, her voice muffled by her hands.

“It isn’t your fault”, Mickey repeated “you did everything you could”.

“Hardly”, Rose scoffed causing the Doctor to glare at her.

“She did do everything she could”, he confirmed “what Nix did was incredibly brave. You’d never take up a sword against that thing. You’re too much of a coward”.

Rose stared at him, dumbfounded. He thinks that she’s a coward? Seriously?! It was all that bloody Time Lady’s fault! Always had to show her up!

“Your Majesty? Your Majesty!” Robert called venturing further into the room.

The monarch appeared on the stairs “Sir Robert? What's happening?” she asked, quickly descending them “I heard such terrible noises”.

“Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?” Robert questioned as the Doctor disappeared to check possible ways to escape.

“Captain Reynolds disposed of him”, Victoria replied “Lady Drake, are you alright?” she questioned, seeing that the Time Lady was upset. She also noted that the Phoenix’s hair was no longer neatly held back by a braid. It was hanging loose and quite a bit shorter.

The Time Lady moved her hands from her face, composing herself as she did so. “I’m fine”, she replied “had a little mishap”, she explained, pulling her hair out of her face. She twisted it around, pinning it into place with a couple of hair grips.

“The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut”, the Doctor reported, rushing back into the room “Pardon me, Your Majesty. You'll have to leg it out of a window”. He gestures through a door and the Queen obliges with her head held high. The Doctor gently grasped the Phoenix’s hand as they left the room.

She wiggled her hand out of the Doctor’s when they reached a window “I’ll go first just to make sure it’s safe”, she offered. The Phoenix hopped up onto the windowsill only to be shot at.

“Nix!” the Time Lord and Mickey exclaimed.

“I’m fine”, the Phoenix assured them “it was just warning shot” she looked out the window at the monks below “they don’t want us leaving anytime soon”.

“Do they know who I am??” Victoria demanded, voice rising.

“Yeah, that's why they want ya”, Rose spoke up “The wolf's lined you up for a…a biting”.

“Stop this talk”, the Queen said sternly “There can't be an actual wolf”. As soon as she said that, a howl rang through the air. The group hurried out of the room to see one of the doors being repeatedly battered.

“What do we do?” Rose asked eyeing the door worriedly.

“You run”, the Phoenix replied, taking out her sword from her pocket, holding it tightly “I’ll hold it off”.

“No”, the Doctor said with such firmness that made her look at him in surprise “you’re coming with us”.

“But I…” the Phoenix started.

“I know you can take care of yourself but I don’t want you getting hurt”, the Doctor cut in “please Nix”, he added in a softer tone. The Phoenix sighed and put the sword away.

“Alright, I’ll come with you”, she agreed. The Doctor smiled at her and turned to the Queen.

“Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog”, he suggested, jogging on the spot to demonstrate “Good for the health. Come on!” the Doctor grabbed Queen Victoria’s hand and ran out of room. Mickey took hold of the Phoenix’s hand and followed after them. Robert and Rose followed suit, the latter very annoyed at how Mickey took the Time Lady’s hand…again! She was beginning to feel very left out. “Come on! Come on!” the Doctor urged as they heard the Werewolf leaping up the stairs after them.

The Werewolf was nearly upon them in the Library corridor when Captain Reynolds suddenly appeared and shot the creature. “I'll take this position and hold it”, Reynolds said eyeing the Werewolf as it disappeared “You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property and it was taken. The chest was empty”.

“I have it. It's safe”, Victoria assured him.

“Then remove yourself, Ma'am”, Reynolds said and turned to the Phoenix “Lady Drake, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. Keep the Queen safe” the Time Lady nodded “And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown”.

“Bullets can't stop it!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“They'll buy you time”, Reynolds said “Now run!”

“Good man”, the Phoenix said quietly, knowing that he wasn’t going to survive. The group hurried into the Library where the Doctor and Robert blocked off the door. The Time Lady hurried over to the second door and barricaded that one too. “Lottie” the Phoenix called “you here?”

“Nix!” the girl said, running out from her hiding place and hugging her “did you make the monster run away?”

“I sure did”, the Phoenix replied, smiling down at her.

“Robert!” Charlotte cried happily, seeing the man.

“Lottie”, Robert said softly as she rushed over to him, wrapping her arms around him too.

“Where’s Isobel?” she questioned, looking up at him “is she ok?”

“She’s fine and safe, sweetheart”, Robert answered.

“I don’t understand, why hasn’t the wolf bashed down the door?” Rose asked.

“Good question”, the Phoenix replied “something in this room is stopping it”.

“Whatever it is I’m glad its here”, the younger blonde remarked “and I tell you what though…” she added glancing to the Doctor.

“What?” he asked.

“Werewolf!” Rose said, excitedly.

“I know!” the Doctor said, equally excited though he quickly sobered up when he saw the Phoenix shaking her head, disappointed. “I’m sorry, Nix. That was inappropriate”, he said apologetically.

“That’s an understatement”, the Time Lady said, folding her arms.

“Oh, lighten up Nix”, Rose said, harshly “it’s not everyday you get to see a Werewolf”.

“I guess the number of people its mauled to death has escaped your mind”, the Phoenix snapped back “not surprised. It is awfully small”.

“Well, you with your big brain and your fancy sword skills couldn’t even save one of them”, Rose argued “Heck, you failed to save that drunken idiot of a pirate and he was supposedly your friend!”

The Phoenix glared at the young woman, her hand itching to slap the young woman for throwing Jack’s death in her face. She managed to curb that impulse as Lottie was in the room. She didn’t want the girl to see that side of her. The Phoenix let out a breath “Rose Tyler…you have no idea what went down on that ship. I tried so hard…I couldn’t…” she clenched her fist as her voice trembled with emotion “he was my friend and I…” the Phoenix closed her eyes, a tear escaping down her face.

The Doctor stepped up to her and took her in his arms as more tears rolled down her cheeks. The Queen gave Rose a scolding look “clearly this friend of hers was someone who was very dear to her. Your mentioning of it in that way was incredibly insensitive”.

“You ought to be ashamed of yourself”, Charlotte added. Rose bristled, frustrated that she was not only being spoken down to be the Queen but this…child as well. The girl walked over to where the Doctor was embracing the Time Lady and tapped her arm. The Phoenix looked down at her through tear filled eyes. “I’m so sorry”, Charlotte said and hugged her as best as she could. The Time Lady shifted her arm so her hand rested on the girl’s back.

A smile appeared on Mickey’s face as he saw this. It was like witnessing the beginning of a family. Robert looked at the trio and couldn’t help but think along similar lines to the other man. He and Isobel had done their best to give Charlotte that after her mother had died but it never really felt quite right. _Perhaps Lady Drake and Doctor McCrimmon are exactly the parental figures the girl needed in her life?_ He tore his gaze away from them and over to the Queen. “I'm sorry, Ma'am”, he said quietly “It's all my fault. I should have sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong…”

“It’s quite alright Robert”, the Queen said understandingly “you didn’t have a choice. Though can someone please tell me, what exactly is that creature?”

The Phoenix shifted away from the Doctor and Charlotte, wiping her eyes “it’s essentially a Werewolf”, she replied.

“But technically it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform”, the Doctor added.

“And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?” Queen Victoria demanded.

“He uses that when he’s undercover as Doctor McCrimmon”, the Time Lady quickly answered “I should’ve been a little more forthright with you ma’am but what the Doctor truly does is highly secretive and very few people are allowed to know about it. And I’m afraid, Your Majesty, that I wasn’t allowed to let you in on it. I am deeply sorry. You can still trust the Doctor. I do, with my life”.

“Apology accepted, Lady Drake”, the monarch said. She was a little put out about not being allowed to know the Doctor’s true vocation, since she is Queen and all. Though she trusted the woman’s. Nyx could trust the man enough to place her life in his hands, then she could, at the very least, give him the benefit of the doubt. The same couldn’t be said for the timorous beastie in their company, she wouldn’t trust her at all. Not with the attitude she had towards her friend.

The Doctor walked over the door, tracing the carving onto it. “Mistletoe”, he stated “Sir Robert, did you father put that there?”

“I don't know. I suppose”, Robert answered with a shrug.

“He did”, the Phoenix confirmed “the same on the other door too. In fact…now that I recall…the stuff had been worked into the varnish” the more she spoke, the more the memories came back to her. She should’ve realised it sooner when the Werewolf didn’t break down the door, Sir Robert’s father had claimed he wanted a ‘safe place’ against monsters. She didn’t understand it at the time but now she did. “Your father wanted this place to be safe against ‘monsters’”, she said to Robert “perhaps he knew that the mistletoe could be used as a deterrent”.

“So that’s the Werewolf’s weakness?” Mickey questioned “Mistletoe”.

“Possibly”, the Doctor answered “I mean, the monks needed some way to control it. Why not have it react against a certain plant?”

“Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't possess an actual weapon”, Robert pointed out.

“Yes we do”, Charlotte said “Books! Knowledge is a very powerful weapon”.

“That it is”, the Phoenix agreed. She and the girl walked towards the bookshelves “I’d say we need to start with anything that remotely seems outlandish”.

“Oh! What about that one?” Charlotte suggested, pointing at one particular book. The Phoenix pulled it off the shelf “go to page 53”, the girl instructed.

The Time Lady did as she said and skim read the page “Oh…Lottie I think you may have found something”, she remarked. She took the book to the table where the Queen now sat and placed it on there. “Have a look guys”, she said.

“What is that?” Rose asked, eyeing the page “A spaceship?”

The Phoenix shook her head “it’s a shooting star”, she corrected.

“’In the year of our Lord 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit’”, Robert read aloud.

“That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the monastery”, Charlotte added.

Mickey frowned “But that's over three hundred years ago”, he pointed out “What's it been waiting for all this time?”

“Maybe just a single cell survived”, the Doctor suggested “Adapting slowly down the generations, it survived through the humans, host after host after host”.

“But why does it want the throne?” Robert questioned.

“That's what it wants. It said so. The, the Empire of the Wolf”, Rose said.

“Imagine it…the Victorian Age accelerated…starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated in its wake…” the Doctor said, seriously. Charlotte let out a small noise of worry causing the Phoenix to put an arm around her.

“It’s not going to happen”, she assured her quietly “I wont let it”.

Victoria stood up abruptly “Sir Robert. If I am to die here….” She started when Robert cut in with

“Don't say that, Your Majesty”

“He’s right. You won’t die here”, Charlotte said “for Nix can protect us. She scares off monsters” she looked up at the Phoenix “Right?”

The blonde smiled “That’s right”, she replied.

“In any case, I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me”, the Queen said “But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself”.

“Hardly the time to worry about your valuables”, the Doctor remarked.

“Thank you for your opinion, but there is nothing more valuable than this”, Queen Victoria said and produced the Koh-I-Noor.

“I haven’t seen that in a while”, the Phoenix said “may I?” The Queen handed it over and the Time Lady, cradled in her hands “much smaller than I remember”.

“My husband kept having recut”, Queen Victoria said “he always said the shine wasn’t quite right but he died with it still unfinished”.

“Unfinished…” the Phoenix breathed and handed it back to the monarch. She turned to the Doctor “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

The Time Lord smiled, having come to a similar conclusion “yes. yes I am”, he said. 

“Ma’am I have a crazy notion”, the Phoenix said “this is a trap, correct?”

“Obviously”, the Queen replied.

“But, what if there's a trap inside the trap?” the Time Lady asked “What Prince Albert and Robert’s father believed that these stories were true and planned for it, laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf”.

“Like the mistletoe on the doors and varnish”, Mickey said.

“Exac…” the Phoenix trailed off when plaster dust fell from the ceiling. They all looked up to see the Werewolf walking across the domed skylight.

“Oh…my…” Charlotte breathed, staring at it, frightened.

“Out!” the Doctor shouted as the glass began to crack. The Phoenix grasped Charlotte’s hand and they ran to the door where the two males quickly unblocked it. The Time Lord slammed the door shut the moment that everyone had left the Library. “We gotta get the Observatory!” he said as they ran.

Charlotte yelped as she tripped over, her hand leaving the Phoenix’s. “No!” the Time Lady shouted, seeing the Werewolf almost upon the screaming girl. She took out her sword and leapt in front the child. With a quick thrust, she jabbed the weapon at the beast. It roared in pain. “Back off!” the Phoenix ordered, the phoenix aura starting to shimmer around her. Charlotte watched wide eyed and the Werewolf growled at the woman and ran off.

“You really can make monsters run off!” she exclaimed. The Phoenix turned to her and smiled, the aura vanishing.

“Told you I could”, the Time Lady said “now we have to get going. It’s not over yet”.

“No mistletoe in these doors”, the Doctor noted when they eventually reached the Observatory “because your father wanted the wolf to get inside. I just need time. Is there any way of barricading this?”

“Just do your work and I'll defend it”, Robert said stepping outside the room.

“Robert, no!” Charlotte cried “you can’t leave Isobel and I!”

Robert smiled sadly at her “I’m afraid I must”, he said regrettably “Lady Drake, you protected Lottie. If my wife gives you her blessing, will you look after her as if she was your own?”

The Phoenix looked at the girl, her eyes shining with tears, already mourning the man who had been like a father to her. “You have my word Robert”, the Time Lady promised.

“Please don’t go Robert”, Charlotte pleaded.

“I love you, Lottie”, the man said and closed her door. Charlotte’s face crumpled and she flung her arms around the Phoenix’s middle, sobbing. While she comforted the girl, the Doctor, Mickey got to work with the telescope.

“Is this the right time for stargazing?” Rose asked somewhat sarcastic as she strained against the wheel.

“Yes it is”, the Doctor replied. The Phoenix clapped her hands over Charlotte’s ears when the sounds of the Robert being devoured reached them. The Time Lady pulled the girl away from the door, pushing the youngster behind her when the Werewolf thumped against the door. Charlotte clutched tightly onto the back of the Time Lady’s jacket, utterly terrified.

Suddenly the beast broke through the wood, going straight for the Queen. The Doctor threw himself across the floor and slid the diamond into the beam of light that shone down the telescope. It bounces off the diamond’s surface, catching the werewolf . They all watch as the creature is lifted up into the air and before their eyes, the wolf slowly turns back into the young man.

“Make it brighter. Let me go”, he pleaded. The Doctor flicked a switch on the light chamber and the young man flicked back into wolf form. He howled once before he vanished.

“Is it over?” Charlotte asked, fearfully peeking around the Phoenix.

“Yes Lottie, its over”, the Time Lady replied.

\----------------

“I’m so sorry for your loss”, the Phoenix said to Isobel, a little while later “Robert was a good man”.

“Thank you”, the woman said, trying to hold back her tears.

“I realise that this isn’t the right time but your husband expressed as his final wish that I take care of Lottie”, the Time Lady said “only with your blessing” Isobel opened her mouth to say something when the Phoenix continued “before you give your answer, you should know the truth about me”. Isobel listened intently as the Time Lady explained about who and what she was. The Queen was highly intrigued by her tale and while it was difficult to get her head around, it did explain quite a lot about her friend. Why she didn’t seem to age a single day throughout all the years she’d known her. How she had cultivated friendships with not only herself but her husband and Sir Robert’s father. It also told her how she inspired the man to create such a wonderful device as the Endeavour and her intimate knowledge of the stars.

“Is it all true?” Charlotte asked having also listened to her story, eyes wide with amazement. Her mother had often told her incredible tales of magical lands and strange creatures that dwelt there. It had fuelled her imagination and created her thirst for knowledge.

“Yes it is”, the Phoenix confirmed “every single word”.

“Do you promise to look after Lottie and to protect her for all harm?” Isobel asked, seriously.

“I would give my life to keep this girl safe”, the Phoenix vowed, touching Charlotte on the shoulder.

“Then you have my blessing”, Isobel said.

“As Queen, I too give you a royal blessing to adopt little Lottie”, Queen Victoria added “may I have your sword?” she requested, holding her hand out. The Phoenix gave it to her. “Please kneel Lady Drake”, the Time Lady complied and the monarch placed the blade on the blonde’s shoulder “for outstanding courage and bravery, I dub thee Lady Pheonix of the TARDIS”.

“Thank you Ma’am”, the Phoenix said, standing up.

“I do have one request of you”, the Queen said “that you come visit every once in a while and you bring with you tales of your adventures in the stars”.

The Time Lady smiled “that I can most certainly do, Your Highness”, she promised. The Queen then gave the Doctor a knighthood and much to the Time Lord’s amusement, she gave Rose a talking to and exiled her!

“No more than she deserves”, Charlotte muttered to the Phoenix as they left the manor, making her laugh. When they got to the horses, one of them kicked mug at Rose! “Please tell me this happens often!” Charlotte said between laughs as Rose spluttered up dirt.

“Yes, Lottie it does”, the Phoenix giggled.


	11. School Reunion

The Phoenix looked up from her book when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. “Come in!” she called. The door opened and Charlotte entered. “What’s up Lottie?” she asked.

“I can’t sleep”, the girl admitted. The Phoenix set aside her book and patted the bed where she was relaxing. Charlotte went over and climbed in.

“It is a lot to take in at once”, the Time Lady confessed, putting her arm around her and Charlotte hummed in agreement.

“I also miss Isobel and Robert”, Lottie added.

“I know”, the Phoenix said softly “I too have lost loved ones. Whenever I couldn’t sleep, my mother would tell me a story”.

“What kind of story?” Charlotte asked.

“Well, it’s about a princess”, the Phoenix replied “And the story takes place in the Kingdom of Gallifrey. It was an amazing place with a burnt orange sky and trees with silver leaves. The Princess lived there in a beautiful castle made of gold and glass with her parents, the King and Queen. For a long time Royals and their people lived in peace. Until one day, a horrible fire breathing Dragon came down from the mountains!” Charlotte gasped “He had seen the people being so happy…so content with their lives that he grew jealous. You see…he didn’t know how to be happy and he didn’t want anyone else to be happy either so he decided to destroy Gallifrey. One brave knight after another went to strike the beast down but all failed. Then the Princess decided enough was enough. She went to the Dragon’s Lair and faced down the beast. Like all the battles, the Dragon had the upper hand, until…”the Phoenix paused for dramatic effect, Charlotte hanging onto her every word “whoosh!” the girl jumped “the Princess turned into a majestic Phoenix. She burned so bright that it blinded the Dragon. She turned back to normal and dealt the finishing blow! And finally the dragon was dead”.

“Oh thank goodness!” Charlotte said, relieved.

“There was much celebrating in the Kingdom that night and the Princess was given a new title of the Phoenix Princess. It is said that every single female in her line had the power to transform into a Phoenix”, the Time Lady continued.

“Wow”, Charlotte yawned. The Phoenix smiled as the girl dozed off. That story always worked for her too.

\-------------------

“Are modern clothes always this uncomfortable?” Charlotte complained as she and the Phoenix walked to the history class of Deffry Vale High. The TARDIS had picked up something weird on the scanners and she decided to go undercover as a history teacher to investigate. Charlotte was going to be her daughter who was going to observe todays classes in preparation for enrolling. Mickey had opted to stay behind in the TARDIS so he could research this ‘weirdness’ to see if he couldn’t find the cause.

The Phoenix also got hold of the Doctor, figuring he’d want to look into it as well. The Time Lord agreed and he went undercover as a teacher too: a physics teacher. Rose on the other hand, got stuck as a dinner lady which was highly amusing to the Time Lady. Seemed like an apt job for someone who had hardly any education. “Sometimes”, the Phoenix replied “tell you what, while we’re in this school you have to wear modern clothing but outside of it you can wear your normal stuff. Sound fair?”

Charlotte nodded in agreement “yes, that sounds fair”, she said.

The Phoenix placed a hand on the door handle “ready?” she asked.

“As I’ll ever be”, Charlotte answered. The Time Lady turned the door handle and pushed the door open. She and Charlotte stepped inside.

“Good morning class!” the Phoenix greeted brightly “I am Nyx Drake and I will be your new history teacher. This is my daughter Lottie”, Charlotte waved “She will be observing today ahead of enrolling here” she turned to Charlotte “why don’t you take that spare seat?” she suggested.

“Ok”, Charlotte agreed and went over to the only seat available. She settled into it and started to watch the students, discretely of course.

“Alright! Today we’re going to be learning about WWII”, the Phoenix announced “though I can think of a hundred points in history far more interesting”, she muttered quietly to herself.

Two days later, they were all still at the school having not gotten any closer to figuring out what was going on. “I hate to admit it but it’s a complete mystery as to what is going on here”, the Phoenix confessed as she and Charlotte sat down at the Doctor’s table in the canteen.

“I figure it out either”, the Doctor said “I’ve had a few students with knowledge way beyond Earth”.

“You and me both”, the Phoenix agreed.

“So its not normal for children to be that bright in school?” Charlotte asked, tucking into her meal. Even though she’d had a very good education, for the time period she lived in, she had to admit that she was finding it hard to keep up.

“No, not really”, the Phoenix replied “I mean you DO get very clever children by human standards but this is way beyond that”.

A very unhappy looking Rose walked up to their table. “We’ve been here for two days”, she complained “how much longer will it be?”

“It’ll take as long as it has to”, the Phoenix replied “something is happening to these children and I am not leaving until it is stopped” she fixed her with a look “is that understood?”

Yeah…I suppose”, Rose said, rather reluctantly. The Doctor had forgotten how fiercely maternal the Time Lady was.

“Good. Now you better get back to your station before your supervisor starts to have a go”, the Phoenix said with a shooing motion. Rose shot her a glare before she left.

“I really don’t like her”, Charlotte stated.

“You and both, Lottie”, the Phoenix agreed.

\-----------------

Several hours later saw the Time Lords, Mickey and Rose back in the school to have a good look around. Charlotte wasn’t present as she was fast asleep. “Oh, it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school”, Rose remarked.

“Sounds like child you had a vivid imagination”, the Phoenix said “shame that the older you now longs has it. Might’ve made you a little less bratty”.

“I’m not bratty!” Rose cried.

“Yeah, you kind of are”, Mickey agreed.

“Right! Shall we divvy up then?” the Phoenix asked and Mickey turned to her, missing Rose’s look of outrage “Mickey and I will check out the maths department and Doctor go to Finch’s office”.

“What about me?” Rose asked, annoyed that the Time Lady hadn’t given her a job.

“You can get some of that oil from the kitchens”, the Phoenix answered “if you can manage that”. She then looped her arm around Mickey’s and walked off.

“What do you see in her?” Rose questioned to the Doctor “she is so rude!”

“What I see in Nix is something you’d never understand. After all, you drove your own boyfriend away” Rose’s mouth dropped open “and she does have a point. You are bratty and have a rather one track mind sometimes. It’s a small wonder you’re even still my companion”, the Doctor said. He then turned and walked away, heading off to the Headmaster’s office.

Rose stamped her foot, utterly fuming. She really hated that Time Lady! She’d done nothing but wreck everything. “She’s got to go”, she said to herself. Someway, somehow she was going to get rid the Phoenix.

“What exactly are we looking for?” Mickey asked the Time Lady when they got to one of the Maths classrooms.

“Anything strange or out of the ordinary”, the Phoenix answered. She went over to the shelves to rifle through the books. Mickey opened up the store cupboard and screamed as several packets of rats tumbled out.

“Mickey? Are you ok?” the Time Lady asked hurrying to his side.

“Yeah, fine”, Mickey answered, his heart pounding from the fright he just had “sorry. These just jumped out at me”.

“It’s ok. I would’ve done the same”, the Phoenix said. She knelt down and plucked a packet from the floor “vacuum packed rats?” the Time Lady’s face turned to one of confusion “that’s really strange”.

“The kind of strange you wanted to look for?” Mickey questioned.

“Yeah, the very same”, the Phoenix replied “though I’m not sure why there would be a reason for having these hidden away in a cupboard at school”.

“Maybe its food”? Mickey suggested “for those new teachers. They could be beasties in human disguise”. The Phoenix slowly stood up, staring at him in amazement.

“Mickey Smith I could kiss you!” she proclaimed “come on, lets go find the others!” The Phoenix grabbed his hand and turned to leave when she saw something that made her stop. Sarah Jane Smith in the doorway with the Doctor and Rose. “SJ”, the Time Lady breathed. 

Sarah Jane’s eyes widened at the moniker. Only one person ever called her that. “Nix”, she said. Everyone watched as the females happily embraced each other. “Look at you!” Sarah Jane remarked stepping back to take in the Time Lady “you look good”.

“So do you”, the Phoenix said.

Sarah Jane laughed “I got old”, she corrected.

“Really? I don’t see it”, the Phoenix said making the woman laugh again.

“How’s Goose?” Sarah Jane asked.

“She’s doing really well. I’m still waiting for her to cough up a Slitheen”, the Time Lady replied. At Sarah Jane’s confused look, she added “it’s a long story. One I’ll be happy to tell you later”.

“Wait…you two know each other?” the Doctor asked, surprised, trying to push away the slight jealousy he felt when he heard his love’s declaration. Which he honestly couldn’t help even though he knew Mickey was just family to her.

“Of course”, the Phoenix answered as a-matter-of-factly “she travelled with me for a bit”.

“Do you think we could walk down memory lane later?” Rose piped up “I’d like to know what the hell these things are”. She pointed to the packaged rats.

“They’re rats”, the Phoenix replied “Mickey actually figured out what they were for. Food for the teachers”. 

Rose made a face “that’s just…gross”, she stated.

“I suppose it is a little bit but it would make sense if the teachers were actually creatures in human disguises”, the Phoenix pointed out “and now we just need to find them”.

“I think we should start with Mr Finch’s office”, the Doctor said.

“Then that’s where we’ll go”, the Phoenix said.

\---------------

When they got to the Headmaster's office, the Doctor opened the door with his sonic to reveal giant bats fast asleep, hanging from the ceiling. “Looks like you were right Mickey”, the Phoenix remarked.

“Kinda wish I wasn’t”, Mickey muttered.

“Those are freaky!” Rose exclaimed. The Phoenix clamped a hand over her mouth.

“Shut up”, she hissed at her. The Doctor pulled the door closed as quietly as possible but the noise still woke one of the bats. The group quickly left the school. “You guys stay here, I need to go back”, the Time Lady said.

“Fine with me”, Rose said. She wasn’t too bothered about her going back inside with those creatures. With any luck they’ll tear her apart.

“Nix…you can’t”, Sarah Jane said “its too dangerous”.

“SJ I _have_ to. I’m not about to leave Lottie in there”, the Phoenix said. The Doctor stepped up to her, cupped her face and kissed her. Rose looked away.

“Be careful”, he said when he parted.

“I will”, the Phoenix promised. She turned and hurried back into the building.

“Who’s Lottie?” Sarah Jane asked.

“She’s a girl that we met in Scotland 1879 and Nix took her in”, Mickey explained.

Sarah Jane smiled “That sounds like our Nix”, she remarked.

Inside the school, the Phoenix hurried to where she’d parked her ship. She entered and ran to Lottie’s room, mentally thanking the TARDIS for moving it closer to the console room. “Lottie, Lottie wake up!” she said, shaking the girl’s shoulder.

“Nix? Whats going on?” Charlotte asked sleepily.

“We’ve got to go”, the Phoenix replied “the school is crawling with…things. I’ll explain once we’re outside but we need to leave, right now”. 

“Ok”, Lottie said. She jumped out of bed and the pair left the TARDIS. They didn’t get very far when one of the bat aliens appeared. “Nix…is that one of those things?” she asked, scared.

“Yes. It is”, the Phoenix confirmed. She turned to the girl, taking he hands “now what is it that I do?” she questioned.

“You make the monsters run away”, Charlotte answered.

“That’s right”, the Phoenix smiled at her “and that is what I’m going to do”. She turned toward the Krillitane, taking out her sword from her pocket “Lottie when I tell you to run, you do it as fast as you can. The Doctor is outside, he’ll keep you safe”. The Time Lady charged forward, weapon in hand. “RUN!” she shouted before engaging the Krillitane. Terrified, Charlotte darted forward, around the battling pair and headed toward the exit.

The Doctor, Mickey, Rose and Sarah Jane were startled by the sudden noises coming from the school. The doors burst open and Charlotte emerged, breathless and scared. “Lottie? What’s happened?” the Time Lord asked, rushing toward her “Where’s Nix?”

“S-she’s back there. Dealing with the monsters”, Charlotte panted.

“I have to help her”, Mickey said.

“Mickey no!” Rose cried, quickly blocking his path “please don’t go. You’ll get hurt”. She touched his face but he batted her hand away.

“I don’t care”, Mickey said “We’re Ohana. And I will honour that for the rest of my days”. He stepped around Rose and started towards the school. Mickey stopped when the Phoenix appeared. She severely injured!

“I-I did it”, she stated holding up her bloody sword. The Phoenix staggered forward before dropping to the ground. The Doctor, Mickey, Sarah Jane and Lottie rushed over to her.

“Hold on, Nix. I gonna save you”, the Doctor said gently cradling her body to his chest.

“You can’t”, the Phoenix panted lifting up a shaking hand to show him that the regeneration process was starting.

“What’s happening to her?” Lottie asked, worriedly as the glow started to spread.

“She’s going to change”, Sarah Jane answered. Behind them, Rose clenched her fists angrily. Why couldn’t those creatures have finished her off?!

The Doctor carefully stood her upright, making sure she was steady before stepping back. Mickey and Sarah Jane moved back too, taking Lottie with them. “I love you, Doctor. Mickey…Ohana. Lottie, no matter what I look like next, I will always take care of you”, the Phoenix managed to say, giving them all a strained smile. She threw her arms out and regeneration energy exploded from her body. Everyone had to shield their eyes from the bright light. If they’d been looking, they all would’ve a phoenix form in the light above her.

When the light faded, the group slowly lowered their hands and arms. Standing before them was the 9th Phoenix. She had red hair and brilliant blue eyes. The Time Lady was also a few inches shorter, making her clothes a bit baggy on her.

“Hello”, she greeted in a Scottish accent and then hiccupped some regeneration energy “uh oh”, she muttered. The Doctor darted forward, catching her before she collapsed.

“What do we do now?” Mickey asked “should we take her to her TARDIS? Or yours?”

The Doctor shook his head “I’m not going to take her back in there”, he replied “not until I know it’s safe” he glanced at Sarah Jane “can we stay at yours for a bit?”

“Of course”, Sarah Jane replied “as long as you need”. The Doctor gathered the unconscious Phoenix up in his arms and Sarah Jane led them to her car. The vehicle seemed a bit small to fit all of them but with the Time Lord having the Time Lady on his lap, they managed to all get in.

\---------------------------

“How long will she be like this?” Mickey asked looking down at the Phoenix who was now laying in a bed in one of the spare rooms at Sarah Jane’s house.

“Generally the healing coma takes about 15 hours”, the Doctor replied “so she’ll be asleep for a while”.

“S-she’s still Nix, right?” Charlotte questioned from the doorway.

“Nix may look different but she’s still the same Time Lady we know and love”, the Doctor assured her.

“So she’ll still take care of me like she promised?” Lottie asked, slowly entering the room “I’m sorry if that sounds selfish…”

“Its not selfish at all”, Mickey gently cut in “its completely understandable Lottie. But she promised both Robert and Isobel that she would take care of you and she never, ever breaks her promises” he put his arm around the girl when she came to a stop beside her “besides you’re part of her Ohana and she takes that very seriously”.

“What’s Ohana?” Charlotte queried, slightly confused.

“Ohana means family. Family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten”, Mickey explained. 

Downstairs, Rose was pacing impatiently and complaining while she did it. “Oh, will you shut up”, Sarah Jane snapped. She’d had enough of Rose whinging and whining like a child.

“Don’t tell me to shut up!” Rose shot back “I have the right to express my feelings”.

“You have the right to put a sock in it”, Sarah Jane countered “honestly, I’m really glad you’re not Nix’s companion. Cos you’re a petulant child”.

“How dare you!” Rose said shrilly “I’m not a petulant child!”

“Actually you are”, Sarah Jane argued “I wouldn’t be surprised if one of these days the Doctor drops you back home. You’ve got no place as his companion when you act this way” Rose glared at her “now if you’ll excuse me. I’m going to check on my friend”. The blonde watched her go up the stairs, fuming.

“I really wish that bloody Time Lady had died”, she grumbled. Mickey who’d been in the kitchen at this point to make some tea, heard what she had said and froze. He knew she didn’t like the Phoenix but her words made him feel like she might be compelled to do something while the Time Lady was in her vulnerable state.

“Whatever you’re planning on doing to her, don’t”, Mickey said, walking out of the kitchen, getting straight in her face.

“I’m not planning on anything”, Rose insisted.

“Really? I heard what you said. You wished that she was dead”, Mickey said angrily “so I’m warning you…if you so much as think about harming her…so help me I will _end_ you”.

“You wouldn’t”, Rose said, though not very confidently. She didn’t know what he was capable of nowadays. He had changed so much from the man who was in love with her. The man who cowered at the sight of the Nestine Consciousness was gone, leaving behind this person who was protecting the Time Lady so fiercely.

“Yes. I. Would”, Mickey said “and if there was the remotest chance that I didn’t…the Oncoming Storm would deal with you”. Rose watched him go upstairs with slight fear in her eyes.

“Where’s the tea?” the Doctor asked when Mickey came into the room empty handed.

“Got a bit distracted”, Mickey admitted. He leant in close to the Time Lord “I think Rose might be planning to hurt Nix while she’s like this”, he said quietly “I heard her say she wished that she was dead”.

“Are you sure?” the Doctor questioned. He knew that Mickey wouldn’t make something like this up, not when it came to the person they both loved but he still had to question it.

“I’m very sure”, Mickey replied “and I really wish I’d misheard her”.

The Doctor sighed “thank you for telling me”, he said. He sat down on the chair by the desk, looking over at the Phoenix and the young girl curled up next to her. Charlotte had insisted on staying with the Time Lady and he didn’t see any harm in it. He was going to have to keep his guard up while the red head rested and healed. Mickey settled on the floor, leaning his back against the wall. He too wasn’t going to leave until she was awake. Not with what Rose said.

About an hour or so later Rose entered the room. “Hey guys”, she greeted “did you want me to watch over Nix for a bit? You two can get some rest or get a drink”.

“That’s not necessary Rose”, the Doctor said “I’m not going anywhere”.

“You sure? It wouldn’t be a problem”, Rose insisted.

“Cut the crap Rose. You don’t care about her wellbeing”, Mickey said, standing up.

“Yes I…” Rose was cut off when the Doctor interrupted her with

“No you don’t” he stood up as well, moving in front of the bed, blocking her view of the Time Lady and slumbering child “Mickey told me what you said. You’re not going to hurt Nix, not while I’m around”.

“Same”, Mickey agreed “so get out”.

“You heard him”, the Doctor said. Thankfully Rose left without any protest. Mickey closed the door and sat down near it. The Time Lord settled back into the chair and the pair waited patiently for the Time Lady to wake.

\-----------

Back at the school, Mr Finch watched his brethren burn. He had used the oil to give them a funeral of sorts. “Don’t worry my brothers. The one responsible will pay for she’s done, I promise you. Her death will be slow and agonising so much so that she’ll beg for the end. And once she is gone I will continue our plans to crack the Skasis Paradigm. When I get the code to the God Maker I will be unstoppable!”

Behind him Goose let out a meow. She’d slipped out of the Phoenix’s TARDIS after she left the door open slightly. Mr Finch turned to the feline and she opened up her mouth. Several tentacles shot out, grabbed the Krillitane and pulled him into Goose’s mouth. The Flerken meowed again and licked her paw.

Several hours later, the 9th Phoenix woke. The Doctor was immediately by her side. “Nix”, he said softly “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Better”, the Time Lady replied sitting up. The Doctor shifted some pillows to support her. “What?” she questioned, seeing the look on his face. The Time Lord cupped her face and kissed her, pouring all the love that he had for her into it.

He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers “I _love_ you”, he declared “you mean everything to me”.

“You’re everything to me too”, the Phoenix said. Suddenly Goose jumped onto the bed, startling them both. “Goose? How did you get here?” the Time Lady questioned “did you happen to see any of those bat things still alive?”

The Flerken meowed and the Doctor laughed. “She ate Mr Finch while he was making some speech”, he said “and he was the last Krillitane”.

“So the kids are now safe” the Phoenix ruffled Goose’s fur “good girl”, she said proudly “we’ll have to stop by a black hole later so you can cough him and Margaret up”. Goose meowed again, agreeing with that idea.

“You’re awake”, Mickey said happily, appearing in the doorway “how are you doing?”

“I’m doing really well, thanks Mick”, the Phoenix replied.

“That’s good”, Mickey said, entering the room “I see Goose managed to get here”, he remarked noticing the Flerken.

“She also ate Mr Finch”, the Time Lady added.

Mickey chuckled “that’s our Goose. So does that mean it’s all over?”

“Yes Mickey, it is”, the Doctor confirmed “you know…I’ve always wanted to be a ginger”, he commented to the Phoenix.

“I know”, the Time Lady said “you’ve told me so many times”.

“Just not fair”, he pouted, fiddling with some red strands.

The Phoenix playfully batted his hand away “suck it up buttercup”, she said. When he continued to pout, she kissed him until he started to smile.

“Yuck!” Charlotte said putting her hands over her face dramatically. She’d come into the room while they were making out. Mickey grinned at her reaction.

“Why don’t we leave the two lovebirds alone?” he suggested to the girl and ushered her out of the room. Goose quickly left as well and Mickey closed the door, giving the Time Lords some privacy.

\---------------

The Phoenix entered her TARDIS and smiled. It looked like the ship didn’t want to change even though she had. “I’m just gonna go find something else to change into, something that actually fits me”, she said to Mickey and Charlotte.

“Want me to pop the kettle on?” he offered.

“Yes, please”, the Phoenix said. She headed up to the wardrobe with Charlotte following her. She too desired to get back into other clothes aside from the PJ’s that she had been wearing. Charlotte ducked into the young woman’s section to find a nice dress in the era she was from.

The Time Lady rifled through the ladies clothes trying to find something…anything that would suit the new her. Eventually she found a pair of black jeans, red t-shirt and a black leather jacket which she pushed up to her elbows. Around her neck hung the phoenix pendant that her big brother had given her. The Phoenix opted to keep her hair down but kept a couple bands around her wrist just in case she needed to put it up.

“Nix, you look really nice”, Charlotte remarked when she met up with her by the entrance.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said “its nice to finally be in clothes that fit. That’s a lovely dress you’ve chosen”.

“Thank you”, Charlotte said “I’m glad to be in something other than PJ’s”. The pair headed to the kitchen where Mickey was waiting with a mug of tea each.

“Wow, I feel like I’m underdressed”, he remarked “should I change too?”

“Mickey, you’re fine just the way you are”, the Phoenix assured him. She took a cup from him and the trio started to drink their caffeinated beverages.

“So where do you think we’ll go next?” Mickey asked.

“Oh, I don’t know”, the Phoenix replied “whatever takes our fancy” she glanced toward the door “looks like we’ve got visitors”. The Time Lady set down her cup and left the kitchen. Charlotte and Mickey did the same, following her to the console room where the Doctor, Rose, Sarah Jane and Goose were waiting.

“I really like what you’ve done with the place”, Sarah Jane remarked, taking a good look at the console room.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said, quickly taking hold of the Flerken as he seemed to be eyeing Rose as if he wanted to eat her. Despite the fact that she didn’t like the human very much, she didn’t want to subject her to the fate that had befallen both Mr Finch and Margaret. “We were going to head off shortly, did you want to come with us SJ?” she offered.

“As awfully tempting as it sounds, I can’t”, Sarah Jane declined. The Time Lady nodded in understanding. The woman had a life here on Earth and she didn’t want to give it up, not even for a moment.

“I don’t suppose you’d come with me then?” the Doctor asked, hopeful.

Sarah Jane shook her head “No”, she replied.

“Well, then I guess I should give you a parting gift”, the Phoenix said handing Goose over to Mickey.

“Nix, you don’t need to do that”, Sarah Jane said.

“Oh, yes I do”, the Time Lady took her arm and led her out of the TARDIS “close your eyes”, she instructed. Sarah Jane complied. A minute later K9 trundled out of the house, now fixed. “Now open”

Sarah Jane opened her eyes and gasped. “You fixed him!” she exclaimed “oh, thank you!”

“You’re welcome”, the Phoenix said patting her back after the woman flung her arms around him “I know how much he means to you”.

“Nix, I know I told you this long ago but thank you for everything you’ve done. For showing me the wonders and excitement of the universe”, Sarah Jane said.

“You’re quite welcome”, the Time Lady said and she then handed her a small device “if you ever need me, use this and I will come”.

“Don’t worry, I will”, Sarah Jane promised. The two females hugged again.

“Be seeing you SJ”, the Phoenix said.

“Yeah, definitely”, Sarah Jane agreed. The Time Lady walked back to her TARDIS and watched the Doctor say goodbye to his former companion.

“Am I going to see you soon?” the Time Lord asked, coming up to her.

“Of course”, the Phoenix replied “Sooner than you think”.

“It better be”, the Doctor caressed her cheek “I hate being away from you”.

“Me too”, the Phoenix admitted “but I can’t give up travelling in my ship”.

“And I would never ask you to”, the Doctor said “all I ask is that you be careful”.

“I will, I promise”, the Phoenix vowed “as long as you’re careful too and if you’re not I will kick your ass”, she playfully threatened.

The Doctor laughed “I know you would”, he said. He didn’t doubt her for a second.

“See you soon”, the Phoenix said and gave him a quick kiss. She started to pull away when the Time Lord brought her back in for a longer, deeper one.

“Goodbye for now, Nix”, the Doctor said.

“See you around, Doctor”, the Phoenix said. The Time Lord watched her go into her TARDIS and moments later it disappeared. The Doctor then went into his own ship and took off into the Time Vortex. 


	12. SPN adventure

**Thanks to NikolajSinclair, SCREAMM, KilalaInara, thehelpinghand for following/faving my story.**

**NicoleR85: thanks!**

The Phoenix sat cross legged in her workshop, tinkering with a music box that she was fixing up for Charlotte. Suddenly there was a rattling from a box. The Time Lady glanced over at it, curious. “That’s been quiet for ages”, she muttered, getting up. The Phoenix crossed the room and lifted up the lid of the box. Inside was an amulet and it was glowing. “Wonder what Bobby wants?” she asked herself. She had given one to Robert Singer after their first meeting. It was similar to the bottle she had given Jack. Bobby had only used it twice and that was about a couple of decades ago, give or take.

The Phoenix picked it up and a message appeared. She frowned at it. She couldn’t make heads or tails of what it said and the last two times Bobby was concise with his messages. The Time Lady chalked it up to a potential malfunction and set it aside. She barely got back to fixing the music box when the amulet began to glow again. This time when she picked it up, there was a much simpler message.

_SOS_

The Phoenix shoved the amulet in her pocket and hurried out of the workshop. “Whoa! Where’s the fire?” Mickey asked when the Time Lady ran into him.

“Someone I know needs help, now”, the Phoenix hastily explained. She continued on her way, Mickey running after her.

“Should I go get Lottie?” Mickey questioned when they got to the console room.

“There’s no need”, the Time Lady replied, quickly putting in the coordinates she got from the amulet into the console “I will need you to do me a big favour when we get to our destination”.

“Name it”, Mickey said.

“I need you to stay here and look after Lottie”, the Phoenix said.

“Is what you’re about to go into dangerous, isn’t it”, Mickey stated.

“It could very well be”, the red head admitted “I honestly have no idea what I’m walking into but my friend wouldn’t have reached out if it wasn’t extremely important”.

“Promise me you’ll be careful”, Mickey said after the TARDIS landed “you’ve only just regenerated, I don’t want it to happen again”.

“Trust me Mickey, I don’t want to change so soon either”, the Phoenix assured him “so I promise on rum and jars of dirt that I will be extremely careful. Cross my hearts” and she did exactly that. She turned and strolled out of the TARDIS, pulling the door closed behind her. She walked across the Salvage Yard to Bobby’s house and knocked on the front door. “Hey, Bobby”, she greeted when he opened the door “I got your message”. She held up the amulet.

“Nix”, Bobby said, grateful to see her.

“So, what’s the SOS?” the Phoenix asked.

“Come on in. You have to see it for yourself”, Bobby replied. He stepped aside, allowing the Time Lady to enter. He led her into the front room where books were scattered all over the place. “The boys are on a case and it’s a really weird one”, he explained.

The Phoenix picked up a pad that had some notes scrawled onto it “Gators in sewers…UFO abductions…” she turned to Bobby “what the hell kind of case is this?”

“I have no clue”, Bobby admitted “barely got the story out of them over the phone as they were bickering too much”.

“Uh huh”, the Time Lady said. She scanned the page “well, it looks like your typical haunted campus, alien abduction, alligator-in-a-sewer gig”, she joked.

“That’s all I got”, Bobby confessed “I was hoping you’d be able to help me”.

“You better stick the kettle on. This could take a while”, the Phoenix said, sitting down with the notepad. Bobby nodded and headed to the kitchen to pop the kettle on.

About an hour and three cups of tea later, the Time Lady still hadn’t figured out what Sam and Dean were even hunting. “Bloody hell these tall tales are giving me a headache”, the Phoenix grumbled, rubbing her temples. She tossed the notepad aside.

“Its like something or someone is playing a trick on them”, Bobby commented.

“A trick…” the Phoenix took up the notepad, looking it over once more “of course. That makes sense”.

“Care to share?” Bobby asked.

“The thing that they’re chasing…it’s a Trickster”, the Phoenix explained “I should’ve seen it sooner but the things the boys told you about just made no sense whatsoever. Which is the biggest clue. That and you said that they were arguing over the phone. This Trickster knew that Sam and Dean were onto him/her so it decided to get them so turned and at each other's throats, they couldn’t even think straight”.

Bobby sat back “a Trickster”, he repeated “I knew it was a good idea to get your help. Thanks Nix”.

“Its no problem”, the Phoenix said “would you like me to tell the boys? Or I could hunt down the Trickster myself?”

“If you could deal with it, that would be great”, Bobby replied “you’re not as likely to get affected by it”.

“Not as likely to, no”, the Phoenix agreed. She stood up from the sofa “Right, I’ll be off. And I will let you know when it is done”.

\--------------------

The Phoenix entered the auditorium at Crawfor Hall where she had tracked down the Trickster. Well, technically he had left a note taped to the door of her TARDIS telling her where he would be. “The Phoenix”, Loki greeted from where he stood on the stage “as I live an breathe. You look good by the way, new regeneration?”

“Pretty new”, the Phoenix confirmed walking down the steps “I take it you know why I’m here”.

“Of course”, Loki said and jumped down from the stage “you’re here to kill me so that those ‘hunters’ wouldn’t have to”.

“Well, you had those two in quite a tizzy”, the Phoenix remarked “not that I blame you. That’s just your way of protecting yourself while you get your rocks off by knocking a few entitled humans down a peg or two. Giving them their just desserts”.

“See! I knew there was a reason that we were friends”, Loki laughed “you totally get me”.

“That I do”, the Phoenix agreed “still isn’t gonna change my mind” she produced a wooden stake covered in dried blood from her inner jacket pocket “I know it won’t actually kill you since you’re not actually Loki the Trickster but I need to use the proper weapon so it’ll look right in the photo”.

“Before you do ‘kill’ me, would you like to have a drink?” Loki asked, summoning a bottle of rum and two glasses.

The Phoenix grinned “drink up me hearties”, she said. It wasn’t long before the pair were drinking the alcohol and laughing like they were drunk which was pretty hard to do considering one of them was a Time Lady and the other was an Archangel in the disguise of a Trickster.

“You always did have amazing adventures Nix”, Loki commented “zombie pirates…Davey Jones…werewolves! I envy you”.

“Well, if you ever need or require somewhere else to be, you’re more than welcome to stay with me”, the Phoenix offered “I have plenty of room in my ship”.

“I may have to take you up on that offer”, Loki said. He set his glass down “Ok, I’m ready”, he said, shifting in his seat. The Phoenix stood up and picked up the stake. “Be seeing you, gorgeous”, Loki said giving her a wink. The Time Lady smiled, shaking her head. She took a breath and then plunged the stake into his chest. The Phoenix snapped an picture of the body and started toward the stairs. She paused and looked back. The body was gone and Loki was slouched in another chair smirking at her. He waggled his fingers at her before he disappeared.

“Be seeing you, Gabriel”, the red head said quietly and left the auditorium.

\-------------------

Sam opened the door of his and Dean’s hotel room, looking at the red head in confusion. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“No, but I just dealt with your little problem”, the Phoenix replied showing him a photo of dead Loki on her phone “you’re welcome”.

“You better come inside”, Sam said. The Phoenix stepped inside of the room and Dean eyed her as she entered.

“Did I hear right, you ‘dealt’ with our problem?” he questioned “ _you_?”

“Yeah I did”, the Phoenix answered and showed him the photo.

“But…you’re not a hunter”, Dean stated.

The Phoenix raised a brow at him “how the hell would you know if I was or wasn’t a hunter, Dean Winchester?” she demanded “I think you dunderheads should be thanking me for doing the job for you considering that this Trickster had the pair of you so wound up, you couldn’t tell what was real and what wasn’t”. The Phoenix popped the phone back into her pocket “Now if you’ll excuse me I have some friends I need to get back to”, she said. She walked to the door and looked back “oh, and tell Bobby to let me know if he ever needs me to bail you idiots out”.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances as she left the room. “Who was that?” Sam asked.

“I have no idea but she’s hot though”, Dean answered.

Sam raised a brow at him “even though she practically insulted us?” he questioned.

Dean shrugged “I’m willing to overlook it”, he replied.

\--------------

The Phoenix wandered back to her TARDIS with her hands in her pockets. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder. Thinking quickly, she flipped the person over. She jumped back when she saw the man’s eyes flicker black. “You shouldn’t have done that”, the demon growled. He started toward her only to have the Phoenix’s fist plant in his face.

“Sorry, I had an arm cramp”, the Time Lady said in a fake sympathetic voice “catch me if you can!”

The red head turned and took off, the demon chasing after her. She ducked into the alley way where she had parked her ship and opened up the door. The Phoenix blew a raspberry, stepping backward inside and slammed the door shut.

“I see you’ve had an interesting day”, Mickey remarked. The Time Lady turned, ignoring the pounding on the doors, noting the amusement on his face.

“Yes, I did”, the Phoenix said. She walked over to the console and sent the ship into the time vortex.

“Do I wanna know?” Mickey asked.

“Well, I had drinks with a Trickster named Loki…who’s actually the Archangel Gabriel. He’s in a kind of witness protection. I then had to fake kill him and show the proof to these hunters. After that I punched a demon in the face”, the Phoenix explained.

“If I didn’t know you, I would say that is utterly nuts”, Mickey stated “and you’re completely mad”.

“Didn’t you know? All the best people are mad Mickey”, the Phoenix said with a grin “Now! I need to stop by a black hole to let Goose cough up Mr Finch and Margaret”.

“Want some help?” Mickey offered.

“Sure!” the Time Lady said. The pair piloted the ship together to a black hole where they parked at a safe distance. The Phoenix then went to get Goose and opened up the doors. “Time to cough up that bad lady and the bad man”, the Time Lady urged. She stepped back to where Mickey stood, allowing the Flerken to cough up the two aliens he had swallowed. “There, isn’t that better?” the Phoenix asked Goose as she closed the doors. The Flerken meowed in response and she smiled “I thought so”, the Time Lady commented.

“What shall we do now?” Mickey asked “I’m kind of eager to get back to travelling”.

“Then we’ll get back to travelling”, the Phoenix said “wait here, I’ll get Lottie. I think its time we taught her how to fly the TARDIS”. Mickey smiled, watching her go. He loved how she wanted to teach them all new things. A few minutes later, she came back with the Victorian girl.

“Mickey, Nix was just telling that you and I are going to teach me how to fly the TARDIS”, Charlotte said, rather excitedly “is that true?”

“It is in indeed”, Mickey confirmed. Charlotte jumped up and down, clapping her hands.

“Yay! Thank you!” the girl said hugging both Mickey and the Phoenix.

“You’re welcome”, the Phoenix said. She led Charlotte over to the console and proceeded to teach her with Mickey occasionally chipping in.


	13. when worlds collide

“You’re really getting the hang of this”, the Phoenix remarked watching Charlotte work the controls. 

“Thanks”, she said “I still can’t believe I’m doing this! It’s so cool!” 

“You got that right”, Mickey agreed. He started to join in when the console began to spark. Mickey jumped back hands up “I didn’t do it!” he insisted. 

“No, it wasn’t you”, the Phoenix said. There was a sudden bang and the ship violently jolted, throwing all three to the carpet. 

"What's happening?!" Charlotte exclaimed as the shaking grew worse. 

The Phoenix managed to pull herself up, peering at the scanner. She cursed under her breath and started to work frantically at the console, trying to regain some sort of control over the TARDIS. "Nix, what's going on?" Mickey demanded as he and Charlotte clung tightly onto the console. 

"The impossible! The time vortex has gone!" the Time Lady shouted over the blaring alarms "brace yourselves we're about to…" she broke off as there was an even bigger bang. The trio yelled as they lost their grip on the console and were thrown about like ragdolls. 

One by one they fell through a set of doors and into the pool. "Is every one alright?" The Phoenix asked, surfacing. 

"Battered but alive", Mickey answered. Charlotte just sputtered, having swallowed a load of water. They swam to the side and hauled themselves out. As she lay there panting, the Phoenix noticed something that was going to be a bit of a problem. 

"Uh...guys?" She called gaining Mickey and Charlotte's attention "the doors are on the ceiling". The other two looked up and burst out laughing. It wasn't long before the Time Lady joined in too. 

“So, how are we going to get up there?” Charlotte asked when she managed to stop laughing, pushing herself into a sitting position, eyeing the doors.

“Oh, that’s very easy Lottie”, the Phoenix replied taking out a small handheld device. She pressed a button and a little claw attached to a metal cable shot out, attaching itself close to the door frame.

“That so cool”, Mickey remarked with a grin. The Time Lady shot him a grin too as she popped the device on her belt.

“I’m gonna go up first to get the doors open”, she said “then I’ll be back down for you two”. The Phoenix pressed another button and she whizzed up to the double doors.

“I want one”, Mickey declared.

“I’m sure Nix would be happy to give you one”, Charlotte said watching the Phoenix shove the doors open and then slowly lowered herself back down.

“Alright, hold onto me you two”, she instructed. Mickey and Charlotte did so and the Phoenix pressed the button once more bringing everyone up to the now open doors.

“Nix, you don’t happen to have another one of those do you?” Mickey asked as the red head detached the claw from the wall.

“I’m sure I can dig another one up from somewhere”, the Phoenix answered “but its not a toy”, she added in a warning tone “it’s a tool”.

“Got it”, Mickey said with a salute.

“Good”, the Phoenix said “Now, let’s get back to the console room so I can figure out what’s happened”. The trio made their way carefully back to the console room. They came across a very grumpy Goose who’d been shut in a cupboard by the TARDIS to keep her safe while it had been freefalling. “Oh, Goose”, the Time Lady said, scooping her up and stroked her, soothing the upset Flerkin. She shifted in her arms, purring.

The group continued on their way to the console room. “Looks like we’ll need that grapple thingie again”, Mickey remarked, eyeing the TARDIS doors.

“Seems that way”, the Phoenix agreed “unless I can move the ship”. Mickey and Charlotte watched her use the device again, this time to get up to the console.

“What’s the verdict?” Mickey called up to her.

“It’s not good”, the Phoenix called down “none of it is working. We’ve got a little power to the lights but that’s about it” she joined them “seems like whatever caused us to fall out of the time vortex, really did a number on the circuits. It’ll take me ages to get it up and running, that is if I can do it”.

“Of course you can!” Mickey nudged her “you’re amazing!”

The Phoenix smiled “thanks Mick”, she said “but there are some things that are beyond my skills. Right!” she clapped her hands, rubbing them together “lets get you three out”. The Time Lady used the grapple for the third time. She gave the doors a big push, managing to get one of them open. Then one by one, the Phoenix took them up and out of the ship. “Wait there. I’m going to see if I can at get the power to the console so I can get the TARDIS up the right way”, the red head said and with that she pulled the door shut.

“Mickey? Lottie?” the Doctor called from behind them.

“Hey Doctor”, Mickey greeted “we had a bit of a crash landing”.

“Yeah, I think that was my fault”, the Doctor admitted “my TARDIS kinda collided with Nix’s. Where is she anyway?”

“She’s still inside, working on getting the ship upright”, Charlotte answered. She picked up Goose when she started to hiss at Rose.

“Looks like we’re back home”, Mickey remarked, taking in the London surroundings.

“I don’t remember modern London having Zeppelins”, Charlotte commented, glancing at the sky.

“That’s because its parallel, right?” Mickey guessed.

“Good guess Mickey”, the Phoenix said, making them all jump.

“You just gave me a heart attack!” Rose exclaimed, hand pressed to her chest where her heart was beating wildly.

“Did you not teach her to be aware of your surroundings?” the Phoenix asked the Doctor, ignoring the blonde.

“Guess it slipped my mind”, the Doctor said “not like she’d take any notice”.

“Hey! I’m right here!” Rose protested.

“Oh, so you are, kid”, the Phoenix remarked acting like she’d only just noticed her “so it looks like we’re in a parallel world. I wonder how we got here”.

“You mean, this has never happened before?” Charlotte asked.

“Oh, its happened before. Our people used to be able to hop between parallel worlds easily but after they were all gone, the walls just closed up, sealing the worlds away”, the Phoenix explained “my guess is that we fell through a tiny crack in one of them. And now we’re trapped cos neither of our TARDIS’ will have power to get home”.

“But you got our ship upright”, Mickey pointed out. A poster caught Rose’s eye and she wandered over to it.

“That was hard enough”, the Phoenix said “I used what little power we had just in doing that”.

“We can’t be stuck here”, Charlotte said, worried “there must be more you can do”.

“I’m sorry Lottie. Nothing short of a miracle will get us home”, the Phoenix confessed.

Mickey put an arm around Charlotte “don’t worry Lottie, if anyone can find a miracle, it’s Nix”, he assured her. He glanced at the Time Lady who now seemed distracted, looking over at Rose. “Nix?” he asked.

“Sorry…I’m just distracted by the Doctor’s idiot companion”, the Phoenix said, pointing.

The Doctor followed her finger and groaned, seeing that Rose was staring at the poster of Pete Tyler. “For Christ sake”, he complained “you know, she’s the one who caused my TARDIS to collide with yours. I was trying to regain control but her poor attempts to flirt distracted me”, the Doctor explained and the Phoenix raised her brows “Nix…please help, she’s getting out of hand”. The Phoenix gave him an amused smile. She thought it was highly funny at how flustered he seemed by the human’s flirting. “It’s not funny!” the Doctor exclaimed “she’s driving me crazy”.

“I’ll deal with the flirting problem once we’ve dealt with the more pressing problem”, the Phoenix promised. They all walked over to where Rose was standing, gaping at the poster of her father.

“Doctor…my dad is still alive”, she said happily.

“Don't look at it, Rose”, the Doctor said sternly “Don’t even think about it. This is not your world”.

“But he's my dad…and…” Rose reached out and touched the poster. She stepped back as the poster came to life.

“Trust me on this”, Pete said giving a wink and a thumbs up.

“Well, that's weird. But he's real”, Rose said, staring at the poster.

“Trust me on this”

“He's a success”, Rose smiled “He was always planning these daft little schemes. Health food, drinks and stuff. Everyone said they were useless. But he did it”.

“Don’t even think about it”, the Phoenix said, figuring out where Rose was going with it “you cannot go and see him. He isn’t your father”. 

“I wasn’t going to!” Rose insisted.

“Right. Of course you weren’t”, the Phoenix said, not believing her “I know that your dad died when you were a baby and I know what you did the last time you met him. So I think it would be best to forget what stupid idea is in that tiny brain of yours and get back to our ships so we can find that miracle to go home” the Time Lady took her arm and pulled Rose away from the poster “besides. You and I need to have a little talk about your attempts to flirt with the Doctor”.

“I did no such thing”, Rose said.

“Yes, you did”, the Phoenix said “the Doctor told me so himself. Did you really think that you would have a shot with him? You’re just a child and he’s been in love with me for centuries. There’s no way you can compete with that so I highly recommend that you stop. Otherwise, the Doctor may very well just leave you here when we do finally discover a way home”.

“He wouldn’t dare”, Rose said adamantly.

“Wouldn’t he?” the Phoenix argued “you’re not exactly Miss Popularity with any of us and if it came to a vote…you’d lose”.

“This coming from the one who let her friend, Jack Sparrow die”, Rose shot back, nastily. Several emotions flickered rather quickly over the Time Lady’s face.

“I didn’t let him die”, the red head gritted out.

“Oh, yeah? Cos it looked like on the scanner that you did”, Rose said smugly. The Phoenix’s hands curled into fists. She really wanted to punch that look right of the stupid human’s face!

The Doctor was quick to storm over, having heard what Rose said. “You crossed the line”, he told her sharply. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. The Phoenix let out a shaky breath, her hands relaxing.

“You ok?” Mickey asked, coming up to her with Charlotte and Goose.

“Yeah”, the Phoenix replied “stay here. I need to take a minute to calm down”.

“Sure”, Mickey said “take all the time you need”. The Phoenix smiled at him and then walked off, hands in her pockets. She wandered to a bench and sat down, looking out at the river Thames. The Time Lady took out a silver coin from her pocket, a little keepsake from the Isla de Muerta. She ran a thumb over it and sighed.

“I miss you Jack”, she murmured. There was a dull thunk behind her and she glanced over her shoulder. The Phoenix stared at the pirate she was thinking about sprawled on the ground by a lamppost. “Didn’t see that coming”, she muttered. 

“The rum is gone”, Jack complained, shaking his empty bottle. The Phoenix laughed at that. She got up from the bench, rooting around in her leather jacket pocket. The red head smiled when her hand closed around a very familiar bottle. She took out the rum and walked over to him.

“Probably cos you guzzle it down like there’s no tomorrow”, the Phoenix said settling the bottle of rum down.

“Touché, love”, Jack said. He went to drink the alcohol when he stopped. He’d had that conversation before, with his old friend “Nyx?” he asked, squinting at her “did you change while I was gone?”

“Not exactly”, the Phoenix replied. She was about to explain that she was a parallel version when a brown haired woman walked up, wearing pirate grab. The brunette stopped, gaping at the red head. The Phoenix slowly stood up, clearly sensing the Time Lady. “Hello Nix”, she greeted.

“Who…How…?” Parallel Phoenix questioned, both confused and shocked.

“I’m a parallel version of you”, the Phoenix explained “my ship came here by accident and now…I’m kinda stuck”. Jack looked between the two Time Ladies and shrugged, opting to drink his rum instead of trying to wrap his head around the fact that there were two versions of the Phoenix standing there.

“Well, I suppose the least I could do is help you get your ship up and running again”, Parallel Phoenix said.

“I’d appreciate that but I’m not sure you’d be able to”, the Phoenix said “there’s no power”.

“I’m sure I can find some”, Parallel Phoenix said, confidently.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to have another me look over the TARDIS”, the red head conceded.

“Great!” the Parallel Time Lady said with a grin.

“Does this mean I have to move?” Jack asked, unhappily. 

“Yes”, the Phoenix’s said in unison. They smiled at each other. The pirate groaned and got himself to his feet. He started to walk a couple of steps before he faceplanted. The two Time Ladies facepalmed, shaking their heads. Between the two of them, the Phoenix’s hauled the drunken pirate to his feet and walked back to where the red head had left the others.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Rose exclaimed, seeing the Pirate.

“Yes. Captain Jack does exist in world as does another version of me”, the Phoenix explained.

“Hi”, Parallel Phoenix said waving her free hand.

“And things just get worse”, Rose grumbled.

“Shut up”, Mickey said and the blonde scowled at him.

“Careful if the wind suddenly changed, your face would be stuck like that forever”, Parallel Phoenix said and her scowl deepened. The two Time Ladies set the now unconscious pirate down on the ground. He’d passed out from too much rum, not that it had surprised either of them.

“Who’s the lucky fella?” the Doctor questioned, noticing the engagement ring on her finger.

“Well…I’ve been friends for him for quite a long time”, Parallel Phoenix replied “centuries really”.

“Oh, that’s nice”, the Doctor remarked. His eyes widened when the penny dropped “Oh…you mean me! Well, this worlds version of me…” the Time Ladies exchanged amused looks “where is he by the way?” the Doctor asked, looking around trying to spot the other him.

“He’s around. Somewhere”, Parallel Phoenix said cryptically “just tying up a few loose ends” her eyes flickered up at the zeppelins “in 3…2…1…” The blimps exploded making everyone jump. The brunette grinned at them all “that’s the end of Lumic’s plans for the Cybermen. At least here in London”.

“Cybermen?!” the Time Lords chorused.

Parallel Phoenix nodded “yep. But myself, my Doctor and Jack sorted it all out. With a little help with some friends. The Preachers and the Writing Warriors” she looked at Mickey “in fact, you look exactly like Ricky Smith, god rest his soul. He died fighting the good fight”.

“Is his gran still around?” Mickey asked.

“Yeah, she is”, Parallel Phoenix replied “did yours pass away?”

“She did”, Mickey confirmed “do you think it would be alright to visit her for a few minutes?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. Rita Anne doesn’t know her grandson has died yet”, Parallel Phoenix told him.

Mickey glanced at the Phoenix “Go ahead Mick. I know how much she means to you”, she said “I’ll call you if we manage to get the TARDIS’ up and running”. The man hugged her, grateful.

“Thanks Nix”, Mickey said “I’ll be back in an hour or so”.

“Wait!” Charlotte called to him “Nix, do you think I could go with Mickey?” she questioned.

“I don’t see why not”, the Phoenix answered “just be careful”.

“I will”, Charlotte promised. She then joined Mickey and the pair of them walked off together.

“Right, lets see if we can get your ship up and running”, Parallel Phoenix said to the other Time Lady “and I’m sure my fiancé will show up soon so he can help with your TARDIS”, she added to the Doctor.

“I’ll keep an eye out for him”, the Time Lord said “what does he look like?”

“I’m sure you know it when you see him”, Parallel Phoenix replied “he has a few…tawdry quirks”. The two Time Ladies then went into the Phoenix’s TARDIS which was disguised as a red phone box. Goose followed them in much to Rose’s delight. She really didn’t like that alien cat.

“This is really nice”, Parallel Phoenix remarked taking in the interior of the ship.

“Thanks. Can’t really take credit for it though”, the Phoenix said “that’s all the TARDIS’ doing. She chooses what her inside looks like and it’s something I like every time”.

“Mine used to do that before she got destroyed”, Parallel Phoenix explained.

The red head winced “Eesh that’s really bad luck”, she said “I can’t imagine being without this ship” she touched the console fondly.

“I couldn’t either but then I’ve kinda gotten used to being in the Doctor’s one”, Parallel Phoenix said “though his needed a ton of repairs…still does actually. But enough about that, lets see what we can do about getting your ship going”.

“Ok, work your magic”, the Phoenix said.

Parallel Phoenix stepped up to the console, running a hand over it “Actually, it’ll need your ‘magic’” the Phoenix looked at her confused “do you have the phoenix aura?”

“The what now?” the red head asked. She watched in amazement as her parallel counterpart closed her eyes and a golden phoenix appeared around her. “Holy…” she breathed in amazement. Parallel Phoenix opened her eyes and the aura vanished. “How did that happen?” the Phoenix questioned.

“When I took in the heart of the Doctor’s TARDIS to save him from the Daleks”, Parallel Phoenix explained.

“I wonder if I have it”, the Phoenix murmured. After she took in the heart of the Doctor’s TARDIS, her memory was a little bit fuzzy. She can recall saving Jack and getting rid of the Daleks but she couldn’t remember _how_ it happened.

“Only way to find out is to try an summon it”, Parallel Phoenix suggested.

“Ok…here goes”, the Phoenix said. She took a breath and closed her eyes. Before the parallel Time Lady’s eyes, the phoenix aura appeared around the red head.

“Yeah, you got it”, the brunette said. The Phoenix opened her eyes and glanced up gaping at it.

“Whoa. That’s so cool”, she stated “so, how do I use it to start up my ship?”

“Just put your hands on the console”, Parallel Phoenix replied “and focus the aura into it. That’ll power it up”.

“Gotcha”, the Phoenix said and did as she instructed. Almost immediately the lights powered on as did the console. The red head gasped and fell backwards. Parallel Phoenix was quick to grab her and lower her to the carpet.

“Oh, I forgot this was going to happen”, the brunette grouched as the other Time Lady started to convulse “Goose, get the Doctor, now!” she shouted and the Flerkin shot out of the ship. Parallel Phoenix held the red head down, trying to stop her from shaking so much as she knew it would cause the Time Lady more harm than good.

A minute later the Doctor rushed in along with Eleven, her fiancé and Rose. Goose was hot on their heels. “What happened?” the Doctor asked, kneeling down.

“The same thing that happened to my Nix”, Eleven replied “you need to bring her back”, he said to the Time Lord.

“How?!” the Doctor exclaimed, worried for his best friend and lover. Eleven calmly instructed him on what to do and the Doctor did it, though his fingers were shaking as he went to put them on the Phoenix’s temples. He closed his eyes and gently telepathically urged her to come back.

The Doctor relaxed when the Phoenix stopped convulsing. Moments later she opened her eyes. “What happened?” she murmured.

“Powering up the TARDIS took a lot out of you”, Parallel Phoenix explained “you’ll be fine. AND you’ll be able to go home in 24 hours which is perfect”.

“How so?” the Phoenix asked, the Doctor helping her to sit up.

“Our wedding is tomorrow and it would be nice to have you guys there”, Eleven answered.

“I love weddings!” Jack proclaimed running into the TARDIS, bottle of rum in his hand “drinks all around!”

\------------------

The wedding between Eleven and Parallel Phoenix was amazing. The Phoenix laughed as the parallel versions of her Writing Warriors danced down the aisle in bridesmaids dresses. She made a mental note to go visit those nutjobs when she finally got back to their own reality.

Then came the dinner and the reception. The Doctor smiled as he watched the Phoenix and Mickey dance together. He chuckled when they started doing some whacky dance moves. Even Pete Tyler looked like he was having fun dancing with his daughter, Rey. He’d happened to have a short conversation with the girl and found that she was rather clever. She also seemed to share his taste in converse footwear and she gave very nice hugs. To be honest, if he didn’t have the Phoenix, Rey would be someone that he might’ve eventually fallen for. “Do you think you’ll do this someday?” Eleven asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I would like to…one day”, the Doctor admitted “I’ve been in love with her almost pretty much all of my lives and I cannot think of anyone I want to spent the remainder of them with” he glanced at the Time Lord “as you very well know”.

“Just don’t take too long”, Eleven said “I did and it nearly cost me my wife” he nodded to where Parallel Phoenix was chatting to Raven, the pair of them giggling over one thing or another “I better make sure they’re not planning a bank heist or something, not that I put it past Raven”. The Doctor watched him go and then made his way over to the dancing pair.

“Mind if I cut in?” he asked Mickey.

“Not at all”, the man replied “I should go check on Lottie and make sure Goose isn’t going to try and eat Rose”.

“Good luck”, the Phoenix said “you and I are probably the only ones who can talk her out of eating anyone”.

“You sure I should talk her out of it?” Mickey question “I mean it would make things a lot easier”.

The Phoenix laughed “Yes it would but still I would like to you stop her if that’s what she’s planning on doing”.

Mickey saluted “yes ma’am”, he said and walked away. As soon as he was gone, the Doctor took the Phoenix’s hands and they started to dance.

“I love you”, the Time Lord declared.

“I love you too”, the Phoenix said and kissed him.

\-----------

“Nix there’s something I need to tell you”, Mickey said as they walked towards the TARDIS’ several hours later.

“What is it?” the Phoenix asked.

“I’m gonna stay here, in this world”, Mickey replied making the Time Lady stop and look at him.

“What?!” Rose exclaimed, having heard him “y-you can’t stay here! Nix, tell him”.

“I can’t”, the Phoenix told her “Mickey wants to stay for his Gran. Who am I to deny him that?”

“But he’s your companion!” Rose argued “its your job to look after him and get these stupid thoughts out of his head!”

“Its not a stupid thought, Rose”, Mickey shot back.

“This is what you really want?” the Phoenix questioned.

Mickey nodded “It is. My Gran is alive and she needs me now that Ricky is gone”, he explained.

“Then I wish you all the luck in the world”, the Time Lady said and then hugged him “I’m gonna miss you”, she added quietly.

“I’ll miss you too”, Mickey said. He stepped back, giving her a tearful smile “thank you for everything Nix. I’m really glad that you showed up when you did cos this is something I’ll never forget”.

“You’re quite welcome”, the Phoenix said. Charlotte then stepped up to Mickey, wrapping her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

“I’ll miss you Mickey”, she said “thanks for teaching me how to fly the TARDIS and how to work a television”.

Mickey chuckled “you’re very welcome Lottie”, he said “do me a favour and look after Nix for me. She’s going to need you now more than ever”. Charlotte glanced back at the Phoenix and then back Mickey.

“I can do that”, she promised. Goose nudged Mickey’s leg and he knelt down to give him one last scratch behind in the ears. He then turned to the Doctor.

“Doctor”, he said.

“Good luck, Mickey the Idiot”, the Doctor said in a teasing tone.

“Watch it”, Mickey countered but he was grinning. He and the Phoenix embraced on last time. “Ohana, always”, he said softly, stepping back.

“Ohana, forever”, the Phoenix said. She gave him one last smile before she, Charlotte and Goose headed off into the TARDIS. The Doctor did the same though Rose didn’t follow him in, she just stood there tears in her eyes.

“Please don’t stay”, she begged “I need you”.

“I don’t need you”, Mickey said, hurt flickering over Rose’s face at his words “I haven’t for a while now. You better get going or the Doctor will leave you behind”, he added when he heard the Doctor’s ship start up “go Rose”.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. She turned and walked into the TARDIS. Mickey watched the ships dematerialize with a sad smile on his face. A soon as they were gone, Raven ran up to him, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “We’re gonna have so much fun!” she said happily. She gave him a grin which Mickey returned.

Inside the Phoenix’s TARDIS, the Time Lady sank to the carpet, tears rolling down her face. Charlotte joined her on the floor, resting her head on the Phoenix’s shoulder. The Phoenix put an arm around her and held the girl close. Goose hopped into her lap looking up at her mistress sadly. All three of them mourned the departure of Mickey Smith, they were going to miss him so much. 


	14. trip to the 50's

“Did you see the look on his face!” Charlotte laughed as they ran through the forest, away from the knights that were pursuing them.

“I did”, the Phoenix said with a grin, she ducked as an arrow flew past her head. The pair raced past trees eventually reaching the clearing where the TARDIS sat. The Time Lady snatched an arrow out of the air before it hit Charlotte. The girl opened up the ship and they disappeared into it. The Phoenix slammed the door shut, several arrows hitting the doors with dull thuds. The two of them glanced at each other and burst out into laughter.

“Do you think that Prince will get over being bested at the tournament by you?” Charlotte asked, giggling.

“Probably not”, the Phoenix replied “I don’t care though cos he needed to be taken down a peg or too. Besides I have a good relationship with the majority of the royals throughout history….though they mainly were the Queens and Princesses. The male royals didn’t like me as much”.

“I’m betting that’s because they probably don’t like it when you put them in their place”, Charlotte guessed.

“No, they never do”, the Phoenix agreed. She walked up to the console and started sending the ship into the time vortex with the help of Charlotte. It was only then that the Time Lady noticed the message on her scanner. “How would you feel about going to Elizabeth the Second’s coronation?” she asked, glancing at the girl.

“I would love to!” Charlotte cried happily “when is it?”

“2nd June 1953”, the Phoenix answered.

Charlotte glanced down at her medieval dress “I guess this would get a lot of raised brows”, she stated “shame. I kinda liked wearing it”.

“You don’t have to change if you don’t want to”, the Phoenix said “I have psychic paper. We could be from a far off land. Say…Caledonia?”

“Can we be Princesses again?” Charlotte asked. The Time Lady had made them both Princesses when visiting the King with the help of the psychic paper.

“If that’s what you would like then that is what you’ll be”, the Phoenix replied and Charlotte smiled wider.

\--------------------

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS dressed in 50’s clothing. The blonde frowned when she saw an ordinary street instead on the Vegas Strip. “I thought we'd be going for the Vegas era?” she called into the ship.

“You are kidding, aren't you?” the Doctor asked, sticking his head out of the door, his hair gelled back teddy-boy style “You want to see Elvis, you go for the late fifties. The time before burgers. When they called him the ‘Pelvis’ and he still had a waist. What's more, you’ll get to see him in style”.

He went to head back inside when he heard laughter. The Doctor turned around to see the Phoenix and Charlotte dancing up the street hand in hand, both wearing medieval dresses. “Hey Doctor!” the Time Lady greeted “Rose”.

“What the hell are you two wearing?” Rose demanded “that’s not fifties get up”.

“We just come back from a trip to Medieval times where Nix showed up this really uppity prince”, the 12 year old explained “and then we got an invite to go see Elizabeth the Second’s coronation!”

“Of course you did”, Rose muttered, annoyed.

“We’re gonna be Princesses from Caledonia”, Charlotte continued “Hey…Nix it just occurred to me. If you’re a Princess does that make the Doctor your Prince?”

“I don’t know”, the Phoenix replied and glanced at the Doctor “does it?” she asked with a teasing smile.

The Doctor straightened up with a smug look on his face “Yes”, he replied “yes it does. Which means that I’ll going to the coronation too”.

“Well, that’s obvious”, Charlotte stated “Can’t have a Princess going to it without her Prince” she looked at Rose “and you can come too”, she added as an afterthought.

“Gee thanks”, Rose said, none too happy with Charlotte calling the Time Lord the Phoenix’s Prince and of course just seeming to forget she was even there.

“But we’re gonna be staying around here for a bit before heading off to the coronation”, the Phoenix said.

“Well, we could all go see Elvis at Ed Sullivan TV Studios”, the Doctor suggested.

“You know that’s in New York, right?” the Phoenix questioned “cos we’re in Muswell Hill…London”.

“Oh…” the Doctor breathed and then shrugged “oh, well”. While he was in the wrong place, he wasn’t too bothered since the Phoenix was in the same place as him. And as long as she was there, then he was happy with wherever they end up.

“Are you kidding me!” Rose complained. She really wanted to see Elvis and they were in the wrong bloody place!

“Nope, not kidding”, the Phoenix said “come on, I’ll show you guys around”. She moved over to the Doctor, taking his hand. The Time Lords walked down the street, Charlotte following. Rose went after them, grumbling under her breath. 

"How are you doing?" The Doctor asked the Phoenix as they walked.

"I'm fine", she replied, brightly...too brightly for the Doctor's liking.

"Nix, I've known you all my lives and I know when you’re not fine", the Doctor said. He stopped walking and took her other hand "it's ok to miss him", he added softly. The Time Lady's shoulders dropped slightly and her happy demeanour vanished.

"It’s so hard", she quietly admitted.

"I know", the Doctor said, drawing her into a hug "I know". Suddenly there was a commotion which had them all running toward it. When they got to the source, they found it to be an upset and woman who was yelling at two men who were bundling her husband into a car.

“Leave him alone! He's my husband! Please!” 

The Phoenix started towards them when the Doctor grabbed her arm. “Its too late”, he said.

“No, its not”, the Time Lady said. She was NOT going to lose anyone else. The red head pulled her arm out of his grip and ran over to the two men.

“Stay back ma’am”, one of them warned “this is police business”.

“Yeah right. And I’m the Queen of Sheba”, the Phoenix sassed. She pushed him away from the vehicle and pulled the other from the blanket covered man. The Time Lady slid the blanket off, gasping at what she saw. He had no face! The shock enabled the two men to grab her and yank her away from the guy with no face. “Let me go!” the Phoenix cried struggling in their grip.

The Doctor’s eyes widened when he saw the gold glow of the phoenix aura appear around the Time Lady. “Let her go!” he shouted. He started towards them when the mythical bird burst forth from the Phoenix, throwing them backwards.

The golden bird hovered over the faceless man. She screeched and then flew off. “Where is that thing going?” Rose asked.

“That is not a thing”, the Doctor said, scolding her as he went over to the Phoenix, cradling her unconscious form in his arms “that’s a part of the Phoenix”.

“So where is she going?” Charlotte questioned.

“I don’t know”, the Doctor admitted “hopefully she’ll be back soon”. He had no idea how long the aura can be separated from the Time Lady.

The bird in question flew over the streets of Muswell Hill, her head swivelling left and right as she searched. She screeched when she spotted her target: Magpie’s Electricals. The phoenix swooped down, through the window startling Magpie. Before he could stop her, she dove into the TV containing the Wire. “No! Stop that!” the Wire cried, red electricity crackling around the screen she was on “No!”

Magpie darted out of his shop, leaving the Wire to her fate. Inside the building, every single one of the Wire’s victims was freed. Magpie watched the phoenix fly out of shop and soar off into the sky. He let out a breath, relaxing. The man felt so much better now that the Wire was gone. “Thank you, strange bird”, he muttered.

The phoenix flew back to the Time Lady and settled back into her body. The red head gasped, opening her eyes. “Oh, Ted!” Mrs Gallagher cried, embracing her husband happily as his face was now returned.

“The aura’s doing, I presume?” the Doctor asked the Phoenix.

“Yes, it is”, the Time Lady confirmed “now, we better get to the coronation or we’ll be late” she tried to get up but she wobbled and almost collapsed if the Doctor didn’t catch her “oh…I think I…” she trailed off as she passed out.

Rose rolled her eyes “For goodness sake”, she griped.

“I take it we won’t be going to the coronation”, Charlotte stated as the Doctor gathered the Phoenix up in his arms.

“We’ll be going to it, just a bit later than expected”, the Time Lord assured her “after all we do have time machines”.

The 12 year old laughed, smacking her forehead for forgetting that fact “good point”, she agreed.

\-------------------

Goose meowed in greeting when the door opened though it turned into one of worry when she saw her mistress unconscious in the Doctor’s arms. “She’ll be alright, Goose”, the Time Lord told her “she just needs a little rest”. Seemingly satisfied with his answer, the Flerken turned to Rose, hissing at the blonde. “No, you cannot eat her”, the Doctor called back. Goose huffed in annoyance at that and opted to make Rose feel as uncomfortable as possible, by following her around while waiting for her mistress to wake.

“I would’ve allowed it”, Charlotte said quietly to Goose as she passed her to head off to the wardrobe to change into something else. She can always switch back into her medieval gown when they finally go to the coronation.

The Doctor carried the Phoenix to her room, laying her down on the bed. He then used his sonic on her, checking out her health. He let out a relieved breath when the results came back, showing that she was perfectly healthy, just a little exhausted from what she did with the phoenix aura.

Several hours later, the Phoenix was up and about. Due to this, they were able to go to the coronation of Elizabeth the Second. Their invitations allowed them to sit near the front so they got a good view of the ceremony. Well, everyone except Rose that is. She was given a seat at the very back of the cathedral.

The Time Lady smiled proudly at the newly crowned Queen as she clapped along with everyone else. Elizabeth the Second met her eyes and she too smiled. The monarch was very happy to have her friend here on this very important day.


	15. Casanova

“This is kinda fun”, Charlotte commented as they sat by a fountain in 18th century Italy, the girl weaving flowers into the Phoenix’s red hair. The Time Lady had brought them to a time period that was nice and quiet so that they could spend a bit of girl time together.

“I’m glad you like it”, she said.

“Oh, I’ve run out of flowers”, Charlotte said after popping the last one into her locks “I’ll get some more”, she hopped off the edge of the fountain “be back in a minute”. As soon as she was gone, the Phoenix glanced into the water, softly smiling at her reflection. She really liked the style that her companion had used.

“Beautiful”, a male voice remarked.

“Thank y-“ the Phoenix broke off when she looked around to see the notorious womaniser Casanova “Giacomo Casanova as I live and breathe”.

“You have heard of me”, the man said, pleased.

“Oh, yes I have”, the Phoenix confirmed standing up “I know that you’re an extreme playboy, a gambler and a scoundrel”.

“You forgot very attractive”, Casanova said making the Time Lady snort.

“No I didn’t. Compared to someone else I know, you’re actually quite a plain jane”, she declared “actually I getting the urge to take you down a peg or two. Fancy a duel?”

Casanova raised his brows “my lady, I could not possibly fight you”, he said.

“Why not?” the red head asked “Is it because I’m a woman?”

“That and I would definitely win”, Casanova told her. The Phoenix laughed, actually doubling over at the absurd notion that the human believed he could beat her.

“Nix? Are you ok?” Charlotte asked, joining the pair, flowers in her hand.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine”, the Time Lady giggled. She took a breath and straightened up, wiping away the tears of laughter. “This idiot thinks he can beat me in a duel”, she explained which had the girl laughing too.

“There’s no way you can beat Nix, she’s amazing with a blade”, Charlotte told Casanova.

“Unless you don’t think you can defeat me?” the Phoenix challenged.

“I _can_ beat you”, Casanova declared and drew his sword “draw your weapon”, he ordered getting ready to fight her. He blinked when she took out…a spoon.

“Uh…Nix? That’s a spoon”, Charlotte pointed out.

“I know”, the Time Lord spun it in her fingers “always wanted to do a duel with a spoon as my weapon” she dropped into a fight pose “ready when you are womaniser”. Casanova glanced at Charlotte who just gave him a ‘get on with it’ look. The girl stepped back and watched the pair fight it out.

She took out the phone that the Time Lady had given her and dialled the Doctor “hey, Doctor. Got a spare few minutes? There’s something really funny I think you’d want to see”, she said “it involves a duel with Casanova and a spoon”.

Within minutes the Doctor’s TARDIS was touching down near to the battling pair. The Time Lord was quick to get to Charlotte’s side, brows raised when he saw that the Phoenix really was using a spoon. “I don’t believe it”, he breathed before laughing as the Time Lady playfully whacked Casanova across the back of the head. The red head then delivered a few more blows in quick succession to his legs and stomach.

“I win”, she declared when she knocked him on his backside “with a spoon no less” she grabbed his hand and hauled him to his feet “just be thankful it wasn’t an actual sword”. There was a slow clapping and the Time Lady glanced over to see the Doctor applauding her victory over the womaniser.

“Nice moves”, he remarked.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said rubbing the spoon on her arm before popping it into her pocket “I take it you called him, Lottie”, she added to the girl.

“I did”, she confirmed.

“No…annoying human?” the Phoenix asked, noting that Rose wasn’t present, thank god.

“I dropped her off”, the Doctor replied.

“Good, she’s a bloody nightmare”, the Phoenix said bluntly.

“Ain’t that the truth”, the Doctor agreed “now I believe a proper hello is in order”. Charlotte covered her eyes ‘dramatically’ when he kissed the red head.

“Get a room!” she exclaimed.

The Doctor looked towards the two TARDIS’, his the bright blue police box and hers a statue, blending seamlessly with the time period. “Which one?” he asked.

“Mine”, the Phoenix replied. She took his hand and led him over to the ship, the door opening when they got close.

“I’m gonna be in the library…reading”, Charlotte said, scooping Goose up when she came over to them “lots of reading”, she muttered and walked away.

“So…we’re alone…” the Doctor said moving closer to the Time Lady, trapping her against the console with his arms “what would you like to do?”

“Well, we could pick up from your ‘hello’”, the Phoenix suggested and pressed her lips against his. As they kissed, the Doctor shifted even closer to her, one of his hands settling on her hip while the other rested on the small of her back.

“I’ve really missed you”, the Doctor murmured moving his lips across to her neck.

“I’ve missed you too”, the Phoenix breathed.

“Can I stay here for a bit?” he asked, pulling back to look at her.

“Of course”, the Phoenix replied “stay as long as you want. Though we should probably put your TARDIS somewhere safe…say SJ’s house?”

“Sounds like a plan”, the Doctor agreed “I’ll go do that and meet you and Lottie there”. He gave her a quick kiss and then left. The Phoenix pushed off from the console and went to go find Lottie.

“You guys finished already?” the girl asked when she noticed the Time Lady approach over the top of her book.

“Brief hiatus”, the Phoenix replied “the Doctor is going to be staying with us for a while. He’s just going to be parking his ship at SJ’s home”.

“Really? I guess I’ll be in here more often”, Charlotte said with teasing tone, setting aside her book “don’t want to see you two making out all the time”. 

“We’ll keep that stuff to a minimum”, the Phoenix promised “and since when did you learn what making out is?”

“Books”, Charlotte stated simply “you’ve got a few lovey dovey ones”.

“I’m gonna have to start hiding those”, the red head said, mainly to herself.

“You don’t have to”, Charlotte said “I may be from a different time where courting was our version of dating but I’m also going to be a teenager very soon. So I can learn about this kind of stuff”.

“I agree with you. Up to a point”, the Phoenix said “there’s certain things you don’t need to know just yet. Besides I don’t want you growing up too fast. So enjoy being a kid for as long as you want” she leant in “I haven’t grown up yet”, she stage whispered “and neither has the Doctor”.

Charlotte giggled and shifted closer to the Time Lady “Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Of course”, the Phoenix asked “anything”.

“Would you adopt me?” Charlotte requested making the Time Lady look at her surprised “I know I’m part of your Ohana already but I wondered if we could make it…official”.

“You know what? That’s a good idea”, the Phoenix agreed. She already considered Charlotte to be like a daughter to her so adopting the girl was the next logical step.

“Yay!” Charlotte said happily, hugging her “so how do we do it?”

“I know someone who can get the right paper work”, the Time Lady said. She jumped up from the sofa, pulling Charlotte to her feet. The Phoenix took her to the console room, Goose padding after them. The red head then took out her phone to contact River when the device rang. “Oh, hello!” the Phoenix greeted happily when she saw that the ID was someone that she hadn’t spoken to in a while “H….” she trailed off and frowned “what?”

“Nix, what’s wrong?” Charlotte asked.

“Ok, I’ll be there as soon as I can”, the Phoenix said to the person on the other end of the phone “just keep your distance from him”.

“Nix, what’s happening?” Charlotte pressed as the Time Lady hung up.

“That was an old friend of mine. She and a group of humans are in trouble”, the Phoenix said, working frantically at the controls “you’re gonna want to hold on”, she warned before pulling a lever to send the TARDIS into the time vortex. Charlotte quickly grabbed onto the console and Goose dug her claws into the carpet to stop herself from falling over as the ship shook and lurched.

As soon as the TARDIS touched down, the Time Lady raced out of it just in time to see her friend and two others being chased by a rathe ugly looking being. “Oh bloody hell”, she groused “stay here!” she shouted at both Goose and Charlotte before chasing after the creature. “Hey ugly!” the Phoenix called making the being stop and turn around “oh, you’re an Absorbaloff!” her face hardened when she saw that he’d already taken a few lives “those humans are off limits”, she growled angrily “in fact _all_ humans are off limits”.

“Who are you to declare such a thing?” Victor the Absorbaloff scoffed, eyeing the red head.

“I’m the Phoenix”, the Time Lady replied.

“No you’re not. You look nothing like her”, Victor shot back.

“Regeneration”, the Phoenix’s friend, Nick, ‘coughed’ into his hand.

“Yes, new face. Quite recent too”, the Phoenix added stepping towards the alien “I AM the Phoenix and you should be running for your life of you know whats good for you”.

“Ah, ah…. I wouldn’t come any closer”, Victor warned holding out a hand towards the humans “surrender yourself to me or they die”, he threatened “appearance aside, I’ve read all about you. You’re fierce and a formidable opponent but you’re also loyal and extremely protective of your friends. And what’s that thing you say? Ohana?” the Phoenix’s jaw clenched. She could feel the anger inside of her rising “I know that this one…” he pointed at Nick “has a link to you…one of your precious ‘family’…give yourself up and I’ll spare him and the other two”.

“No”, the Phoenix said.

“No?” Victor repeated “but…they’ll die”.

“No, they won’t”, the Time Lady said firmly, the phoenix aura starting to flicker around her “you don’t threaten anyone in my family and get away with it”. Victor dropped his cane in shock as the aura grew stronger. Nick wasted no time in snatching it up and snapping it over his knee.

It emits a shower of blue sparks, the top of the cane opening up to reveal a glowing light “My cane!” Victor cried “You stupid little boy…Oh, no!” he roars one more time and then before the eyes of everyone he turned to liquid.

“What did you just do?” Elton asked watching the liquid slowly be absorbed by the pavement while Ursula gaped at Nick.

“The cane created a limitation field. Now it's broken, he can't stop. The absorber is being absorbed”, the Phoenix explained “let me guess…you used your eyes”, she grinned at Nick.

“And noticed everything, yeah”, the man agreed “learned from the best” earning a laugh from the Time Lady.

“But…what about those Victor absorbed? Mr Skinner, Bridget and Bliss?” Ursula asked “are they just…gone?”

“I’m good but I’m no miracle worker”, the Phoenix said “I’m so sorry”.

Ursula and Elton nodded sadly. It was too much to hope that the Time Lady would be able to save the others. But at least _they_ were still alive and that was all thanks to both Nick and the Phoenix.


	16. Cursed bunny appendage

“Sorry I’m late. Got held up”, the Phoenix said, not looking up from the console where she’d started doing repairs “little Absorbaloff problem” she glanced at the Doctor “nothing I couldn’t handle”, she assured him.

“Good”, he said “that’s good” the Doctor leant against the console and touched her arm. The Phoenix stopped what she was doing and turned to him. The Time Lord then kissed her. The Time Lady was quick to pull back before it really got going, disappointing her other half.

“We can continue after I’m done”, she promised.

“Maybe if I help, it’ll get done faster”, the Doctor suggested making the Phoenix laugh.

“There’s no way you’re helping”, she said “No offense Doctor but I want to fix my ship, not make it worse. What you can do is stand there looking handsome until I’m finished”.

“I suppose I could do that”, the Doctor said “wait…did you just call me handsome?”

The Phoenix didn’t answer, she just smiled and carried on with her work. The Time Lord, straightened his tie smugly, rather pleased. “There. It’s done”, the red head declared after several minutes had passed.

“Does that mean…?” the Doctor asked.

“Yes, it does”, the Phoenix replied. The Time Lord grinned, cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers. It didn’t take very long for it to heat up given that the pair had a double respiratory system. “Maybe we should take this somewhere else”, the Phoenix murmured.

“Definitely”, the Doctor agreed “where?”

“I’ve got just the room”, the Time Lady replied with a smile. She took his hand and led him into the depths of her ship. They’d nearly reached the destination the Phoenix had in mind when an object came whizzing towards them. “Duck!” the red head exclaimed, tackling the Doctor to the floor.

“What it that?” he asked eyeing it.

“A message from a friend”, the Phoenix answered, getting up from the floor, watching the amulet fly around. She snatched it out of the air “another SOS. Wonder what Bobby has gotten into this time?” she muttered.

“Who’s Bobby?” the Doctor questioned.

“Bobby Singer, supernatural hunter. He got in touch recently for some help in a really weird case”, the Phoenix explained, tucking the amulet away “usually he doesn’t contact me unless he needs something. You wanna come with?”

“Yes, I would”, the Doctor replied. He knew a few of the Phoenix’s friends but Bobby he’d never met before. It would be an interesting trip and would allow him to see another part of the Time Lady’s world. 

“Great”, the Time Lady said. They continued on their way to the console room where the Phoenix piloted them to Singer Salvage Yard.

“Shouldn’t we go get Lottie?” the Doctor asked as the two of them left the ship.

“Probably not a good idea. I have no clue what Bobby needs help with but its very likely to be dangerous and I’m not about to risk my future adopted daughter’s life”, the Phoenix said.

“You’re going to adopt Lottie?” the Doctor questioned. He wasn’t really surprised by this move, after all, the Phoenix had essentially become the girl’s mother. Adopting was the next logical step.

The red head nodded “I am”, she confirmed “it was Lottie’s idea but I think it’s a good one”.

“I’d say it is”, the Doctor agreed “mum”, he added with a nudge.

“Mum”, the Time Lady repeated with a smile “never thought I’d be one of those. I mean I’ve been Aunt’s and big sisters and the occasional cousin” she took his hand “you know that means…”

“What does it mean?” the Doctor asked, not sure where she was going with it.

“Well, since we’re together and Lottie is going to be my adopted daughter… I guess that kinda makes you, her dad”, the Phoenix replied.

“Yeah…I guess it does”, the Doctor breathed, stopping in his tracks.

“Oh, Doctor I’m sorry”, the Time Lady knowing where his mind had just gone, to the family he’d lost in the War. 

“It’s ok”, he assured her “it was a long, long time ago” the Doctor took her hands “nothing would make me happier to Lottie’s dad”. _And any potential children that we have in the future_ he mentally added. The possibility of having kids with the Time Lady he actually loved, thrilled him. While he mourned the loss of his wife and two sons, he never truly loved them. Their marriage had been arranged to bring their families together and his sons were the worst, definitely took after their mother. With the Phoenix, things were different. He had been in love with the Time Lady forever, quite literally and it would make him over the moon to be the father of her children, adopted or biological.

The Phoenix kissed him “I love you”, she said softly “now, lets go see what Bobby wants”. She took his hand and led him over to the two building that was Bobby’s home.

“Nix”, the hunter greeted when he opened the door “who’s your friend?” he asked stepping aside to allow the pair to enter.

“This is the Doctor, my oldest friend AND my boyfriend”, the Phoenix replied, hugging the Doctor’s arm. The Time Lord was really pleased that she’d given him that label.

“Nice to meet you Bobby”, the Doctor said “Nix says that you don’t usually get in touch unless you really needed help so what seems to be the problem?”

“Remember, how you helped with the trickster problem?” Bobby counter questioned “the boys have gotten themselves into a spot of bother”.

The Phoenix pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed “what did they do this time?”

“Gotten hold of a cursed rabbit’s foot”, Bobby replied “Sam touched it”.

“Well, I did tell them to tell you to get in touch if you ever need me to bail them out”, the red head grumbled “So, I’m in. Where exactly are tweedle dumb and dumber?”

“Black Rock”, Bobby replied.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said. she and the Doctor turned to go when Bobby called to them.

“Don’t touch the foot!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have no plans on doing that”, the Phoenix assured him.

“What happens if we touch the rabbit’s foot?” the Doctor asked as they walked towards the TARDIS.

“You get an extraordinary amount of good luck and I mean a crazy amount. However, the second you lose the rabbit’s foot, your luck turns really bad… as in you die within a week”.

“We better make sure they don’t lose the foot then”, the Doctor said.

“That’s a given”, the Phoenix agreed.

\--------------------------

Sam and Dean rushed out of Biggerson’s Restaurant, the former faceplanting the concrete. Dean stopped and looked at his brother in pain on the floor. “Wow! You suck!” he remarked, grabbing Sam’s arm and hauling him upwards.

“Ow...” Sam groaned.

“So what, now your luck turns bad?” Dean asked eyeing Sam’s torn jeans, his knees bloody and raw.

“I guess”, Sam mumbled.

“I wonder how bad?” Dean mused.

“I’d say…dead as a dodo in a week bad”, the Phoenix spoke up. The two brothers looked over to see the red head standing there looking thoroughly unimpressed. Dean automatically straightened up.

“Hey”, he greeted with a flirtatious smile.

“Hi, idiot”, the Phoenix greeted back. Through his pain, Sam snorted at the Time Lady’s response. “I supposed introductions are in order this time. I’m Nix, the woman who’s gonna save your asses…again” she gestured to the Doctor “this is my boyfriend, John”.

“Hey”, the Doctor said.

“So what very attractive lady stole the foot from you?” the Phoenix questioned, getting right to it.

“What makes you think it was a woman?” Dean countered.

“Cos I’m not an amateur. And I know most guys are easily distracted by any attractive woman that walks by” the Phoenix replied.

“I’m the same”, the Doctor admitted, putting his arm around the Phoenix’s waist “though its only one person who can distract me”. He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Same”, the Phoenix agreed “So, I’ll ask you again, who took the foot from you?”

“We don’t know who she was, just some waitress”, Sam answered.

“Just some waitress”, the Phoenix repeated “who was probably hired by someone to take the rabbit’s foot from you”.

“So, do you know who hired her?” the Doctor asked.

“Couple of guys who stole the curse box from a storage unit our dad used to own”, Sam replied “Wayne and Grossman”.

“And where do those two live?” the Phoenix questioned causing the brothers to exchange glances “look, we’re here to help. And you definitely need it, especially if the trickster case is any indication”. Dean sighed and told the Time Lords where to find the two men. 

\------------------------

“I think its better if you stay here, Sam”, the Phoenix said when they reached the apartment building “we don’t want your bad luck getting yourself or anyone else hurt”.

“Yeah, good idea”, Sam agreed.

“That’s is a _very_ good idea”, Dean said “Nix and I will talk to Grossman…”

“Whoa, hold on a minute”, the Doctor interrupted “not sure it should be you and Nix”. While he knew that she could take care of herself, he still didn’t feel right about letting her go into a home of someone who’d just had possession of a cursed rabbit’s foot AND who’s buddy was killed in a weird accident. That was more than likely tied to the bunny appendage.

“I’ll be fine”, the Phoenix assured him “if I can handle zombie pirates and werewolves and a rum loving Trickster…I can handle one mourning human. Besides, I got Dean watching my back”, she nodded the older Winchester.

“Doesn’t make me feel better”, the Doctor mumbled. The Time Lady softly kissed him until he started to smile.

“Does that make you feel better?” she asked him.

“Just a bit”, the Time Lord admitted.

“Good”, the Phoenix said “because there’s more where came from”, she added in a whisper and a wink. The Doctor grinned as he watched the Time Lady walked away with Dean.

\--------------

“Oh, man. What do you want?” Grossman groused when his apartment door was opened to reveal Dean and the Phoenix “and who’s the chick?”

“The name’s Nix. And I heard that a certain item you stole, you did that for someone. A woman”, the Phoenix replied “we’d like her name”.

“Screw you”, Grossman spat.

“Sorry that is the incorrect answer”, the Phoenix said and moved over to the sofa where he was sitting “now I’m going to ask you again and this time you better tell us the answer”.

“Or what?” Grossman challenged.

“Well, usually I don’t like to resort to violence but since a friend of a friend’s life is on the line…I’ll happily make an exception”, the Phoenix said, reaching into her pocket and took out her extendable baton “So, what’s the name of the person who hired you?”

“Her name is Bela Talbot”, Grossman answered.

“See? That wasn’t so hard”, the Phoenix said sliding the baton back into her pocket “let’s go Dean”. She and the hunter left Grossman’s apartment.

“You know, that was pretty bad ass”, Dean remarked to the Time Lady as they walked.

“Thanks”, the Phoenix said.

“So how did someone like you end up with someone like John?” Dean asked.

“Oh, no. We’re _not_ going there”, the Phoenix replied “or I will use my baton on you”, she threatened.

“Ok, I won’t”, Dean said “can I ask you something else though?”

“As long as its nothing to do with my relationship”, the Phoenix replied.

“No it isn’t”, Dean promised.

“Ok, then. Shoot”, the Phoenix said.

“What did you mean by zombie pirates?” the man questioned “you’ve actually seen them?”

“Yes”, the Phoenix confirmed “though technically they weren’t zombie pirates. They were just cursed like that”.

“But you’re not a hunter”, Dean stated.

“No I’m not”, the Phoenix said.

“What are you then?” Dean asked.

“I’m Bobby’s friend and that’s all you need to know”, the red head replied.

“Any luck with Grossman?” the Doctor asked, taking his eyes away from Sam who was trying to get some gum off his shoe.

“Yep. We know who hired him and his friend”, Dean replied “Nix persuaded him”.

The Time Lord raised his brows “you ‘persuaded’ him?” he asked “dare I ask how?”

“I may have threatened him a teeny bit”, the Phoenix admitted, sheepishly “but I didn’t do anything, I swear. And the woman who’s responsible is called Bela Talbot”.

“Ok, so we know who has the rabbit’s foot”, the Doctor said, tiny bit proud that his girl had threatened Grossman. Usually he wasn’t one for violence but he had to admit that he secretly got a small thrill watching the Phoenix fight it out with various enemies in the past. 

“All we have to do is…” the Phoenix trailed off when they heard a splash. They all looked over at Sam who was staring down the broken grate dejectedly, one shoe missing.

“I lost my shoe”, he mumbled. The young man looked so upset that the Phoenix’s hearts went out for him. Yes, he was an idiot for touching the damn rabbit’s foot in the first place but nobody deserves to have rotten luck until they die. She stuck her hands inside her jacket pockets and rooted around. “Here. Use these”, the Phoenix said, offering Sam a spare pair of Mickey’s shoes.

“Thanks”, Sam said, taking the footwear gratefully.

“How do you have shoes in your pockets?” Dean asked, eyeing them. There was no way they’d fit and come to think of it, how did the baton fit in there too?

“They’re bigger on the inside”, the Time Lady stated “anyway, we need to find this Bela person before Sam does more than lose a shoe and skin his knees”. 

“Agreed”, Dean said though he was rather confused by her answer.

\------------------

The Phoenix lay on the bed tossing her yellow yoyo about, trying to keep herself occupied while the Doctor and Dean went to go find Bela in Queens. “Don’t move Sam”, she said, hearing the chair he was sitting in, creak.

“Sorry, its just getting a little uncomfortable”, Sam admitted.

“Well, just hang in there a little longer. I’m sure my guy and your brother are getting the rabbit’s foot as we speak”, the Phoenix said. Suddenly the AC unit started making funny noises, making the Time Lady sit up. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” she exclaimed as it started to smoke “no, you stay put!” she said warningly to Sam when he started to get up.

Sam watched her approach the AC unit, jumping back when it caught fire. “Sorry”, he said, giving her an apologetic look when she glared at him. The Phoenix sighed and went to the curtains, tearing them down so she could use the fabric to smother the flames. As she did so, Sam noticed two men staring at him through the window. “Uh…Nix? We have visitors”, he called. The Phoenix went to the window but the two men were gone.

She whirled around to face the door when there were several bangs on the wood. “Don’t move an inch”, she said to Sam sternly, taking her baton out. She could’ve gone for her sword but she felt that was a bit of an overkill given she was dealing with humans.

The Phoenix stood in front of Sam, protectively, not flinching as the door is kicked in. “Really? You couldn’t be bothered to knock?” she sassed, she glanced back at Sam “I don’t know about you Sam, but that’s just plain rude”.

“Our quarrel isn’t with you lady, so just step aside”, Kubrick ordered pointing his gun at her.

“Yeah…no I don’t think so”, the Phoenix said, tightening her grip on the baton “as much as this idiot deserves a good head slap for being so careless with a cursed object, he doesn’t deserve to die”.

“Then I’m afraid we’ll have to kill you too”, Creedy added, pointing his own gun at her as well. The Phoenix glanced from one to the other before throwing her baton at Kubrick’s stomach, winding him. The red head lunged, grabbing his gun and twisting around so that he was her human shield so Creedy wouldn’t shoot. She then tossed Kubrick’s gun at the other man’s head, knocking him out before she strike Kubrick around the back of the skull with her baton.

“Holy crap”, Sam breathed “that was…”

“Bad ass?” the Phoenix shot a grin at him “yeah I know” she shoved her hands in her pockets “now where did I….ah ha!” she produced a long skipping rope. Sam didn’t question why she had a skipping rope or how her pockets were ‘bigger on the inside’. The Phoenix tied them up rather efficiently with the skipping rope. “So, are these guys friends of yours?” she asked Sam.

He shook his head “No, never seen them before”, he replied.

“Well, they came here for you so there has to be a reason”, the Phoenix said. She went over to the sink where she poured a glass of water and then chucked it at Kubrick. “Wakey, wakey”, she said giving him a nudge “You came here to kill Sam and I want to know why”, she added when Kubrick started to stir. 

“He’s the one responsible for opening the gate which let all those demons out”, the man said.

“I didn’t open the gate. I was trying to close it”, Sam spoke up.

“You liar!” Kubrick shouted “you were in on it. You _know_ what their next move is too, don’t you?”

“No, I don’t”, Sam insisted.

“I don’t believe you. You’re a psychic werido freak”, Kubrick sneered.

“Hey! That’s enough”, the Phoenix growled angrily “now shut up before I decide to knock you out again”.

“You should kill him, not protect him”, Kubrick continued “he and his brother are going to destroy the world with those demons!”

The Phoenix laughed “I have no idea what kind of stuff you’ve been drinking but you really should lay off it cos there’s no way either of them would do that even if they are idiots”, she said “now shut it”.

“Lady…” Kubrick started when the Time Lady’s fist connected with his face.

“Pretty sure I said to ‘shut up’”, the Phoenix said. She sat back and waited for the Doctor and Dean to show up, getting out a Rubik cube to amuse herself. 

\-----------------

The Doctor and the Phoenix stood back, keeping watch while Sam prepared the ritual to safely destroy the rabbit’s foot. Dean on the other hand was busy with a bunch of scratch cards.

“Alright its ready”, Sam said to his brother.

“One second...I'm bringing home the bacon”, Dean said and finishing up with the scratch cards, laughing triumphantly at how much he’d won. He popped them into his jacket pocket which was slung over a gravestone. The Phoenix glanced to the side, her ears picking up something. Quietly she slipped into the shadows.

“All right, say goodbye ‘wascawy wabbit’”, Dean said taking out the rabbit’s foot. He froze when he heard a gun cocking. He turned around to see Bela standing there, pointing a gun at him. 

“I think you'll find that belongs to me”, she said “Or, you know, whatever. Put the foot down, honey”. The woman stiffened when she felt something rest against her back. she glanced behind her to see…a sword?

“How about you put down the gun and I wont skewer you, _sweetheart_ ”, the Phoenix murmured in her ear. Bela grumbled under her breath but did as she was told. Dean threw the rabbit’s foot into the fire.

“Thanks very much. I'm out one and a half million, and on the bad side of a very powerful, fairly psychotic buyer”, Bela groused.

“I really don't feel bad about that. Sam?” Dean asked, looking at his brother.

“Nope. Not even a little”, Sam replied.

“What about you two?” Dean questioned, glancing at the Time Lords.

“Not at all”, the red head answered.

“Doesn’t bother me either”, the Doctor added.

The Phoenix stepped back a little but didn’t put her sword away “now do yourself a favour Bela and get lost”, she ordered “and if I ever found out that your greed puts these two in danger again, I’ll come for you, got it?”

“G-got it”, Bela stammered with a nod. Thankfully she left without saying another word. The Time Lady slid her sword inside her jacket pocket and went over to Dean’s jacket, picking it up and tossing it to the older Winchester who caught it.

“Take care of yourselves”, she said to the brothers “if you need anything, Bobby knows how to get in contact with me” and with that she and the Doctor left the cemetery.

“Well, that was…interesting”, the Doctor remarked as they walked “is it always like that?”

“Nah, that was a rather tame case”, the Phoenix replied “the Trickster one was far more interesting. Although…I am wondering what to do with these?” she asked, producing the scratch cards.

The Doctor laughed knowing that she took it from Dean’s jacket “what did you leave in it’s place?”

“A pocket edition of _hunting for dummies_ and one of my special credit cards”, the Phoenix replied “I think I’m gonna give these to charity”, she added, popping the scratch cards back into her pocket.

“Sounds like a good idea”, the Doctor agreed.


	17. Two nightmares in one place

Charlotte happily ran out of the TARDIS when it appeared, her smile dropping when she saw where they were. “Really! The Powell Estate!” she exclaimed unhappily.

“Oh, so it is”, the Phoenix grumbled as she joined her newly adopted daughter outside with the Doctor “lets head back inside and I’ll try for somewhere else. This wasn’t my plan, I promise”, she assured them as the trio made their way back to the ship.

“Didn’t think it was”, the Doctor said. The red haired Time Lady stepped inside the TARDIS but before either the Doctor or Charlotte could join her, the door slammed shut!

“Nix!” the 12 year old cried, watching helplessly as the Time Lady’s ship disappeared, taking her god knows where “where did she go?!”

“I don’t know”, the Doctor admitted, afraid for her. There was no way the Phoenix did that herself so the TARDIS had to have done it…or more scarily, something had made the ship do it.

Inside the Phoenix’s TARDIS, the Time Lady screamed as she was tossed around the console room. She grabbed one of the railings and pushed off with her feet. The Phoenix grunted as she hit the console but held on as tight as she could. She yanked a lever and yelped when the TARDIS came to a halt. The red head fell to the floor with a thump. “What on earth was that all about old girl?” she asked, pushing herself to her feet “there was no need to go crazy like that”. The Phoenix moved around the console, checking the systems. She stopped at the scanner “alright, lets see where you’ve taken me”, she murmured. She read the text, frowning in confusion “why the bloody hell am I at the Hoover Dam?” she questioned “you couldn’t at least have taken me somewhere awesome”. There was more text on the screen and her eyes widened “Oh…” she breathed and then her face hardened “when I find out who forcibly brought you here, I’m gonna _kill_ them”, she growled, the phoenix aura shimmering around her.

There was a annoyed little meow and she looked down to see a rather ticked off Flerken. “I know how you feel sweetie”, she said “now lets go see what awaits us outside. If its soldiers, I am going to slap someone”. The pair of them left the TARDIS to see…soldiers lined up pointing their weapons at them. The Phoenix rolled her eyes and shared a look with Goose. “Right which of you apes has the brain cells but is foolish enough to bring my TARDIS here?” she demanded.

“That would be me”, a man stepped out “Seymour Simmons. It’s a honour to meet you”. He held his hand for the Time Lady to shake but instead of doing that, she slapped him!

“Same cannot be said for you”, she said “what?” she asked the soldiers, who looked like they were inches away from firing “I told my companion here”, she gestured to Goose “that if there was soldiers pointing their weapons at me, I’d slap someone. Be thankful I didn’t kick his ass, though that probably will happen later” she turned back to Simmons “so, why the hell did you bring me here…scratch that HOW the bloody hell did you get my ship here? You’re hardly a genius”.

“Oh, well it was with this”, Simmons produced some sort of gizmo from his pocket. The Phoenix took it, turning it over but she had honestly no clue what she was looking at. It seemed to be something the Doctor would cobble together with random odds and ends. “We didn’t know what it was supposed to be for…until we tested it”

The Phoenix looked up at him and blinked several times “you had no clue what this was supposed to do…and you tested it?” she repeated “man, you are dumb. And I thought Rose was bad” she pocketed the device, shooting Simmons a look when he made a noise of protest “now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a boyfriend and daughter to get back to”. She started to walk back her TARDIS with Goose but she stopped and turned back to Simmons “Oh, just one more thing. I did a little scan of the place and found one very big issue”, she said.

“And that would be?” Simmons asked.

“Well, having that cube thing several feet away from the large metal guy is incredibly stupid. That’s gonna come back to bite you on the ass one day”, the Phoenix replied “just something to think about” and with that she and Goose left in the TARDIS.

\---------------

The next time the TARDIS landed, the Phoenix stepped out warily, eyeing her surroundings. She’d been on her way back to the Powell Estate when the scanner had alerted her to some energy surges coming from a place called Canary Warf. Digging a little deeper, she discovered that it’s real name is Torchwood and they get up to some rather questionable things. “You better stay here”, she said to Goose who let out a meow “I know you don’t want to but I need you to make sure that no one finds the TARDIS”. The ginger furred Flerken watched her mistress leave, really wanting nothing but to run after her but the Phoenix had a job for her and she must carry it out.

The Time Lady wandered down the corridor until she reached a large black door “lets see whats behind door number one”, she murmured, flashing her sonic over the digital lock and the door slid back.

“Can I help you?” Rajesh asked as she entered. The Time Lady didn’t answer him for she was too much in shock over the Void Ship in the room. “I asked ‘Can I help you?’” he repeated.

“You have a Void Ship”, the Phoenix stated, turning to him “how do you have this?”

“How do you…” Rajesh trailed off when he noticed the necklace around the red head’s neck “you’re the Phoenix”, he breathed in awe of being in the presence of the Time Lady. If he thought the Doctor was amazing…the Phoenix was so much more.

“Yes I am”, the Time Lady slowly confirmed “how do you know who I am?” she demanded, eyeing the man warily.

“You’re pretty well known to Torchwood”, Rajesh replied “as is the Doctor. Yvonne will be happy to know you’re here”. He went to the laptop to call up his boss when the red head grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

“You’ll do no such thing”, she hissed “you will stay there like a good little boy and tell me everything. Starting with this Void Ship”.

Rajesh glanced to Samuel who was eyeing them with amusement “don’t just stand there, do something Samuel!” he ordered. The Phoenix glanced over at the other guy and her mouth dropped open.

“Mickey, is…is that you?” she asked, hardly daring to believe that the man she’d said goodbye to in the parallel world was here with them. It was impossible for it to be true. They only ended up in the other world by accident. Intentional travel between parallel dimensions was…well…impossible.

Rajesh frowned “Mickey?” he repeated “no, that is Samuel”.

“I think I’d know my own brother, Mr Annoying Human”, the Phoenix retorted, releasing him “now you stay put while I say hello”. She pointed a finger warningly at him before going over to Mickey. “Tell me I’m not imaging this. Tell me you’re really here”, she pleaded.

Mickey smiled at her “yes, Nix. I am really here”, he confirmed. The Phoenix let out a small laugh, flinging her arms around him, tears of joy rolling down her face.

“Oh, I’ve missed you!” she proclaimed.

“I’ve missed…” Mickey broke off when Rose walked into the room. He let go of the Phoenix, looking at the blonde unhappily. She was the last person that he ever wanted to see.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!” the young woman complained “you’re here?”

“Yes I am and _you_ shouldn’t be”, the Phoenix stated, glaring at her.

“Uh…who is she?” Rajesh spoke up.

“She’s even more annoying than you are that’s who she is”, the Time Lady replied. She stepped towards Rose “how did you get in here?”

“With this”, Rose answered, showing her the psychic paper “hey!” she exclaimed when the Phoenix snatched it from her.

“Children shouldn’t have something like this, its not a toy”, the red head scolded, popping it in her pocket. Rose opened her mouth to argue when the entire room shuddered. The four of them move over to the Void Ship.

“It’s active”, Rajesh declared in a hushed yet awed tone.

“That’s not a good thing”, the Phoenix stated. There was a crash from the sphere, making them jump. A second crash brought their attention to the door.

“The door's sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!” Rajesh exclaimed.

“It’ll be alright”, Mickey assured him “We've beaten them before, we can beat them again”.

“Wait…are you telling me there’s Cybermen inside that thing?” the Phoenix asked. The Void Ship banged again.

“Yeah I am”, Mickey replied.

“Well, that’s just fantastic”, the Time Lady griped.

“What is Cybermen?” Rajesh questioned.

“A nightmare”, the Phoenix replied “that’s all you need to know” she glanced at Mickey “though I would like to know how you’re here. There’s no way into this world, that shouldn’t have been able to come through either”, she nodded to the Void Ship.

“There was a breach in the walls between our worlds. The Cybermen came through and I followed”, Mickey explained “I wasn’t about to let this world be in danger, nor you for that matter”.

The red head smiled at him “Thanks Mick, for what it’s worth I am glad you’re here”, she said.

“What's inside that sphere?” Rose piped up, annoyed at being ignored.

“No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, with Nix and I here, he's dead meat”, Mickey shot a grin at the Phoenix who returned it.

“How are you going to beat whatever’s inside?!” Rose exclaimed “you’re just a man!”

“A man who’s got a very big gun”, Mickey told her, taking it out from where he stashed it underneath the platform below the Void Ship.

“Mickey Smith, Defender of the Earth”, the Phoenix remarked, proudly. Her hearts swelled with pride at how far he’d come.

“Oh yes!” Mickey agreed, cocking the gun. The phoenix aura started to appear around the Time Lady as the sphere began to slowly open. It stuttered as the Phoenix’s eyes widened to see something far worse than Cybermen starting to emerge.

“That’s not a Cyberman”, she stated, somewhat afraid.

“Oh my god”, Rose breathed, eyes wide with fear as not one but FOUR Daleks glide smoothly from the Void Ship.

“Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!” the Black Dalek announced.

The Phoenix shifted in front of Rose as the other Daleks chanted.

“Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!”

“Daleks!” Rose blurted out, making the Phoenix shoot her a look saying to ‘shut up’ “You're called Daleks. I know your name” she moved out from behind the Time Lady “Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War”.

“Rose shut it”, the red head hissed but the human ignored her.

“If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends”, the blonde continued.

“If she dies its not my fault”, the Phoenix muttered quietly to Mickey who nodded in agreement.

“You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?” Dalek Sec asked.

“Status: hibernation”, Dalek Jast reported.

“Commence awakening”, Dalek Sec ordered. 

“The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else”, another gold Dalek, Thay, stated. All four Daleks turned towards the Genesis ark.

The Phoenix eyed the contraption with a thoughtful expression on her face. “Do you know what that is?” Mickey questioned.

“Not sure. The name rings a bell though”, the Time Lady quietly replied. She then rounded on Rose “you need to learn when to keep your bloody mouth shut or you’ll get us all killed”, she said angrily.

“I was trying to stop us from getting killed”, Rose shot back.

“Well, stop trying”, the Phoenix snapped “and let the expert…i.e. me, handle this”.

“Be my guest”, Rose said, folding her arms.

“Which of you is least important?” Dalek Sec questioned, spinning around to face them.

“I know whom I would say…” the Phoenix answered glancing at Rose “but since I’ve sworn to protect this planet and the people on it, then I’m gonna answer with: none of them”.

“Designate the least important!” Dalek Sec ordered trundling closer.

“Uh, let me think about it…no”, the Phoenix said.

“Designate the least important!” Dalek Sec repeated.

“And again I say, no”, the Time Lady said firmly.

“The Daleks need information about current Earth history”, Dalek Sec told her.

“Too bad, I’m not picking anyone”, the Phoenix shot back.

“Then I’ll get the information from you”, the black Dalek stated.

“I’d like to see you try”, the Phoenix challenged “you have no idea who I am do you?”

When the Daleks looked at each other, Mickey spoke up “She’s the Phoenix, last of the Time Ladies AND she’s with the Doctor”. That had all the Daleks rolling back. The Time Lady could only hazard a guess that if they could have any expression…it would be ‘oh shit’. She chuckled at the thought. Rose quietly seethed at how wary the Daleks seemed to be at the Time Lady’s name while they disregarded her.

Due to the announcement that the red head was the Phoenix, the Daleks decided to get the information about Earth’s History from the computer at the far end of the room. A moment later, Sec glided back to the other Daleks “records of this system spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts” the Dalek rounded on one of the gold ones “Dalek Thay, investigate outside”.

“I obey”, Thay said and trundled off.

The Time Lady’s green eyes widened “No…” she breathed, horrified “it can’t be”.

“What’s wrong?” Mickey asked quietly.

“Daleks don’t have names. They never have names”, the Phoenix replied “except one group: the Cult of Skaro. And if these Daleks ARE members of that group…things have become a thousand times worse”.

Mickey took her hand, giving it a squeeze “Even if it IS them, they won’t win. You know why?” the Phoenix glanced at him confused “cos you’re the _Phoenix_ , YOU make the monsters run away…or in their case…glide away very fast”. He chuckled at his words making the Time Lady laugh too.

“Thanks Mick”, she said, thankful to have him with her. Suddenly the black Dalek, commanded.

“Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier”

A projection appeared in the area previously occupied by the Sphere, showing Dalek Thay’s point of view. There stood two Cybermen.

 _“Identify yourselves”_ , Thay said.

 _“You will identify first”_ , Cybermen said.

“After you”, the Phoenix said quietly to Mickey, in a mock Dalek voice.

“Ladies first”, he countered his best Cyberman voice.

“Daleks have no concept of gender”, the Phoenix countered.

“You have identified as Daleks”, Mickey said, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice but failing.

“Bugger. That was clever”, the Phoenix said, with grin.

“Cybermen are known for their cleverness”, Mickey stated. Rose stared at the pair wondering if they’d completely lost it. This was serious!

“Can you two stop playing about?” she hissed at them. Mickey just retorted by sticking his tongue out at her.

“Buzz kill”, he muttered to the Phoenix who nodded in agreement.

 _“…Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant”_ , the Cybermen stated.

“You are wearing flares! You cannot conquer the world with disco fever!” The Phoenix said to Mickey, in a Dalek voice making him snigger.

“Said the dustbin wearing a skirt covered in disco balls!” Mickey playfully shot back having the red head in fits of laughter. They quickly sobered up when the Dalek destroyed both of the Cybermen.

 _“Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen”,_ a Cyberman declared on the projection.

“This is not war. This is pest control”, Sec stated. 

“See, even they know how to joke”, Mickey said to Time Lady.

“That’s a first for me. Normally they don’t a single humours bone in their body…” a thoughtful look appeared over the Phoenix’s face “they don’t have a bone in their body”, she corrected. Behind them, Rose rolled her eyes.

 _“You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?”_ the Cyberleader challenged.

“We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect”, Sec said.

 _“What is that?”_ the Cyberleader questioned.

“You are better at dying”, Dalek Sec countered.

“How long do you recon they were in that Sphere thingy making that one up?” Mickey asked the red head and she snorted.

“Raise communications barrier!” Dalek Sec ordered.

The screen went static but not before Jast spotted something. “Wait! Rewind image by nine rells” the image played back showing the Doctor leaning around the Cyberman to look at the screen “Identify grid seven gamma frame” the image zoomed in “This male registers as enemy”. 

Dalek Sec spun to face the Phoenix “your hearts beat has increased”, he stated.

“Gee I wonder why…” Mickey teased, nudging the red head with his elbow and she blushed.

“Identify him”, Sec ordered.

“You know Mickey told you that I was with the Doctor?” the Phoenix asked “Well, that was him”. She grinned when the Dalek wheeled away from her for the second time. “If you were uneasy before…you must be really scared now”, she mocked.

“Dalek’s do not feel fear”, Dalek Sec stated.

“I think you do. Deep, deep down”, the Phoenix said “otherwise you wouldn’t have moved away like that” she grinned “yeah, you’re scared alright. Millions of Cybermen are easy peasy but TWO Time Lords then you’re shaking in your casings”.

A little moment later Thay returned, having been victorious in defeating the two Cybermen. “Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark”, the gold Dalek said.

“Not that I’m complaining but why are we being kept alive?” Rajesh asked quietly.

“Sounds like you’re complaining”, Mickey remarked “right Nix?”

“Definitely”, she agreed “and we’re being kept alive cos of who I am…I hope. Either that or it’s because they need us for something”.

“What would they need us for?” Rose questioned.

“To go on a tea run?” the Phoenix cheekily responded. When the blonde shot her an annoyed look, she added “I don’t know Rose but I’ll figure it out, don’t worry”.

“Can’t help but worry when you make jokes”, Rose mumbled.

“Nix, I have something to show you”, Mickey spoke up after a moment. He took her to the side and showed her a large yellow button “This is how I got to this world. I can easily leave with it but…it only carries one and I’m _not_ leaving you behind”, he explained.

“Oh, Mickey…you really are one of the bravest humans I’ve ever met”, the Phoenix said, proudly “I’m so glad you’re a part of my Ohana”.

“Me too”, Mickey agreed. He glanced at the Genesis Ark “I think I have an idea why they need us”, he added.

“Ok”, the Phoenix said “what’s the idea?”

“I think they need us to ‘activate’ whatever is inside that thing”, Mickey guessed.

“That’s…that’s actually not a bad idea Mickey”, the Phoenix stated “would make sense”.

“But why would they build something they couldn’t open themselves?” Rose piped up, having overheard them “that’s kinda stupid”.

“The technology is stolen” Dalek Sec interjected “The Ark is not of Dalek design”.

“Then who built it?” the blonde questioned.

“The Time Lords” Dalek Sec replied “This is all that survives of their Home World”.

Rose turned to the Phoenix “how do you not know what that is?” she demanded “it was made by your people”.

“There was a war going on, both sides had secrets”, the Phoenix said with a shrug “I don’t know everything the Time Lords made”.

Some time later, the four Daleks backed away from the Genesis Ark. “Final stage of awakening”, Dalek Caan announced.

The black Dalek spun to face the Phoenix “your hand print will open the Ark”, he declared.

“The hell it will”, the red head said firmly.

“Open the it or the one you call your brother will die”, Dalek Sec threatened, pointing his gun at Mickey. The Phoenix’s jaw clenched, glaring at the Dalek. He HAD to threaten the one person in the room that she cared about the most.

“Fine, I’ll do it”, she gritted out.

“Nix, no don't”, Mickey said trying to move towards her but he was stopped by Dalek Jast rolling forward and pointing its weapon at him. the Time Lady shook her head at him not wanting the young man to do anything to endanger his life. To lose him would kill her. She reached out with a hand to touch the Ark when Rose spoke.

“Are you sure you want her to open that?”

“Rose shut it”, the Phoenix snapped, not wanting her to say something that could get them all shot.

“If you um…escaped the Time War…don't you want to know what happened?” Rose asked the Daleks, ignoring the Time Lady “What happened to the Emperor?”

“The Emperor survived?”

“Til he met the Phoenix”, Rose said smugly “she took in the Time Vortex creating this gold bird thing which wiped out the Emperor and his entire fleet! If she can do that then she can wipe you all out AND destroying the Ark without breaking a sweat!”

“Rose that’s enough”, the Phoenix growled.

“She’s a God killer!” Rose declared getting too wrapped up in her words.

“Then she will be exterminated!” Dalek Sec declared.

“No!” Mickey cried as the black Dalek turned its weapon on the Time Lady. 

“You fire that weapon, you will not like what happens next”, the Doctor threatened. They all turned to see him standing in the doorway, 3D specs on, hands in pockets.

“Alert, alert. You are the Doctor!” Dalek Sec exclaimed.

The Time Lord strode into the room, heading straight for the Time Lady. He hugged her tightly, feeling himself calming down now that she was in his arms. He’d been so afraid when he saw her with the Daleks even though he could see that she wasn’t scared, in fact he’d noticed that she was laughing and joking with Mickey. “Are you ok?” he asked.

“Fine”, the Phoenix replied “where’s my daughter?”

“She’s safe inside the TARDIS”, the Doctor assured her.

“Good, that’s good”, the Phoenix said, relieved that Charlotte was safe.

Their little moment was broken when Dalek Thay stated

“Sensors report he is unarmed”

He glanced at the Daleks, saying lightly “That's me. Always”

“Then you are powerless”, Dalek Sec said.

“Not me”, the Doctor said taking off his 3D specs “Never”. He slid his hand into the Phoenix’s as he turned his attention to Mickey. 

“Mickity McMickey!” he bumped fists with the man “Nice to see you!”

“And you, boss”, Mickey said grinning.

“Oi! I thought I was your boss”, the Phoenix said with a pout.

“Nah, you’re my sister”, Mickey corrected “which is infinitely better”.

The Phoenix smiled “yeah, that is much better”, she agreed.

“Social interaction will cease!” Dalek Jast shouted.

“How did you survive the Time War?” Dalek Sec asked the Doctor.

“By fighting”, he replied, letting go of the Phoenix’s hand to move around the Daleks “On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!”

“We had to survive”, Dalek Sec said.

“The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?” the Doctor asked.

“They’re the Cult of Skaro”, the Phoenix answered “or at least I think they are”.

“You are correct Time Lady. We are the Cult of Skaro”, Dalek Sec confirmed.

“I thought you lot were just a legend”, the Doctor commented. He was partly fascinated by this knew development and partly disgusted by it. If there were a group of Daleks that were the worst of the worst, it was these four.

“Who are they?” Rajesh asked.

“A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have _names_ ” the Doctor shook his head, looking at them distastefully “All to find new ways of _killing_ ”.

“But that thing, they said it was yours”, Rose said gesturing to the Ark “the Phoenix claims not to know which I think is a load of rubbish…”

“Rose, you’re not on great terms with me as it is so be very careful what you say about Nix”, the Doctor warned “but I have no clue what it is either” he turned to the Daleks “What is it? What have you done?”

“Time Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy”, Dalek Sec stated.

“What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord Science? What do you mean?” the Doctor questioned, confused.

“They needed me to touch the Ark, to open it”, the Phoenix explained.

“Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch” the Doctor moved towards the Daleks, making sure that he blocked their line of fire to the Time Lady “Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage” the Doctor leaned in, looking straight into Sec’s eye stalk “Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream”

“The Doctor will open the Ark!”

The Time Lord let out a contemptuous laugh “The Doctor will not. You just threatened to kill the love of my lives so you should count yourselves extremely lucky that you lot are still breathing…in a manner of speaking”, he said.

“You have no way of resisting”, Dalek Sec said although he had wheeled back slightly from the threat in the Doctor’s words.

“There is always this”, the Doctor said holding up his sonic.

“A sonic probe?”

“ _Screwdriver_ ”, the Time Lady corrected.

“It is harmless”, Sec said scornfully.

“Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors” the Doctor turned the sonic on and immediately the doors to the Sphere Chamber exploded inwards.

And then all hell broke loose.

Cybermen were firing at the Daleks.

Soldiers were firing at the Daleks.

In the midst of all that, Mickey had grabbed his gun and shot at anything. The Doctor grabbed the Phoenix’s hand and dragged her out of the room.

Rose hurried after them only to stumble. She was rather surprised when she was helped up by none other than Pete Tyler. The man pulled her out of the room. They were quickly followed by Rajesh and Jake, leaving Mickey as the last human standing.

“Mickey!” the Phoenix shouted “come on!”

He made for the door but was jostled about causing him to accidently put his hand on the Ark. He winced at the sudden pain in his hand as he managed to slip out of the door, just before it closed.

The second the door was shut they began to run. “Jake, check the stairwell” the Doctor instructed and the young man did as was instructed “Rajesh, find a way out. The rest of you, come on!”

The remaining members took off “I just fell, I didn't mean it!” Mickey exclaimed.

The Phoenix stopped to look at him “Mickey, its not your fault”, she said softly “in fact you’ve done us a favour. The Dalek’s would’ve forced it open otherwise and to do that they’d have to blow up the sun. Now we’ve got to keep moving, ok?”

Mickey nodded and they continued on. They hurried into another corridor where Jackie had been cornered by two Cybermen. Pete was quick to destroy them with his gun. “Hello, Jacks”, he greeted as his parallel wife gaped at him.

“I said there were ghosts, but that's not fair. Why him?” Jackie complained.

“I'm not a ghost”, Pete told her.

“But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete”, she insisted.

“It's Pete from a different universe” the Doctor explained, stepping forward “There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where…”

“Oh, you can shut up” Jackie said waving off his attempt to explain. The Doctor stepped back next to the Phoenix. “Oh…you look old”, Jackie remarked turning her attention back to Pete.

“You don't”, Pete said.

“How can you be standing there?” Jackie questioned.

“I just got lucky…lived my life” Pete replied “You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or…?”

“You brought her up” Pete glanced at Rose “Rose Tyler. That's not bad”.

“Yeah”, Jackie whispered.

“In my world, it worked”, Pete told her “All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich”.

“I don't care about that”, Jackie said but in the next beat it was “How very?”

Pete laughed “Thing is though, Jacks, you're…you’re not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both…” Jackie nods in understanding. Pete gazed at her, fighting the urge to hug her “You know, it's just sort of….” He sighed, giving in and set his gun down “Oh, come here”. Jenna took Rose’s hand smiling has Pete and Jackie hugged.

The Phoenix took the Doctor’s hand leaning on his arm as she watched the pair of them hug. It was a lovely reunion, shame that Rose was such a rotten child. She supposed the only upside is that Parallel Pete had much nicer daughter in his own world, Rey.

\-----------

Eventually they all made it to the warehouse where the Doctor was trying to insist to the Phoenix that he should be the one getting the Magnaclamps. He’d quietly discussed his plan with her which she thought was a very good one but this one part of the plan where she would be better than him. Given her what she’d experienced, she was far more adept at traversing a warzone without getting shot at.

The Doctor watched, hearts racing as the red head smoothly ducked and dodged shots from both Daleks and Cybermen alike. It was almost graceful, like she was dancing. “She’s very good isn’t she?” Mickey remarked from where he watched next to the Time Lord as the Phoenix deftly launched into a front handspring, landing behind the box with the Magnaclamps. Rose rolled her eyes. Quite frankly she believed that the Time Lady was just showing off.

The Phoenix picked up the clamps and darted back to the corridor where they were all waiting for her. “Got them”, she announced “what?” she asked seeing the Doctor’s expression.

“Don’t ever do anything like that again”, he said sternly and the red head raised a brow.

“But I can take care of myself as you very know and saw”, she pointed out.

“True”, the Doctor conceded “still…I don’t want to lose you”.

The Phoenix sighed and placed a hand on his cheek “you won’t”, she promised “face it Doctor, you’re stuck with me for at least another thousand years”.

“No one I’d rather be stuck with”, he admitted. Rose gagged at his response earning her an elbow to the ribs from Mickey. The Doctor pushed the door back open, pulling on his 3D specs to look at the Daleks and Cybermen. “Override roof mechanism” Dalek Sec called and the roof began to open slowly “El-ev-ate”.

“Why exactly do they need to get outside?” the Phoenix questioned, frowning at the proceedings “what do they mean by Time Lord science?”

“I have no idea”, the Doctor confessed “but let’s find out” he closed the door and turned to the others Come on! All of you. Top floor!”

“That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all”, Jackie shouted as they ran.

“We could always take the lift…” Jake called, popping his head out of the lift.

\--------------

The second the lift doors open, the Doctor rushed out and over to the window. The Time Lady followed him, dumping the magnaclamps on the desk. They and the others stare out of the window as the Ark spun around, shooting Dalek after Dalek out of it. “Time Lord Science…it's bigger on the inside”, the Doctor breathed staring at it in horror. The Phoenix’s hands curled into fists, literally trembling with rage as the Cybermen and Daleks began shooting at each other. She hated them so much!

Mickey noticed the aura start to appear around her, much stronger than before. He stepped up to her, touching her arm. “Nix”, he said quietly and she glanced at him “you need to calm down”.

“I can’t”, she managed to say, her voice full of emotion “I’m sorry”. Before either he or the Doctor could stop her, she released the phoenix aura, collapsing into Mickey’s arms. They watched the golden bird swoop down to the street and wasting no time, getting right in the fight.

“Ok, that’s it”, Pete said “this world is going to crash and burn despite Nix getting personally involved in the fight. There's nothing more we can do. We're going home. Jacks, take this” he tossed a yellow button to Jackie, who just about caught it “You're coming with us”.

“But they're destroying the city!” Jackie exclaimed “and Nix is risking her life to save us! I’m not going anywhere!”

“I'd forgotten you could argue”, Pete said affectionately, going over and looping the button around her neck “It's not just London, it's the whole world” he cupped her face “But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?”

The Doctor turned from the window, now wearing his 3D specs and a big grin. “Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here” he said gleefully “Thank you, Torchwood!” he ran over to the computer “Slam it down and close off both universes”. As much as he wanted to stay by the window and watch the Phoenix at work, he had to do his part to save this planet too. She wasn’t going to be able to do it all on her own.

_Reboot systems_

“But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen…?” Rose asked.

“They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution”, the Doctor said “the Daleks were hiding in the Void AND the Cybermen travelled through it”, he adjusted the 3D glasses on his nose “and these can show me the Void stuff that they’re all saturated with. In fact…” he looked around at them all “with the exception of Jackie, we’re all covered in them”.

_Reboot in three minutes_

The Doctor darted over the white wall “all I need to do is open the Void and reverse! The Void Stuff and everything seeped with it will get sucked in”, he finished.

Mickey grinned, shifting his hold a little on the Phoenix “you’re sending them back to Hell”, he stated, understanding his explanation having been around the parallel versions of the Time Lords for a while.

“But it's…like you said, we've all got Void stuff” Rose pointed out “Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in”.

“That's why you’re going too”, the Doctor said to Rose.

_Reboot in two minutes_

“Back to Pete's world” the Doctor turned to Pete “Hey, we should call it that ‘Pete's World’” he turned back to Rose “I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side”.

“And then you close it, for good?” Pete asked.

“The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput”, the Doctor replied.

“So I’m supposed to go…leave you behind…with _her_ ”, Rose glanced at the Time Lady in Mickey’s arms, her face hardening “there’s no way in hell I’m doing that!”

“Yes, you are”, the Doctor said firmly.

“Its not fair!” Rose exclaimed as the phoenix aura flew back through the window, settling into the Time Lady’s body.

“What is she throwing a wobbly about now?” the Phoenix asked groggily, Mickey helping her stand.

“Rose doesn’t want to go to the parallel world”, the young man replied.

“Yeah, well tough. That’s where you’re going”, the Time Lady said and the blonde glared at her.

“I hate you”, she spat.

“Feeling is mutual kid”, the Phoenix countered.

“You ruin everything!” Rose proclaimed, stamping her foot.

The red head rolled her eyes “Pete, get her out of here before I throttle her”, she ordered and the man happily complied. Once the Tylers were gone, she turned to Mickey. “I guess you’re going too”, she said quietly.

“Yeah”, Mickey said, rather regrettably. He hated to have to say goodbye to her for the second time but his Gran still needed him in the other world, plus he wasn’t done fighting the good fight.

“I’m so…” the Phoenix trailed off as she started to get choked up with emotion. She shoved back the tears “I’m so proud of you, Mickey Smith”.

“I’m glad that you picked me as your companion”, Mickey said “best thing that ever happened to me” he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly “Ohana always”.

“Ohana forever”, the Phoenix whispered back, tears rolling down her face. Mickey stepped back, giving her one last smile before he and Jake vanished in a flash of light. The Doctor stepped up to the Time Lady, putting an arm around her knowing how hard it was for her to say goodbye again.

_Reboot in one minute_

“Come on, we’ve got work to do”, the Time Lord said gently and she tearfully nodded.

\-----------------

Little later…

With the Daleks and Cybermen all sucked into the Void, the Phoenix walked slowly back to her TARDIS, feeling each step get heavier as she mourned the ‘loss’ of Mickey all over again. The Doctor hadn’t wanted to leave her but she insisted that he take Charlotte along with him for a little bit. Goose stood up, seeing her mistress approach. “I’ll be ok”, the red head mumbled when the Flerken meowed worriedly at her. Goose looked at her rather dubiously. She’d been with the Time Lady long enough to know when that wasn’t the case. Something had happened, something that had affected her mistress.

Though she wasn’t going to pry. No, she’d let the Phoenix share when she was ready. Goose followed the Time Lady inside the TARDIS and watched her root around in a box that was hidden underneath the carpeted floor. The Phoenix took out Mickey’s pirate hat, smiling sadly at it before she plopped it onto her head. She put the box away and walked slowly around the console, trailing her hand over it. The Phoenix stopped at the lever that would take the ship into the time vortex.

Goose wandered over to her, winding her way around the red head’s legs in silent comfort. The Phoenix smiled down at her before taking a breath and placing a hand on the lever. “Bring me that horizon”, she said “and really bad eggs!”

The Time Lady threw the lever down and the ship once more took off into the vortex. The Phoenix danced around the console as she smoothly piloted it, stopping when she saw a lady in a wedding dress standing there. “What?” the Phoenix asked, rather taken aback.

The bride spun around, yelping in surprise. “What?!” the Time Lady repeated. She glanced at Goose “I’m not imagining this am I?”

The Flerken just meowed, telling her no, she wasn’t seeing things. The Phoenix turned to look at the bride, blinking several times. “Who are you?” the bride asked looking the red head and cat, disdainfully.

The Phoenix looked around rather dumbfounded as to how the woman got onboard “But…how…?”

“Where am I?” the bride asked.

“What?!” the Phoenix said again.

“What the hell is this place?” the bride demanded.

“ _What?!_ ”

**And with that, we come to the end of Gallifrey’s Firebird! Stay tuned for the third instalment where there will be plenty of laughs, surprises and the occasional spanner.**


End file.
